Private Vengeance
by LucyLeigh James
Summary: He ran his chubby hand along the grey marble headstone, his fat fingers tracing each letter of a name that was now foreign to him. Years spent in solitude only added to the rage he felt. But soon, very soon he would have his turn and they would pay dearly…each and every one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sadly most of these characters are not mine. I just enjoy borrowing them from time to time. Thanks to my beta sundishine2 for your thoughts and encouragement. All mistakes are mine.**

The incessant vibration of her cell phone against the glass table top rousted Captain Sharon Raydor from a deep, comfortable sleep. She slipped her arm out from under the cover and picked up the offending phone without glancing at the screen. "Captain Raydor" she murmured as she slowly brought the phone to her ear. Behind her, Andy Flynn sighed deeply as he kept his hand splayed across her bare stomach. Sharon was loathed to move from the contented warmth of Andy's body, so for the time being she remained snuggled against his chest.

"Sorry to wake you Captain…but we have ah… situation." Louie Provenza's voice was tense and Sharon knew whatever it was must be pretty bad if he was calling her phone first before requesting Lieutenant Flynn's assistance.

"What do we have Lieutenant?" Sharon asked as she quickly glanced at the time on her cell phone. 4:35, nothing good ever happens this early on a Saturday morning she thought with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Captain…" Provenza paused again and his atypical hesitation sent a sharp bolt of anxiety through her chest. Sharon sat up quickly, causing Andy's hand to slide down her side, coming to rest in her lap. Her mind went a million different places before the Lieutenant reluctantly spoke again. "The body of DDA Rios was found approximately forty five minutes ago…"

"Emma?" Captain Raydor interrupted. Panicked, Sharon stood hastily, still cradling her phone against her ear. She reached for her robe lying across the bench at the foot of their bed and shrugged it on. Sharon was down the hall, peeking into the door of Rusty's bedroom before Andy could even sit up all the way.

"Captain…Captain, are you listening to me…" Provenza demanded when he got no response from his Captain.

At that very moment, the only sound Sharon could hear was that of her heart pounding relentlessly in her ears. As her eyes made contact with Rusty's sleeping form she finally was able to breathe and answer Provenza. "I'm sorry Lieutenant…I…"

"Captain, we don't know that this was Stroh. You don't need to let yourself go there…until we have more information."

Sharon gently pulled Rusty's door closed before slowly walking back to her bedroom, "I know…I know…you're right Lieutenant." Upon entering the bedroom, Sharon's mossy green eyes instantly locked on Andy's deep chestnut ones and he could see the panic swimming just below the surface. Andy sat on the edge of the bed; the bedside lamp casting a soft glow across the room. He held her gaze as she continued to listen to her first in command. She nodded her head as she listened, even though Provenza could not see her. "Here's Andy," She finally spoke before handing her phone off to him.

Andy held the phone in his hand while his eyes remained locked on Sharon's. She frowned slightly and then with a shake of her head she turned, walking straight into their bathroom. As the bathroom door closed with a soft thud, Andy finally lifted the phone to his ear. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Emma Rios is… dead."

"Holy shit!" Andy stood, stepping across the room to lean against the bathroom door. He could hear the soft torrent water falling in the shower. "Is it Stroh?" Andy asked, his voice sounding much calmer than he felt.

Provenza was silent for a few beats, "Honestly, I don't know…but we can't take any chances. Look Flynn, don't bother coming to the scene. The Captain doesn't need to see this and I think it would be best if you escort her to the morgue. Kendall is almost finished here so I'd say you have an hour or so."

"What about Rusty? You know she is going to want some kind of detail…"

"Taylor thinks it is too soon for that."

"Well, fuck Taylor…If this is Stroh…" Andy started, only to be interrupted by Provenza.

"Damn-it Flynn…I'm just as upset and worried as you are. But, you know as well as I do that this all has to been handled a certain way. As soon as we are all back in the office, we have a meeting with Taylor, Howard and Sheriff Sterling. Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you and the Captain in a little while." Provenza hung up quickly, leaving Andy to stare at a blank screen.

Andy leaned his head against the bathroom door, clutching Sharon's phone to his chest. "Shit…Shit…Shit!" he muttered as he walked over to the bed and placed the phone on the nightstand. He looked up surprised to hear the bathroom door open. Sharon, clad only in a towel, stepped across the room toward the closet. "Sweetheart…"

Andy stopped immediately when Sharon turned, holding her hand up to him. "Andy, don't…please. We need to hurry so we can get to the scene as soon as possible."

Andy stepped across the room and gently pulled her to him, "We're not going to the scene. Provenza asked that we meet Morales at the morgue, so we have just a little time before Kendall arrives with the body."

Sharon tightly fisted the back of Andy's grey undershirt. "The body… the body. Damn-it Andy! Why is this happening now after all this time." Her voice broke and he pulled her even tighter, his hand moved to her hair and undid the clip holding her beautiful auburn locks up off her neck. As her hair tumbled to her shoulders, Andy continued to run his hand gently through her hair hoping his soothing motions would calm her.

"We don't know that this is Stroh." Andy whispered, trying again to re-assure her. "Sharon… you know Emma could have a lot of enemies that would want to hurt her."

Sharon shook her head, stepping back from Andy, she pushed him gently on the chest, "Go shower and I need to get dressed." Andy watched in silence as she turned and went into their closet, sighing deeply for the second time that morning, Andy made his way into the bathroom to get ready for what was beginning to look like a really terrible day.

 **sasasasasasa**

Dressed in dark jeans, black ankle boots, a pale blue silk shirt and navy blazer, Sharon made her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Deciding that a dark roast was much needed, Sharon pulled Andy's favorite Italian Roast beans from the canister to the left of the coffee pot. "You're up early for a Saturday?" Although the voice was soft, it was unexpected. Thus causing Sharon to startle and spill coffee beans across the counter.

Hand to her chest, Sharon turned quickly toward the voice, "Gus! I'm sorry…I…I didn't realize…"

"Sharon, it's okay; I'm the one who should be sorry. We got in late last night and I was asleep on the couch. Are you okay?" Gus questioned as he noticed Sharon's hands shaking. "Here, let me get the coffee started." Nodding her head gratefully, Sharon silently stepped to the side and watched as Gus cleaned up the beans she had spilled before putting fresh ones in the grinder. "Sharon, are you sure you're okay?" Gus wondered again as Sharon continued to stand against the counter in silence.

"What? Yes…I'm…Gus, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, anything."

Sharon crossed her arms over her chest, "Andy and I have a case. It's very…sensitive. Would you and Rusty stay here at the condo today? Just until Andy and I find out more… I would really feel better if Rusty did not leave here today."

Gus frowned at Sharon, "Okay…but you know Rusty is not going to…"

"I know…I know Rusty will not be happy, but I need you to keep him here…Please."

Gus turned from the now brewing coffee and stared intently at Sharon. He could not remember a single time since he has gotten to know her better that he has seen her so rattled. "Okay. We will stay here until you or Andy say otherwise."

Sharon smiled, but Gus quickly noticed that it did not reach her eyes. "Thank you…and one more thing. Only open the door for me or one of my team members. No one else… regardless of what they say or what they are wearing. Understood?"

"You're kind of freaking me out here."

Sharon pulled Gus into a tight hug, "I just want you and Rusty safe. That's all. We will know more soon…I hope."

"Everyone okay?" Andy asked as he stepped quietly into the kitchen.

"Morning Andy," Gus stepped back from Sharon's arms. "Coffee's almost ready."

"Thanks Gus." Andy reached for two travel mugs while eyeing Sharon with concern.

"I was just asking Gus if he and Rusty would stick around here today, just until…" Sharon's voice trailed off as Andy nodded. Taking the half-filled mug from Andy, Sharon stepped to the refrigerator to add some half and half before she walked into the living room to gather her purse and phone. "Gus?" Sharon paused while Andy held the front door for her, "Thanks for everything and if you could have Rusty call me when he gets up. No hurry though, let him sleep as long as possible."

Gus softly smiled, "No problem Sharon…Andy." Gus crossed his arms over his chest as Andy gently pulled the condo door closed. "What just happened?" He quietly asked himself before settling in back on the sofa despite the fact that he would never be able to get back to sleep with all the questions churning in his mind.

 **sasasasasasa**

Sharon dropped her phone in her purse as she and Andy rode the elevator down to the parking garage. She stole comfort in the fact that Andy's hand rested reassuringly on the small of her back. Taking a small sip of her coffee, Sharon grimaced at the harsh taste in the back of her throat that caused her stomach to churn even more. Just as they stepped from the elevator Sharon paused at the feel of her phone vibrate down in her purse. Andy continued on ahead as she shifted her coffee to the other hand so she could dig for her phone. She had almost reached her phone when a strange noise caught her attention.

"What the hell!" Andy exclaimed just as Sharon looked up. Her green eyes widened in horror as she watched Andy pull long wooden barb from the side of his neck. Andy took two more steps before he stumbled, collapsing onto the hash, cold concrete floor as his coffee mug clattered loudly to the ground.

"Andy!" Sharon fumbled with her purse as she hurried toward where he lay on his side. She was almost to him when a searing pain tore through her right shoulder causing her coffee mug to slip from her grasp and shatter, splashing hot coffee on both she and Andy. She looked down to find a similar wooden dart buried in the top of her shoulder. She dropped her purse as she sank to her knees beside Andy and pulled the barb from her shoulder. "Andy…Andy" She cried as she rolled him to his back.

His eyes fluttered open as he tried to speak, "Shar…" only to close again. Sharon struggled to dig Andy's phone from the front pocket of his jeans but she was stopped short when the pain of another dart ripped through the center of her back. She fell hard, face first across Andy's chest.

"No…no…no," she whispered, trying to hold on to any shred of consciousness. Her fingertips dusted across the cool metal of Andy's Beretta 845F but from the awkward angle of her hands there was no way for Sharon to release the weapon from his holster; her own Glock 22 rested in her purse a few feet away. She turned her head slightly on Andy's chest and took small comfort in the sound of his rapidly beating heart. It was at that moment that she heard footsteps approaching her. Rolling ever so carefully to her back she caught first sight of their attacker. The man was short, maybe five-five at the most and had a very stocky build. He wore black combat boots, black cargo pants and a black long sleeve t-shirt. A ski mask covered his face and a utility vest containing at the least 15 more homemade wooden darts covered his chest. His right hand hung by his side but in his left, he held an almost four foot long bamboo blow gun. He slowed as he stepped closer to the Captain and her Lieutenant. Once he was beside Sharon he knelt just to her left, placing the blow gun on the floor. Their eyes met and there was something oddly familiar about the crystal blue orbs staring back at her. Sharon held his gaze and wondered briefly if she should speak. Oddly, his eyes were fixed and locked on hers as if he was transfixed by her mossy green ones. Slowly, painfully, Sharon lifted her hands to his face and began to inch the ski mask up. Once half of the man's face was exposed he suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he was in and his lips drew back in a snarl. A single point of impact to the side of her face ignited a spark of agony that rocked through Sharon. She tried to twist out of the way, but her body was slow, sluggish. The man yanked her by the arms and slammed her to the floor a few feet away from Andy's unconscious form. She tried again to roll from him but her drug laced mind could not make her body comply.

Andy groaned from a few feet away as his eyes fluttered open again. The sound of Sharon's pain filled moans pulled at him and he slowly rolled to his side as his eyes desperately searched for her. He watched as a combat boot kicked out viscously, repeatedly making contact with Sharon's side. The man was yelling but Andy couldn't make out what he was saying. Andy tried desperately to reach for his gun, but his arms felt like lead. The man kicked Sharon one last time, the force of his blow causing her to roll within a few inches of Andy's body. Despite the searing pain tearing through her ribs, Sharon reached out for Andy. Their fingertips touched and their eyes locked ever so briefly before they both slid into the dark oblivion of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. Please be patient with me. My computer crashed and I lost four chapters. All mistakes are still mine.**

Louie Provenza slammed the receiver of his desk phone back into its cradle for the third time in less than an hour. "Where the hell are they? It's not like the Captain to ignore a call…now Flynn's another story…" Provenza shook his head in bewilderment.

"Maybe Morales is taking longer than expected." Amy suggested.

"But that still doesn't explain why at least one them isn't answering." Mike countered.

Provenza swiveled his chair to the left, "What time is it Buzz?"

"Ten minutes since the last time you asked me, Sir."

Provenza glared at Buzz. "9:15…you know Lieutenant, your computer does have a clock in the bottom corner."

Before the Lieutenant could reply to Buzz his cell phone sounded loudly from the corner of his desk, "Damn-it, it's the kid." He answered the phone in a huff, "Rusty, look I really don't have…" Provenza was quiet as he listened to an animated Rusty, "Well how long has it been since you spoke with her?" Provenza was silent again, "What do you mean you haven't talked to her this morning?" Provenza stood and began to slowly pace, "I'm sure she's just tied up at the morgue. Look Rusty, there's a lot going on this morning. I need you to be patient and do exactly what the Captain told Gus. And as soon as I see her I will make sure that she…" Provenza's voice caught in his throat as he looked up to find Dr. Morales walking swiftly into the murder room. "Rusty, I've got to go." Provenza tossed his cellphone on his desk, "Doctor, what are you doing here?"

Dr. Morales crossed his arms over his chest, while still holding the file folder he brought with him, "Well since you didn't send anyone to check on my progress with DDA Rios, I thought that I should come and update you on my findings. Where is Captain Raydor by the way?" Morales asked in confusion as he looked around the room.

Julio stood quickly, "Sir, you haven't seen the Captain or Lieutenant Flynn this morning?"

The doctor shrugged his shoulders, "No, I haven't seen anyone, just Kendall and the body of DDA Rios. What's going on here?"

Provenza quickly turned to the others, "Mike, I need you to trace the Captain's and Flynn's phones."

"But…" Mike started.

"Damn-it Mike, just do it. I'll take full responsibility." Provenza turned back to Dr. Morales, "Doctor, if you could quickly tell us what you have learned."

Dr. Morales glanced around the room, before opening the folder in his hand. "DDA Rios…Emma, died from anaphylactic shock. She had a single puncture wound to the left side of her neck. I have sent samples off trying to identify the toxins used but so far I don't have anything definitive. I collected maple fibers from the wound so I am fairly certain that some kind of wooden projectile was used, probably a home fashioned wooden blow dart if, I had to guess."

"So are you speculating that this was an accidental death?" Amy questioned.

"I don't like to speculate, but yes. There was bruising to her chest that indicates that CPR was attempted. In my opinion…this was an abduction attempt that went seriously wrong."

"Holy crap!" Everyone in the room quickly turned toward the sound of Mike's voice. "I…I've got a location on both phones." Mike looked up, his face draining of color. "Los Feliz, it says they both are still at the Captain's condo."

Provenza quickly grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "With me…everyone with me." As the team hurried down the hall toward the elevators, Provenza was surprised to find the Doctor right beside him. "Doctor, I didn't mean…"

"No I'm coming with you. I insist." Provenza solemnly nodded his head in agreement as he and the rest of the team crowded into the elevator.

sasasasasasa

Upon entry into the parking garage at Los Feliz, Provenza's chest tightened when his eyes were immediately drawn to Flynn's car still backed in next to the Captain's silver sedan. Julio was the first from his car; with gun drawn he carefully circled each car before pausing just in front of Flynn's Crown Vic as the team and Dr. Morales gathered there. "Sir, the Lieutenant's keys are hanging from the trunk's lock. I recognize the keychain, one of Nicole's boys made it for him. There is also no sign of a struggle or altercation with the exception of what looks like a shattered coffee mug." Julio concluded as he pointed to the broken glass several feet from the car.

Provenza grimaced before turning his attention to his team, "Buzz, grab your camera and let's get this trunk open." Donning black gloves, Mike reached for the keys as Buzz filmed, while the rest of the team gathered around them with guns trained on the trunk. In one click the trunk popped open. Lieutenant Andy Flynn lay on his side; his hands, feet and mouth bound with black duct tape. "Jesus Christ, get him out of there!" Provenza ordered. It took Julio, Mike and Dr. Morales just a few seconds to pull Andy from the trunk; carefully they carried him to the front of the car and placed him on the garage floor. He was able to sit up but he swayed a little as Mike gently pulled the tape from his mouth.

Dr. Morales knelt next to Andy as Julio carefully cut the binding from Andy's hands and feet. "He took her…the bastard took her." Andy mumbled as he tried to stand.

Dr. Morales held gently to Andy's shoulder, "Lieutenant, you need to stay seated. Mike, do you have an evidence kit I can use?" Mike nodded and hurried to the back of the SUV.

Provenza shook his head in worry, "Buzz, I need you to go up to the management office and get all the camera footage from this morning. Sykes, I need you to go upstairs and let Rusty and Gus know what transpired here. Tell the kid, I'll be up to talk with him once we get Flynn situated. Mike, call SID. Damn, I need to inform Chief Taylor. Damn, Damn, Damn!" Provenza muttered as his eyes finally met those of his partner and best friend; the terror that reflected there nearly took Provenza's breath. "We will find her Flynn. You have my word. We…will find her."

Some fifteen minutes later, the parking garage was swarming with officers but glaringly absent was Assistant Chief Taylor. Provenza's call with him had been very short and very strange, leaving Provenza to worry if something more was going on besides the obvious. Andy Flynn sat on the back of an ambulance flanked on each side by Rusty and Gus. So far Andy was refusing to go to the hospital but Morales was doing his best to convince the hard headed lieutenant. Provenza looked up briefly from the incident report in his hand, his eyes meeting Rusty's. The slight shake of the young man's head told Provenza that Andy was not budging. With an exasperated sigh, Provenza tucked the clip board under his arm and strode purposely to the back of the ambulance. "Flynn, you've wasted enough time here. You are going to the hospital, end of story. Rusty you ride with Flynn, Sykes will follow with Gus."

Andy hung his head in defeat, and surprisingly did not argue. While Rusty waited for the medics to get Andy on the stretcher and loaded into the ambulance he stepped closer to Provenza. "Thank you Lieutenant. I know my…Mom would want me to make sure that Andy is okay." Rusty looked down, trying to gather his thoughts and hold his emotions at bay. "What if…" His voice broke and he looked down again.

Provenza reached out, placing a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. He was about to speak when Gus yelled that they were ready to leave. "Go." Provenza nodded slightly. The older man folded his arms across his chest as he watched Rusty climb into the ambulance, glad that for now he was spared from making the same promise to Rusty that he made to Flynn just minutes earlier. Provenza turned his attention back to Mike and Julio, "Go find out what in the hell is taking Buzz so long, please!"

sasasasasasa

Louie Provenza rocked slowly back and forth, his office chair making an unpleasant squeaking noise every time he leaned back. Buzz glanced ruefully at Mike, but both knew better than to speak. It was now late afternoon and to say that tensions were running high would be an understatement. The video Buzz pulled from the Captain's building was exceptionally clear, but shed little light on the identity of their suspect who managed to keep most of his facial features hidden at all times. Provenza dreaded more than anything the moment he would have to show the parking garage footage to Andy, but he knew eventually there would be no getting around it.

"Have you heard anything from Julio?" Mike asked even though he knew the answer.

"No…He's still canvasing the park with everyone else, but so far nothing." Provenza answered with a mumble. The team had still yet to see Taylor and his absence though often welcomed did nothing but increase their anxiety tenfold. At the sound of foots steps entering the murder room, Provenza stood only to find Amy Sykes followed by an exhausted looking Andy Flynn. "Damn-it Sykes, I told you to take him home."

"Don't blame Amy; she knew I would drive myself if she didn't agree to bring me." Andy's eyes drifted to the murder board but he looked away quickly when he saw Sharon's picture staring backing at him. "Please tell me you have something…anything. Where's Julio by the way?" Andy asked as he slowly took a seat at Julio's desk, the thought of sitting at his own desk, so close to Sharon's empty office made his heart race.

"Where are Rusty and Gus?" Provenza asked, conveniently avoiding Flynn's question.

"Picking up sandwiches from around the corner, I figured we all could use something to eat and they needed something to do." Amy spoke up. "And don't worry; Chuck has someone watching them…just in case."

"What about the vehicle the asshole was driving? No luck there?" Andy questioned again.

Provenza shared a knowing look with Mike and Buzz. "Uh…no…No luck."

Andy lean forward in his chair, looking intently from Buzz to Mike and finally to Provenza, "Cut the bullshit old man, I can tell there's something the three of you are keeping from me. Now…I need to know everything. What about the security footage from the garage?" Andy stood slowly to get his footing, before motioning to Buzz, "Que up the video, I want to see it."

"Flynn…" Provenza started but stopped when he saw the look on his best friends face. "Buzz…go ahead. Sykes, why don't you join us too?"

Andy followed Buzz into electronics and sat heavily into the chair next to him. "Sir, are you sure you should be here?" Buzz questioned. Andy glared at Buzz but did not answer him. Provenza and Sykes both leaned against the credenza behind the two men.

"Go ahead Buzz," Provenza prompted.

Andy leaned slightly forward in his chair as the video started with him and Sharon exiting the elevator. He was taken aback for a second at how clear the footage actually was. A slight smiled crossed Andy's features for a brief second as he admired how damn beautiful Sharon looked in her jeans and blazer. He drew in a deep, ragged breath as the video continued. Gripping the edge of the table, Andy watched in horror as the second dart hit Sharon in the middle of her back. "I didn't know she was hit twice," he quietly mumbled. Provenza and Amy shared a worried look as the video continued; Amy couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped her throat as she watched her Captain being kicked repeatedly. "Pause it…Buzz…Please." Andy's voice was barely a whisper, he stared intently at screen stopped at the precise moment Sharon's trembling hand reached out and sought his comforting touch. Closing his eyes, Andy raised his fingers tips to his lips as he let the memories of Sharon's soft skin wash over him. Amy crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look at the wall for a few moments as not to intrude on what she felt was a very private moment. Andy wasn't quite sure how much time had passed when he finally opened his eyes and nodded at Buzz to continue.

Their attacker disappeared from view for several minutes as Andy continued to watch. Once the man entered the frame again, Andy's chest tightened and he looked worriedly at Provenza. He could feel the anxiety building inside him as he watched the man place a large black duffle bag beside the unconscious body of the woman he loved. "No…No…No!" Andy whispered as his anxiety turned quickly into nausea. The man knelt beside Sharon, softly caressing the Captain's face before unbuttoning several buttons of her pale blue silk blouse to revel her soft pink lace and satin bra underneath. They continued to watch as he traced his finger across one lace clad breast and then the other before he gently lifted her and arranged her body in the duffle. Andy leaned his head against the table, scared for a moment that he was going to be sick, "Turn it off. Turn the damn thing off."

Provenza nodded at Buzz who quickly stopped the video feed and quietly followed Amy Sykes out of the room. Once the door was softly shut, Provenza took the seat next to his partner and best friend. "You okay?" Andy didn't answer as his head continued to rest against the edge of the table. "I didn't want you to have to see that…but you do need to know the rest. After the asshole locked you in the trunk, he zipped up the duffle and slung it over his shoulder as if it was just his daily gym bag. He carried the Captain out of the parking garage and down the street. Mike and Buzz were able to catch his movements until…" Provenza sighed, not wanting to continue, "Until he entered the park." Andy looked up quickly, his ashen face causing Provenza great concern, "Flynn…over half of the LAPD are out there right now looking for her. They will find her. You need to stay calm."

"Why aren't we all out there looking? I don't understand why we all are just sitting here." Andy stammered. "Julio…that's where he is right now?"

Provenza solemnly shook his head, "Yeah, Taylor called and ordered us all to stand down, but thankfully Chief Howard insisted that Julio participate in the search. It's been a few hours since I last heard from him, but so far…nothing."

Andy stood slowly, "Do you think it's someone working for Stroh?" He asked as he sluggishly began to pace while running his fingers through his already messy hair. "I mean…the park…Stroh liked to take…" but Andy couldn't get the words out. His eyes met Provenza's one again, "If something happens to her…I don't know what…Rusty…he…" Andy shook his head. "Look I need to go check on the kid, make sure that he and Gus are back." Before Provenza could respond, Andy opened the door and was gone.

Some thirty minutes later, Provenza glanced over to where Flynn was quietly sitting at Julio's desk. He was becoming more exhausted looking by the second and they all were concerned about his blood pressure. Provenza stood, sharing a worried glance with Mike, "Flynn, why don't you go in the Captain's office and rest for a few minutes. I'll check on Rusty and you can have some time to…" Provenza's words died on his lips as he looked up at the sound of someone entering the murder room.

Detective Julio Sanchez strode purposely into the murder room in one hand he carried 2 large plastic evidence bags and in the other he held what appeared to be a large black duffle bag. Andy and the rest of the team members stood, their eyes transfixed on Julio. "Please tell me you found her?" Andy begged as he stepped closer to the detective.

Julio's eyes fell and he shook his head, "I'm sorry Sir. We found the duffle and what appears to be some of the Captain's clothing in a remote canyon but no sign of her or the man who took her." Andy turned away from Julio, his sorrow filled eyes briefly meeting Provenza's. "Sir, I need you to identify the clothing we found, if you could?" Julio placed the items on the empty desk next to Mike as Andy and the team gathered round.

Andy lifted the first bag containing a pair of black boots. He sat the boots to the side and lifted the second bag that held what appeared to be a navy blue blazer. Andy hugged the evidence bag tightly to his chest, "Both belong to Sharon; Emily gave her this blazer for Christmas last year. It's one of her… favorites." He choked.

"Julio, you're certain this is the same duffle we saw on the video?" Provenza questioned.

Julio looked down to floor avoiding eye contact with his team members, "Yes Sir." He finally replied. "SID recovered hair that most likely belongs to the Captain. There was also…" Julio paused, hesitant to continue, "Evidence suggesting that the Captain became ill while still inside…"

Unable to listen to another word, Andy turned quickly, the evidence bag containing Sharon's blazer sliding to the floor as he hurried away. Provenza started after him, but was stopped by Julio. "Sir, let me…please." Nodding, Provenza placed a reassuring hand on Julio's arm before he watched the younger detective hurry after Andy Flynn. Mike bent, picking up the evidence bag from where it now rested on the floor next to him. He turned it over and immediately noticed what appeared to be vomit staining the expensive fabric. Mike sighed as he shared a knowing look with Amy before placing the bag back on the desk alongside the other evidence.

"Is my Mom dead?" The voice was low and yet it startled the remaining team members. "I saw Andy…hurry by the breakroom. He…he looked really…upset."

"Damn-it!" Provenza muttered under his breath before turning his attention to Rusty. "No, Rusty. Your Mom is…still missing."

"Then why is Andy so…"

"Rusty…" Mike interrupted. "Let me walk you back to the breakroom and I'll catch you and Gus up to speed. Okay?" Mike shared a knowing look with Provenza as he gently guided Rusty down the hall.

Julio Sanchez stood outside the men's restroom, giving Andy a few minutes to himself. He could easily imagine exactly how the Lieutenant was feeling. Hell, they were all scared. Julio's mind raced back to the exact second he spotted the duffle in a densely wooded section of the park. If Julio closed his eyes, he could still feel his hands shake as he tugged on the zipper, all the while praying that the body of his Captain was not inside. The relief that the duffle was empty with the exception of a few items of clothing was short lived once stench of vomit hit Julio like a ton of bricks. Julio opened his eyes, shaking his head to clear the memory from his mind. Quietly, Julio opened the door to the men's room and stepped inside. A weary looking Andy Flynn stood at a sink on the opposite side of the room. Leaning over he cupped his hands under the running water, splashing the cool liquid to his face. He looked up and his eyes met Julio's in the mirror. "We are going to find her. I know we will." Julio started.

"Don't…don't make promises you can't keep. You saw the video?" Andy questioned, his eyes still locked on Julio's. Julio nodded. "What if he…" Andy leaned forward, his eyes closing briefly.

Julio stepped closer, placing a comforting hand on Flynn's arm, as the older man struggled to hang on to his small remaining thread of composure. "The Captain is strong…she's tough and most of all…" Julio waited until Andy was finally looking at him, "Most of all, she's smart. You and I both know she is the smartest woman we have ever known. Even if we don't find her…She will figure out a way to get out of this. Of that I am certain."

Andy turned to lean against the vanity, "I haven't told anyone this, not even Provenza." Julio waited for the Lieutenant to continue, not quite sure where he was going exactly. "My knife is missing. I know I had it on me this morning. I'm sure of it."

"You think the Captain has it?" Julio questioned, unsure.

"I kind of thought maybe…then I saw the video. When…when that second dart hit her and she fell…over me…I can't be one hundred percent sure, but I think… she may have gotten to it then. If she can keep it hidden until the right time…Damn-it, I'm just grasping at straws." Andy lowered his head, running his fingers through his hair.

Just as Julio was about to answer, a soft knock sounded from the door. It opened slightly, "Chief Taylor is on his way and requesting our presence." Amy called before the door closed once again. Andy reached for a few paper towels to dry his hands and face before silently following Julio back to the murder room.

Assistant Chief Russell Taylor entered the murder room with Deputy Chief Fritz Howard and Commander Ann McGinnis following closely behind. Andy remained seated at Julio's desk while everyone else stood around him. Provenza crossed his arms over his chest, glaring intently as he waited for the Chief to speak. Taylor briefly made eye contact with each member of the Major Crimes squad before coming to rest on the questioning eyes of Andy Flynn. "Flynn?" Taylor questioned. "Are you sure you should you be here?"

"Where else would I be?" Andy questioned as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

Taylor nodded silently. "Just cut the crap and fill us in on why you left us here watching useless video all damn day while our Captain…" Provenza was quickly silenced by Andy's hand on his arm.

"I know you all are frustrated, but I had my reasons." Taylor started as he looked to Chief Howard before continuing. "Captain Raydor…" Andy stood suddenly, causing the Chief to fumble his words and take a step back. "Damn-it Flynn…"

"Hey, I'm just listening… Chief." Andy retorted.

"Captain Raydor wasn't our only abduction today." Taylor took a deep breath as his eyes met the confused faces staring back at him. "It is with regret that I have to inform you that DDA Andrea Hobbs was abducted sometime in the early morning hours.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain was loud, pounding against what sounded like plastic she thought with concern. Nonetheless, the voice still called to her over the blowing deluge; it sounded oddly familiar, but yet so very distant. Her eyes fluttered opened only to quickly close again, shielding her pounding head from the almost nonexistent light surrounding her. "Sharon…Sharon…" the voice called again. "Please…wake up! Sharon…I need you to wake up…" Her body jerked involuntarily as thunder rumbled low and deep. A strangled moan escaped her lips as pain, hot and searing shot through her side. "Sharon…" The voice was softer this time, barely audible above the storm, "Sharon…please…we have to get out of here…Sharon…"

 ****sasasasasasa****

Andy Flynn sat low in the passenger's seat, his eyes closed, the side of his head resting against the cool glass of the window. The strumming of the windshield wipers filled the silence in the SUV. He couldn't believe Chief Taylor had ordered their whole division to stand down, sending them home until the break of day the next morning. They were wasting precious time he thought with grimace. Louie Provenza glanced over at his friend, his eyes clouded with worry. Thunder sounded deep, rattling the windows of the car. Andy jolted in his seat, his eyes flew open and he tried to find bearing as to where exactly, he was. "Where are we?" Andy mumbled as he ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"I thought you might want to go by your place, pick up a few things before we meet Rusty at the Captain's condo." Provenza answered without taking his eyes off the road.

"Are you crazy, old man?" Confusion evident in Andy's voice.

Lightning flashed, briefly filling the car with a glimmer of light, Louie Provenza pulled off onto a dark side street, placing the SUV in park. He shifted in his seat as his eyes met the exhausted gaze of his best friend, "You're exhausted, you look like shit, I thought just maybe you would want a change of clothes. I could go on, but I don't think that any of the reason's I've mentioned so far make me crazy."

Closing his eyes once again, Andy leaned his head back against the seat, a half smile ghosting across his face. "I let my place go… months back. It made no sense to pay rent when I was spending all my time with…Sharon." Her name faded on his lips as he fought to swallow the emotion building in the back of his throat.

Provenza slowly shook his head, "You never said anything…I knew you were there, occasionally but…I had no idea it had become a permanent arrangement."

"Arrangement…arrangement…" Andy questioned with a scowl. "You honestly think my…life with her is just… an arrangement?"

With a slight roll of his eyes, Louie leaned his head against the steering wheel, a deep sigh escaping his lips, "Ye gods…Flynn…"

"No, no…" Andy interrupted before Provenza could continue. "You don't get it." Andy shifted in his seat so he could look at his partner. "This…my life with Sharon…it's the real deal. I have never... felt like this before, she…" Andy glanced down for a few moments before he looked back up, his eyes locking on Provenza's. "I'm asking her to marry me; the kids and I already have everything planned. She doesn't know it yet, but Emily and Ricky are both coming home in a couple of weeks. Emily is staying with Nic, Dean and the two boys…and Rick is staying with Drew. I haven't had a chance to tell you, but those two have really hit it off, Drew has even been to visit Rick in Palo Alto a couple of times in the last few months. And Rusty…" Andy smiled sadly, "The kid insisted on hiding the ring in his room… so there would be no chance of Sharon finding it before the big night. Oh god…Rusty…" Andy's voice broke and he moved his hands to cover his face.

"Flynn…Andy…" His voice softening as thunder shook the SUV's windows once again. "We will find…"

"Don't!" Andy spat. "Don't you fucking promise me something that you very well know won't happen. Each minute…each second that passes by…we are losing precious time." Lightning illuminated Andy's pained face and Provenza closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts.

Provenza's voice was low as he shifted in his seat, "Patrol will have multiple units in the park for the rest of the night. I know you don't want to admit it but Taylor was right, there's very little we can do tonight, especially with this rain. The Captain is smart…Hobbs too for that matter. If he has them together…Maybe, well…" Louie Provenza shifted the SUV into drive as he looked at his friend one last time, "Let's get you home to Rusty. Julio is planning on staying the night as well…I hope that's okay?"

Silence once again filled the car, Andy nodded even though it was dark and Provenza could barely see him. Closing his eyes, Andy turned his face back to the passenger window as the rain kicked up again, blowing against them in blinding torrents. His mind drifted back to his last glimpse of Sharon and the cloudy moss of her always vibrant green eyes, to the gentle ghost of her fingertips against his, to the words he would swear on his life that she whispered… 'Love you, always.' It was an endearment that she used only for him, because a simple 'I love you' just wasn't enough to express what she held so deeply in her heart. Those three words were written in her beautiful, flowing hand that very first time she finally found the courage bear her heart and soul to him. And now, no matter how many times a day he heard those words tumble from her lips, written on a note or even in a text, his heart would swell as if he was experiencing them for the very first time. The fear that he would never, ever hear her sweet whisper again settled deep in Andy's chest. He wasn't sure he was strong enough to survive losing her, for she is his strength, his life, his everything.

 ****sasasasasasa****

Sharon Raydor lay curled on her side. She knew more than anything that she needed to try to get up but she just felt so very tired. She could still hear the rain blowing and even though she had yet to open her eyes she knew it was still dark out. Stretching her legs, her foot touched cool metal and suddenly she realized with dread that her feet were bare. With a loud moan she tried to sit up. "Oh my god Sharon…you're finally awake!" Sharon's eyes flew open and she squinted, trying to find the source of the voice she finally recognized from her dreams.

"Andrea?" She choked as the pain threatened to take her breath away. Her eyes slowly surveyed their surroundings as panic bubbled up in her chest. Both Andrea and Sharon were in four feet by four feet chain link cages that reminded Sharon of a dog kennel she had once seen at a crime scene. The cages where held off the now wet ground by cinderblocks, Sharon linked her fingers through the cool metal fencing to keep herself steady as she fought to sit up straighter. "Oh…my…" She slowly turned her head taking in everything that she could despite the fact that her glasses were also missing. Andrea was encaged only a couple of feet away from Sharon and a third empty cage lay to the back of what Sharon now realized was a military grade tent. She turned back to focus on Andrea, "Are you okay?"

The tent was dark with the exception of a small lantern hanging from a rope near the front flap. "I am now that you're awake. He's been gone for a while…Sharon, we have to get out of here…I'm afraid of what he may have planned…"

"I know." Sharon quickly spoke up as her gaze met that of her friend. "Andrea, you're sure you're okay? He didn't hurt you?"

"No." Andrea shook her head, "I remember walking to my car and then I woke up here. There's some kind of wound on the side of my neck. It's sore and itches like crazy but other than that I'm fine, really."

Sharon shifted slightly to ease the pain in her side, "It was some sort of homemade dart. He got Andy…" Sharon's voice shook slightly, "in the neck too. How long do you think he has been gone?"

"Several hours…Sharon, what did he do to you?"

"I'm okay, really…just give me a minute…to think." Grimacing, Sharon moved to inspect the padlock holding the small door to the cage closed. As she leaned forward, she felt something poking her in the lower part of her abdomen. With a small shake of her head, she suddenly remembered Andy's knife that she had managed to shove quickly down in her jeans just before she had gotten a knowing look at their abductor. She leaned to the left, slowly working the knife out with the tips of her fingers. Triumphant, Sharon held up the knife for Andrea to see. "I was able to slip it off of Andy's belt just before he took me. I really had almost forgotten about it." Sharon moved to sit on her knees as she worked diligently to pick the padlock, thankful that Andy's knife had an assortment of blades. Even though it was cool and damp in the tent, Sharon could feel beads of perspiration sliding down her neck and back. The pain in her side tempted to distract her progress, but she fought it down with every ounce of her being. Just when she was about to lean back to rest, the lock snapped open.

"Oh thank god," Andrea breathed.

Sharon closed the knife, sliding it into her jeans pocket just before crawling through the small opening and rolling to the wet ground below. She couldn't hide the pain filled groan that escaped her lips as she lay awkwardly in the small damp space between the two cages.

Andrea clung to wire fencing just beside Sharon, "Are you okay?"

Sharon closed her eyes for a few moments before answering, "Just a few bruised ribs…I think." Sharon pulled the knife from her jeans once again as she sat up and began work on Andrea's lock. Within seconds the lock was open and Andrea slowly crawled out. The two women clung tightly to each other for what seemed like minutes before Sharon gently pulled away. Eyeing Andrea's jeans, red button up and also bare feet she shook her head in irritation, "The sneaky bastard took our shoes. Are you up for hiking out of here barefoot in this storm?"

"As long as we are out of here, I don't care. But where are we anyway?"

Sharon reached up, moving Andrea's collar to the side, she inspected the large red welt there. "I'm fairly certain that we are still in the park. I'm just not sure which part. Once we are outside, we will have to decide which way is our best course of action. It would be much easier if it wasn't raining." Andrea shook her head in agreement. "Listen… we will get out of here!" Sharon continued, "I am certain that my team already knows that he brought me into the park. There will be people looking for us, of that I am sure."

"The park? Griffith Park? How do you know that?" Andrea questioned.

"Andrea… we need to go, quickly. I'll explain later when we are safe and sound. Do you trust me?"

"With my life…" Andrea stood and offered a hand down to Sharon. Sharon wasn't prepared for the pain and dizziness that washed over her once she was on her feet and it was all Andrea could do to keep her from falling. "Whoa…okay, I've gotcha."

Steading herself against Andrea, Sharon struggled to gain control of her body. "I'm okay. I promise…just give me a second" A few minutes later, still holding to Sharon, Andrea started for the front of the tent. "No." Sharon paused, we need to go out the back side, even if we have to cut a hole and climb out." Moving to the back right corner, Sharon cut a small flap along the bottom of the tent. Holding it open, Sharon waited while Andrea climbed out first. Slipping Andy's knife back into her jeans, Sharon slowly followed after Andrea.

They were both soaked in a matter of seconds. "How do we know which way?" Andrea worried, her voice barely audible above the wind and rain.

Sharon held her hand to her face, trying to look through the blinding deluge. She stepped around the right side of the tent to see what the terrain looked like that way. She then turned and eased along the back wall of the tent to get a look at the other side. She really wasn't sure, but her gut instinct told her that they need to follow a straight course out from the left side of the tent. She turned back to Andrea who was right behind her, "This way…I think we should go this way." Andrea nodded slightly, looping her right arm through Sharon's left they headed out into the dark, rainy night.

 ****sasasasasasa****

The metal cot sagged with the weight of the now sleeping man. He had come into the smaller tent to get a quick bite to eat and rest for only a few minutes but he let his exhaustion and the lull of the beating rain get the better of him. The blond was so easy, out like a light and in the cage before he could blink an eye. Then the dark headed one had to go and die on him. Stupid bitch. He should have known the redhead would be the most trouble. He had been worried more about the boyfriend, but that asshole went down like a ton of bricks. Yeah, he should have known she would fight back. The one thing he had never expected though; was the way he was so easily distracted by the green of her eyes. The color was like moss on a bright summer day and the harder she fought the brighter her eyes became. He also had the odd sensation that she somehow knew him. A brief moment of recognition had flitted across her face just before he came to his senses and stopped her from removing his mask. How could she know him he wondered? He looked nothing like his father and besides he had spent most of his time away from LA until…well, he didn't want to think about what happened over a year ago when his destiny was so suddenly changed. He would only get angry if he thought about that day and he did not need his anger to cloud what he had planned for his guest.

 ****sasasasasasa****

It had been well over two hours, thankfully the rain had finally stopped and the sun was just beginning to come up causing the sky to brighten considerably. Andrea Hobbs sat with her back resting against a large concrete culvert. She cast a worried glance at the woman seated beside her. Both women were tired, muddy and marred by the rough terrain they had covered so far. Their jeans were ripped, their blouses torn, hands and feet scraped and bloody from numerous falls, slips and unseen hazards. Andrea was scared. How much further did they have to go? Sharon opened her eyes to find Andrea starring at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing…I uh…never realized your hair was so…wavy."

Smiling, Sharon knew that was nowhere near what Andrea was really thinking, but she played along, "Andy would have me wearing it natural every day if he had his way."

"I take it things are really good at home." Andrea smiled.

"Hmm." Sharon blushed slightly, "Speaking of home, help me up…it can't be much further to a road or trail since there is drainage pipe here." Andrea stood slowly, groaning slightly at the pain in her right foot. Holding an arm out for Sharon, she pulled her friend up. Once to her feet, Sharon leaned all of her weight against the culvert for several moments. She didn't want to admit to Andrea how dizzy she really felt. "Okay, ready if you are."

They continued down a steep incline for about forty yards when Sharon stopped dead in her tracks, "Listen…" The hum of a motor was barely audible off in the unseen distance. Andrea was surprised at how quickly Sharon began to move and she found it impossible to keep up. At the bottom of the hill, Sharon disappeared into a lush thicket of bamboo. Andrea stopped and listened, the motor was undeniably closer. Spurred on by the thought of possible rescue, she hurried through the thicket, only to stumble out on to a wide patch of grass that sloped down to a paved road. Sharon stood in the middle of the road, her attention focused at the approaching sound. As the vehicle finally came into view, Sharon breathed an audible sigh of relief.

The ride to the command post only took roughly fifteen minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime to Captain Raydor. Andrea squeezed her hand tightly as the tents and other LAPD vehicles came into view. As she climbed from the back of the SUV, she looked up to see Lieutenants Tao and Provenza hurrying toward her. "Captain…" Provenza started.

"Lieutenant, I'm fine." She quickly interrupted, turning her attention to Tao, "Mike, I need you to accompany Andrea to the hospital and stay with her until I get there." Mike looked worriedly at Provenza before nodding his head. Silently, he made his way over to Andrea. She shook her head but still allowed him to lead her to the nearby awaiting ambulance.

"Captain, I think…"

"Lieutenant…" Captain Raydor's voice was low. "This is not up for discussion. I'm well aware that I need to go to the hospital…eventually. But there are pressing matters that we need…"

"Sharon!" She couldn't help but turn at the sound of her name and at the panicked voice that called for her, her heart dipped at the sight of a rapidly approaching Andy Flynn, followed closely behind by Detective Sanchez. Sharon wanted nothing more than for Andy to lift her into his arms and carry her away from everything and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he planned exactly that.

As he neared, she held up her hand and took a small step back, "Andy…I'm okay."

He almost skidded to a stop as he slowly looked her up and down. Every area of exposed skin on her beautiful body was either cut, scratched, bruised or muddy. Her hair hung in wild, still damp waves partly obscuring a large, deep purple bruise just below her right eye. There were scratches and small red welts across her beautiful face and neck. The soft blue silk shirt, one of his favorites on her, hung loosely on her frame. The left sleeve was torn at the shoulder and stained with blood and mud. As she shifted her hands, he immediately noticed both of her palms were skinned. Both knees of her jeans were caked in mud; the left one torn, exposing a scraped and bloody knee. As Andy's eyes finally drifted to her feet, he couldn't really understand how she was even still standing on them. "Sharon…you're not okay. You need to let me get you to the hospital." He stepped closer still, only for her to inch back from him.

"Lieutenant…" She warned, her eyes flashing in irritation.

"Damn-it Sharon!" Andy muttered as he still stepped closer to her.

"Flynn, that's enough." Provenza interjected, knowing that pushing the Captain right now would not be a good idea. Out numbered, Andy looked at the ground in defeat.

Sharon crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself tightly. Andy was certain he saw a twinge of pain ghost across her face. "Will you at least take my jacket…you're freezing." Sharon nodded her head ever so slightly in agreement.

Andy shrugged out of his jacket; slowly, carefully he placed it around the Captains shoulders. Sharon closed her eyes briefly, allowing Andy's calming scent to wash over her. Instinctively, she could not stop her fingertips from ghosting across the top of his right hand. She opened her eyes and found Andy standing directly in front of her, his dark chestnut eyes shaded with worry. Provenza, Julio and Amy were now standing closer to the entrance of the command tent. "Sha…" He started but she shook her head, placing her hand in the middle of his chest.

"Soon. I promise. Andy…" His name had never sounded so wonderful to his ears. "I have to see this through for myself…Andrea and Emma. Please…" Her voice quivered slightly.

Andy's throat tightened and he couldn't get the words he needed to come. She was right, deep down he knew that, but yet he hated it all the same. He nodded slightly and stepped back, her handing falling limply to her side. And despite the pain he knew she had to be in, she lifted her head high and strode with purpose into the command tent, her team following watchfully behind.

Chiefs Taylor and Howard both looked up in surprise to find Captain Raydor and her team filing into the tent. Chief Taylor dropped the papers in his hand, stepping forward, "Captain, you need to be at the hospital. Why are you still here?" His eyes moved to the stoic faces of Flynn and Provenza before settling on the battered woman before him.

"I understand Chief, but I have information you and Chief Howard need. Do you even know who you are looking for?"

Howard and Taylor shared a knowing look, "We were under the assumption that the identity of our suspect is still unknown. Are you telling us that you can identify him?"

Sharon nodded slightly, stepping forward to the large map of the park on display. "Is this where we came out of woods?" She asked, pointing to a blue pin. Not waiting for an answer, Captain Raydor continued, "It took us over two hours to get to that point from where he was holding us, somewhere around here." She pointed to an area due east from their point of rescue. "You will find at least one tent with three... cages, but I have the feeling there is another tent nearby that he uses as his home base. The man you are looking for is skilled, yet…" She paused searching for the right words. "Simple minded and socially awkward. He has deep abandonment issues, due in part from spending most of his formative years shuffling from one institution to another. Institution is a loose term, considering the majority of the places that would accept him were in South America and Mexico."

"Captain…" Taylor spoke up, "I don't mean to interrupt but how do you know all of this?"

Sharon slowly surveyed the room as dozens of curious eyes followed her, "Chief, the person that responsible for all of this is…Michael Schaeffer, the son of…"

"Judge Stephen Schaeffer." Fritz Howard continued. "Son of a bitch…And Captain, you think he's still out there, living in those woods?"

"I do." Sharon quietly nodded. Andy watched with concern, Sharon's face had paled considerably since she began speaking. He also noticed despite the shield of his bulky jacket, she was holding tightly to her side.

"Okay everyone…" Chief Taylor spoke up. "You heard the Captain. Let's go get this bastard. Chief Howard, if you will coordinate the effort."

Sharon slowly moved to the corner of the area as Howard gave orders to the officers on hand while Buzz displayed the most recent passport picture of Michael Schaeffer to group. "Ma'am?" She looked up to find Julio approaching her. "Amy and I would like to join in the search."

"Yes…go ahead. And Julio…thank you." Julio gave her a nod and small smile before turning to join the other officers as they filed out of the command area.

Sharon scanned the nearly empty tent in search of Andy or Provenza. She finally saw them outside in deep conversation with Buzz. Andy looked up just in time to see his jacket slip off of Sharon's shoulders and sag to the ground below. Shoving Buzz aside, he was by her side in a matter of seconds. Leaning into him, Sharon clutched her chest, "Andy…I…can't…breathe…" at that moment her knees gave way just as Andy caught her limp body in his arms.

"I need some help in here!" Andy yelled, gently lowering her body to the ground. "Sharon…dear god…Sharon!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for your patience. I'm sorry for not updating more often, but real life is kicking my butt right now. Thanks to everyone for your reviews, favorites, follows and PMs; they all mean a lot.**

The private waiting room on the fourth floor was quiet and small. It had been over two hours since they had been transferred upstairs away from the prying eyes of the media. Once the press got wind that the missing Police Captain and DDA had stumbled out of the woods onto a seldom used access road in Griffith park, they had descended upon the hospital like vultures looking for their last meal. Andy sat against the left wall of the dreary room, flanked on one side by Rusty and by Drew on the other. He leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees, his head balanced in his hands. Every few minutes he would absentmindedly rub the back of his neck. Nicole stood in the corner of the room, her back to everyone while she quietly talked to Dean on her cell phone.

On the opposite side of the room, Provenza carefully watched his best friend. Andy has been exceptionally quiet over the last three hours, not even allowing one over exuberant "journalist" to rile him. Instead, it was Rusty who almost came to blows with the nosey, piece of crap reporter. Had Gus and Drew not been there to intervene, Provenza was sure Rusty would have decked the son of a bitch and with good reason he thought with a sly smile. He glanced at his watch wondering what was keeping Patrice. It had been over fifteen minutes since she had ventured to see if she could find out any more information on their Captain. The click-clack of approaching heels on the cold grey tile floor drew Provenza's attention, "Oh for the love of god…" he muttered under his breath as he caught sight of the person hurrying toward them. The woman was tall, attractive but not beautiful, her blondish hair pulled into a loose chignon at the base of her neck gave her an air of superiority. Dressed to the nines in head to toe Chanel, she had made sure to marry well the second time around, Provenza thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mike Tao leaned over to Provenza.

"Yep, the one and only ex-Mrs. Flynn. She is the last person Andy needs…" Provenza's words died on his lips as he watched Rusty stand, stepping into Rebecca's surprisingly warm embrace. Gus and Drew soon followed suite. Placing a gentle hand on Andy's shoulder, she then leaned forward and whispered into his ear as he slowly nodded his head before she continued over to speak to their daughter. "Well, well, well…" Provenza looked at Mike with another roll of his eyes. Steeling himself, Provenza quickly realized that Rebecca was now heading directly for him. "Rebecca…" He nodded as she took the chair to his left.

"Louie, it's been a while." She crossed her long legs, her eyes wandering back to where Andy and her son sat.

'Not long enough.' Provenza thought ruefully. Trying to hide his irritation, Provenza turned in his seat to get a better look at the woman sitting next to him, "I'm not sure this is a good time for you to be here. The Captain…"

"Sharon…Her name is Sharon." Rebecca coolly interrupted. "For gods' sake Louie, you can save the Captain talk for one of your officers. And I have every right to be here, Sharon would want me to be here."

Provenza shrugged in disbelief, "She would huh? I guess Andy wants you here too?" He fought to keep his voice low, his eyes dark with contempt.

"As a matter of fact…yes. He asked Nicole to call me."

Provenza rolled his eyes yet again, "Yeah…sure. If that is what you choose to believe, then who am I to…disagree."

Rebecca chuckled softly, "You have no fucking clue do you…" She shifted in her seat, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. "That woman in there…" Her voice lowered even more, "I owe her more than you could ever imagine…my kids, they owe her everything…She gave them their father back. She opened all of our eyes and made us see the man that he really is…And I don't mean just the man he has become, but the man that was always there…"

"Andy did all the work…" Provenza argued.

"Yes…you're right he did, but you of all people should know that wasn't enough. No matter what he did, no matter what he said, it was ever enough. Well…maybe it was for Nicole, but certainly not for me and not for Drew either. Not until…we saw him through her eyes. You can disagree, you can think I'm crazy, but Sharon Raydor made me see…no, she made me believe in Andy again and for that I will be forever grateful." Rebecca slowly unfolded her arms and lightly rubbed her forehead. Her eyes drifted to where her ex-husband sat unmoving, then back to his best friend frowning beside her. "He's too quiet."

"Yeah." Provenza mumbled.

"Well at least we can agree on something." Rebecca countered with a shake of her head. "How much longer do you think it will be before we hear something?"

"Patrice went to check…" Louie glanced at his watch, "But that was over twenty minutes ago." Rebecca was about to ask who Patrice was, when Louie suddenly stood. "Patrice?" he questioned at the attractive woman walking quickly toward them.

Andy and Rusty both stood suddenly as well, "Is she okay? Patrice…please." Andy begged.

Patrice glanced quickly at Louie but he couldn't read her features, before gently laying her hand on Andy's arm, "The surgery is almost over, maybe ten minutes more. There was additional damage that they had not expected which is why it has taken so long. She…" Patrice paused, "One of the nurses sent me to find out if a family member could donate blood on Sharon's behalf but since there's not any immediate family…"

"Sharon and I are a match." Andy stepped closer to Patrice.

"Andy…" Patrice shook her head, "you can't donate due to the medications…"

"I'll do it." Drew spoke up suddenly, "Please, Dad…I want to do this."

The sadness that had washed over Andy's face was suddenly replaced with hope as Drew moved to stand beside his father. "Patrice, this is my son Drew."

Patrice reached her hand out, "Drew, I'm Patrice Provenza. I've heard a lot about you from Sharon." She smiled warmly, "You and your father are a match?" Drew nodded, glancing quickly to his mother. "Good, just follow me."

Drew paused for a moment as his gaze drifted back to his mother for a second time. "I'll come with you." Rebecca stood quickly, a soft smile on her face.

Provenza watched as Rebecca hurried off after Patrice and Drew. He moved closer to Rusty and Andy who were both still standing as if waiting for more information that obviously wasn't coming. "What did she mean by additional damage?" Rusty questioned quietly.

Andy closed his eyes and softly shook his head. "I don't know."

"I mean if Mom needed a blood donor then…that can't be good. Can it?" Rusty turned to focus on Provenza just as Andy's phone sounded loudly from his pocket.

Quickly glancing at the phone, "Oh thank god it's Ricky." Andy hurried out in to the hall. "Hey son…" was all Provenza could hear him say as he watched Andy pace up and down in front of the small waiting room while filling the Captain's son in on everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Rusty took his seat next to Gus as Provenza sat in the chair vacated by Andy, "Any word yet from Emily?" He asked hoping to steer the conversation away from the Captain's condition.

Rusty shrugged without looking up, "She's on stand-by in Rome, but the next fight is looking very promising. I'm just glad Ricky finally called Andy back. Even if he can get on a direct flight from Dubai into LAX, you are still looking at the very least sixteen hours in the air. Lieutenant…" The silence was deafening in small, quiet waiting room, "She's going to be okay…isn't' she? I mean, she called me from the patrol car after they were picked up just to reassure me that she was fine. We only talked for a few seconds, she sounded tired but okay… I don't understand what happened."

"Rusty…" Provenza struggled to find the right words, "It all happened so quickly, one moment she was standing there talking and the next… Andy caught her just before she fell. None of us understand why this happened. But Rusty, I really do believe that she will be alright."

Rusty looked up, his tired eyes shining, "I hope so Lieutenant, and not only for me, Emily and Ricky." They both watched as Andy ended his call with Ricky, the worry etched deep across his features. Instead of joining them in the tight quarters, he leaned against the wall adjacent to the waiting room door. "It's Andy I'm worried most about. I'm not really sure that he can handle losing her, god forbid it ever came to that. I…" Rusty paused again, he looked to Gus with a sad smile, "Gus and I overheard them talking late one night a week or so ago. We didn't mean to listen in on their private conversation…it just happened. We were out on the balcony and they didn't realize we were there so we just waited while they talked, argued really."

Provenza placed a hand on Rusty's arm to stop him, "Listen kid, I don't think I need to be hearing about an argument between the Captain and… well, we all know he can be an idiot." Provenza chuckled softly as his eyes moved back to where his best friend was still leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and eyes closed. If truth be known, Provenza really didn't have to guess what the argument was about if it happened about a week ago. Lost in his memories of an unrulely suspect manhandling the Captain and Andy's sudden outburst, Provenza jerked slightly when Gus's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Maybe so Lieutenant," Gus spoke up, "But he loves…" The words faded when they suddenly noticed the doctor walking toward them. Quickly, Rusty and Provenza stood, making their way out to where Andy was waiting.

"Dr. Liu?" Andy looked confused to see his doctor walking toward them, "I didn't expect you to be involved with Sharon's surgery."

"Mr. Flynn, Rusty…" Andy grimaced at her still loud voice, does she think we are all hard of hearing he thought briskly. "Let's step into the waiting room for some privacy." Her voice lowered an octave or two, much to Andy's surprise. "Please take a seat." Andy was about to protest but the look on Nicole's face made him take heed to the doctor's words. "When I heard that Captain Raydor was being prepped for surgery, I asked to scrub in. Going in we knew that we were dealing with a collapsed lung…what we were not expecting was the damage to her kidney and spleen that resulted in an internal hemorrhage. We removed her spleen, her kidney is badly bruised and had a laceration that from all indications had been bleeding slowly for quite some time." Andy shifted in his chair, trying to focus on what the doctor was saying.

"But she will be okay?" Andy questioned, unable to hold his concern in any longer.

Ignoring Andy's question, Dr. Liu continued, "Do I understand correctly that Captain Raydor hiked for several hours through Griffith Park before she was found?"

"That's correct Doctor." Mike spoke up. "We still have officers on the scene and from what they have described, the terrain is very rugged even for those in top physical shape."

"Hmm…" Doctor Liu crossed her arms over her chest as she once again met Andy's worried look, "Mr. Flynn…Andy," her voice softened slightly, "Obviously, Sharon is very strong, very determined. Honestly, I don't understand how she made it out of those woods. The pain had to have been excruciating, not to mention the effect blood loss has on the body. It would take an exceptionally strong person to overcome those obstacles alone and then throw in being barefoot on top of that. But the surgery went well, barring any complications, I fully expect her to make a complete recovery."

Andy, along with everyone else in the room, finally breathed deeply for the first time in hours. "When can I see her?"

"Once we get her settled in ICU…"

"ICU!" Rusty interrupted as Gus gently laid a calming hand on Rusty's arm.

"It's just a precaution, I'd like to keep her there for the remainder of tonight; plus, her hands and feet need some special attention and there was no time for that when she was in emergency. Once she is settled in, I will send the nurse out. You can come in two at a time, but only for ten minutes or so."

As Dr. Liu turned to leave, Andy stood to follow "I'd really like to stay with her, she's been through so much…I can't bear the thought of her being alone."

The doctor paused for a moment, "Mr. Flynn, the ICU really isn't the place for family to gather for extended periods…let's wait and see what the next few hours bring. The nurse will be out to get you shortly." And with that the doctor was gone, Andy looked around the small room at the relieved faces of family and friends. He felt slightly better, but the nagging fear deep inside him would not lessen until he could actually see the beautiful green of her eyes, hear the soft timbre of her voice and feel the loving assurance of her touch.


	5. Chapter 5

Buzz Watson leaned against the back wall of the elevator as he and Julio rode in silence to the fourth floor. He absently rubbed at a grass stain on the right hip of his jeans. Both men could use a change of clothes and a shower but neither wanted to delay checking on their Captain any longer. As the elevator doors slowly opened, Julio quickly strode through with Buzz following right behind him. With no words spoken, an aide pointed to the small waiting room just down the hall. As the two men entered Provenza stood upon seeing them, "Please tell me you caught the Bastard."

Julio hung his head low, softly shaking it, "No Sir." He scanned the room surprised not to find Andy among the people waiting. "Sykes is still out there with Cooper and the rest of the team, but the Captain was right."

Provenza frowned in question, "There was a second tent." Buzz continued. "And he obviously had been spending a good bit of time there over the last few weeks."

"He was gone even before we reached the area. Sir…" Julio looked solemnly at the cold grey floor. "Is Flynn with the Captain right now?"

"No," Provenza answered a little too quickly. "He stepped out into the hall a few minutes ago. Emily is still stuck in Italy and she needed some re-assurance. You didn't see him when you came off the elevator?"

"No sir," Buzz spoke up. The hallway was empty with the exception of the nurse's aide that pointed us in here. Oh, and by the way Chief Taylor is downstairs giving a press briefing this very minute."

"Ye gads." Provenza mumbled before glancing worriedly at Rusty and Drew who were both intently listening to the three men. "Buzz, why don't you keep Rusty company. Julio, with me." Buzz shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply yet did as the older Lieutenant asked by taking the chair opposite Rusty and Drew.

Rusty couldn't keep his eyes away from the stains and rips littering Buzz's jeans and long sleeve button up. He looked up, his eyes locking on Buzz's for a few beats. "It was really bad out there?"

Buzz glanced down, wishing more than ever that he had changed clothes, "Yes…it was. The terrain was very challenging…very dangerous. The rainy conditions just added to that." Rusty slowly nodded his head wanting to ask more but also knowing that Buzz would hold back just to protect him.

Across the room, Julio followed the Lieutenant out of the dreary waiting room. The hallway was empty as far as they could see to the left of where they stood. To the right, the hall turned sharply blocking their view as to what lay beyond the small waiting area. "Sir, was that Flynn's ex-wife?" Julio whispered, leaning against the wall across from the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…Don't even ask, Julio. She thinks that she is the Cap…excuse me, Sharon's friend," Provenza rolled his eyes for effect. "She is a distraction that none of us need right now, especially Andy. I don't care how chum-chum she acts like they are. Her good intentions always end up taking a turn for the worse, I've seen it happen too many times. Now, enough about the former Mrs. Flynn. We need to find Andy."

"You don't think he is going to do something stupid, do you Sir?"

"Define stupid." Provenza crossed his arms over his chest. "No…he just wants to see her, see for himself that she's okay. It's been…" He moved his arm to glance at his watch, "over two hours since the Captain came out of surgery and we saw the Doctor. They should have come and gotten him by now. He knows that…I know that. The more time that slips by… Well, you understand what I'm saying."

Swallowing hard, Julio closed his eyes briefly, "I do." Silence hung briefly in the air between them, "Sir, the things that we saw out there today. The conditions the Captain and Hobbs had to overcome just to get out of there. It was bad Sir…really bad."

Provenza laid a gentle hand on Julio's arm, nodding slightly. After a moment, both men quietly walked down the hall to the right. Once they turned the corner the hallway opened up to a nurses' station, beyond that was a set of double doors. As they breezed through the doors and around another corner Provenza stopped short with Julio close behind. Andy stood talking with Dr. Liu. While they couldn't hear any of the conversation, both men knew instantly that something was wrong. A distraught looking Andy ran his hands over his face and through his hair before dropping his head to stare at the tile floor. Dr. Liu frowned slightly as she briefly laid her hand on Andy's forearm. He nodded as he listened but he still did not look up until the doctor was gone. Still not seeing them, Andy turned, his back to them, his hands balled into tight fists, leaving Julio to wonder if Andy was about to strike the wall across from him. "Flynn?" Provenza quietly called.

Andy's hands quickly went to his face before he turned back to where his partner was standing. His eyes were bloodshot, still damp from the tears he couldn't hold back. He swallowed hard, willing himself to speak as a very concerned Provenza and Julio stepped closer. "She…" He wiped angrily at his eyes again, "She's not waking up like… they thought she would. They've ran several test, thankfully there's no brain injury, nothing that could cause this except…" Andy closed his eyes, staggering slightly Julio reached out to hold to his upper arm. "I'm okay…I'm okay." Pulling somewhat away from Julio, he continued. "When they were cleaning her hands they found… three puncture wounds between her…fingers." Andy crossed his arms tightly over his chest, "The Bastard injected her with more of that crap…she had already been hit twice…" Andy's voice rose, "I know how terrible one dose of that stuff makes you feel but…five! Five fucking times!"

"Okay, just calm down Flynn." Provenza started.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Andy fired back.

Calmly, Provenza continued, "What did the Doctor say exactly?"

Andy shrugged, defeated his eyes met those of his partner and best friend, "She said we wait and hope for the best. She's convinced that this is a result from the combination of the high level of toxin already in…Sharon's body and the anesthesia. They want to up her fluid intake to flush her system, but that has to be monitored closely because of the damage to her kidney. They also are limiting pain medicine so if she wakes…"

"When…damn-it Flynn, when she wakes up." Provenza interrupted.

"Yeah…when she…" Andy choked. "wakes up, she will be in a lot of pain. Dr. Liu did agree for me to stay with her. She thinks just hearing our voices may help…Sharon wake up." Andy turned slightly to Julio, "Do you mind going to get Rusty? I want us to go back together." Julio nodded slightly before turning back down the hallway.

~~~~~MC~~~~~

Rusty walked slowly behind Flynn as they made their way through the ICU to his mother's small glassed in cubical. He wasn't sure what to expect. He knew she wasn't awake yet, but the small, pale figure he saw through the glass window made his breath catch in his throat. He continued in behind Andy only to stop a few feet from her bed. The pressure in his throat grew as his eyes began to sting. 'Damn-it' he cursed to himself. "Hey sweetheart," The sound of Andy's voice startled Rusty, yet he had never heard his voice sound so tender, so soothing. "Rusty and I are here waiting for you…to wake up. We love you, sweetheart. Everyone's waiting for you. Emily and Rick are on their way too." Andy stepped back, motioning for Rusty to move closer.

Rusty stared blankly at his mother, his feet still planted in place. He couldn't remember ever seeing anyone so pale, so very fragile. The deep purple bruise across her right cheek bone looked glaring painful and out of place against the transparent pallor of her face. His eyes moved down her scratched and bruised arms to the light grey gloves covering both of her hands. Just the tips of her fingers were visible yet seeing her always perfectly manicured nails torn and ragged made Rusty's chest ache even more. "Hey Kid, you okay?" Andy quietly asked. Instead of looking up at the sound of Andy's voice, Rusty's eyes fell to the plastic bag and tubing snaking out from the covers at the foot of his mother's bed. The liquid draining into the bag was dark, tinged red as if it contained blood.

Rusty took a step backwards, "Rusty…Rusty…" He could hear Andy calling to him, but the sound was muffled by the reverberant beating of his own heart. He took two more steps backward, his back pressed against the cool glass wall surrounding the small space. His eyes moved once again to his Mother's pale, battered face and he suddenly felt like an animal caged for slaughter.

"I can't…I can't do this. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Mom! Andy…" Andy reached out to stop Rusty, but he was too late. He watched, his shoulders sagging with the weight of a heavy heart, as Rusty bolted from the ICU through the heavy green doors and out of sight.

Andy sighed, sitting heavily into the chair next to Sharon's bed. He couldn't blame the Kid for running. He knew deep down that he should have gone after him, that She would want him to go after her son but he couldn't leave her; not now, not ever.

~~~~MC~~~~

Louie Provenza stood watching his best friend through the cool glass of the ICU cubical. It was now half past six in the morning. After sending Gus and Drew home with a distraught Rusty the night before, he had waited while Nicole and the rest of the team briefly checked in on the Captain. When the hospital decided to release Andrea around eight, he sent Patrice and Mike home with her until her sister arrived. It was well after midnight when he finally crawled into bed, thankful to hold his beautiful wife and get just a few hours' sleep. One look at Andy this morning told him that his friend had not slept at all. Andy looked up, as Provenza quietly stepped into the room. A soft shake of his head told Provenza there had been no change overnight. Andy stood slowly, trying to stretch the kinks from his back and neck. He motioned for Louie to follow him out into the hall, gratefully accepting the hot cup of coffee from his friend. "Coffee's good, thank you." Andy tried to smile after carefully taking a sip.

"No change, I see."

"No…not really. She…" Andy placed a shaking hand to the glass, "Had a rough night. Her blood pressure was all over the place…low one minute and sky rocketing the next. She was very restless. The nurse thinks it may be pain related but they are still being very careful about what medications she can have. The last hour or so has been better."

"I take it you haven't had any sleep."

"No."

Provenza cleared his throat, "Listen Flynn, you can't wear yourself…"

"Stop! Just stop…" Andy tried to control his voice. "If it was Patrice laying in that bed you would be right there with her. So cut the bullshit. I'm not leaving Sharon. Period! End of story!"

"Okay…okay." Provenza turned, leaning his back against the glass wall. "Drew's picking up Ricky at the airport, he should land around seven. Emily will be here mid-morning, I have Gus and Rusty picking her up. Patrice volunteered to sit with Sharon while you go home, shower and get a change of clothes."

Andy rolled his eyes, but chose to ignore his friends last statement. "Any luck finding Schaeffer?"

It was Provenza's turn to roll his eyes, "No, damn-it. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth, sneaky little Bastard! Just to ease your worry, Taylor has provided round the clock detail for Hobbs, the Captain and her family, including Drew and Nicole."

"Drew and Nic? Why include them?" Andy's voice raised a few octaves, "And I haven't seen any detail here."

Provenza pointed to the male "nurse" standing down the hall about ten feet from them, he paused, choosing his next words with care. "Sykes and Cooper found…umm, evidence at the scene that raised our concern."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean? Look just tell me…Damn-it Louie."

"Okay…okay, just calm down. There was evidence that Schaeffer had been keep tabs on all of you. Specifically, Sharon but also Drew and Nicole." Andy tilted his head in confusion as Provenza continued. "He thinks that Drew and Nicole are Ricky and Emily."

No words could have shocked Andy more than the ones that just tumbled from his partner's lips. Andy crossed his arms, still gripping his cup of coffee tightly. "How does he… even know about Ricky and Emily?"

Provenza shook his head, "That my friend is the million-dollar question. There's at least five notebooks filled with what looks like to the average person, senseless doodles, sketches and scribbles. Most of the words make little sense, but the random theme throughout each one of them is Sharon. There were a few mentions of Emma and Hobbs but he's been watching the Captain for a while now. Look, when we learn more I will let you know. Dr. Joe is coming in this morning to review what we have because Mike thinks at best the asshole is maybe on level with a sixth grader."

"Sharon did say he was…what was the words she used…simple minded? But how did she know that? Remember she said he had been in and out of institutions. She knows a LOT about this idiot, more than just general knowledge." Both men turned, looking in at the still body of their Captain, "I need to get back in there." Andy placed a gentle hand on his Partner's shoulder. "Thanks again for the coffee." Provenza shrugged, unable to find the right words to express what he felt so he said nothing. He stood for a few moments longer watching as his best friend leaned over, placing a tender kiss to her forehead while whispering sweet words of encouragement that hopefully, deep down she could hear.

~~~~MC~~~~

Ricky Raydor followed closely behind the nurse as she led him through the maze of glass cubicles, stopping just before the end of the hall, she pointed to the last door on the left. "Thanks," he mumbled. Standing in the doorway, he quietly watched as Andy spoke softly to his Mother. He studied the man he had come to love and respect more than his own father. Never has he seen Andy Flynn looking so exhausted, so undone. The face that looked up and met Ricky's was drawn with worry and worst yet fear.

Andy stood, meeting Ricky half way across the small area. He quickly gathered him in tight hug, "I'm glad you're finally here, Son." Ricky hugged him even tighter as he caught first glimpse of his mother. Drew had tried to prepare him for what he would find, but nothing could have possibly equipped him for what he was now seeing with his own two eyes. Ricky swallowed hard, stepping back from Andy, he moved to the side of her bed. He knew this was his mother, the wild tangle of auburn curls gave that away immediately but this tiny, pale creature looked nothing like the vibrant woman he knew. His eyes met Andy's from across the bed, "I wasn't…I didn't expect…shit…" He swallowed hard again trying to stop the tears threatening but it was no use. He reached out to take her hand but stopped short when he saw the gloves. His eyes met Andy's once again, this time full of questions.

"Compression gloves, for the swelling; she has them on her feet too. Just like you I was scared to touch her at first, but the Doctor said it's okay, good in fact." Andy motioned for Ricky to come around the bed and take the only chair. "I won't lie, she had a rough night. But the last couple of hours have been better, calmer. She hasn't woken up, yet. But she will…I know she will." Andy's voice broke slightly as he turned away from Sharon and her son. "I'm gonna take a little walk, stretch my legs so that you two can have a few minutes."

"Andy, you don't' have to…" Ricky started, but stopped when he realized Andy was almost to the door. He slowly sat, stretching his long legs out to the side. He studied the woman before him, mentally cataloging each and every bruise, scratch and blemish on her fair skin. He now better understood why Rusty couldn't bear to be here and the irritation he felt toward his younger brother slowly dissolved. It was easy to forget that Rusty hadn't always been with them, that he hadn't been raised with the same strength and determination that Ricky and his sister reveled in. The words 'I can't' did not exist in the Raydor household and for that Ricky was infinitely grateful. Carefully he took his mother's hand, not surprised to find the tips of her fingers ice cold. "God damn-it Mom." Ricky whispered. Closing his eyes, he waited, praying that she would open her eyes and quickly admonish him for swearing. But her words did not come, just the sterile silence filling the small room.

Several minutes passed before the vibration of his phone in the back pocket of his jeans rousted Ricky from his thoughts. "Hey." He answered, rubbing his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, no change. Are you still in the waiting room?" As Ricky listened, he looked out to see Andy leaning with his back against the glass wall. "I'm coming out in a few minutes. I'm worried…" Distracted by watching Andy, Ricky was only half listening to Drew. "Sorry…I mean, yeah I'm worried about Mom…that's a given, but your Dad… okay, see you in a few."

Ricky shook his head as he shoved his phone into his back pocket. Never in a million years did he expect to cultivate such a meaningful relationship with Andy's son, but Drew already felt like the older brother he never had. Nicole too for that matter. It was weird, this Raydor-Flynn family dynamic yet it strangely worked for everyone. Ricky stood, smiling down at his Mother. Who was he kidding, of course it worked, Sharon Raydor was the glue that bonded them all together. Ricky reached out, pushing an auburn curl out of her still closed eyes, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Love you, Mom." He glanced back at Andy, who still rested out in the hall, before leaning closer to his Mother's ear, "And don't worry…we'll make sure that Andy is okay until you can take over again."

~~~~MC~~~~

Andy shifted nervously, his back was killing him, his head was pounding and he even felt a little nauseous. Dr. Liu had been in a few minutes earlier, but obviously nothing had changed. The old saying no news is good news really didn't sit well with Andy but he guessed for now he would have to take it. A soft knock caused him to glance up. Expecting one of the kids, he couldn't hide his surprise to find Rebecca standing in the doorway of Sharon's room. Her bright pink dress seemed out of place in the dismal ICU cubical. At his nod, she stepped into the room, standing beside the bed opposite of Andy. He watched her with apprehension, he liked to think she meant well by being here yesterday and again today but he had been burned by her sharp tongue way too many times. "Any change?" She asked quietly.

"No."

"I think her face has a little more color than it did last night, that's got to mean something." She smiled.

Frowning, Andy crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe, but... I don't see that."

"Maybe, if you went home, got some rest…things may look different…better."

Andy rolled his eyes, "I'm not leaving."

"Look, what good are you going to be to her if you are too exhausted to even hold your head up. Andy, you look like shit. You need to shower, shave and get some sleep. When's the last time you had something to eat?"

Andy's voice was low, barely a whisper, "You need to leave."

Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest, defiantly shaking her head, "Not gonna happen. When I leave this room, you, Andrew Flynn are coming with me."

Andy's chair sliding roughly against the grey tile reverberated against the cold glass, "Get out!" When she didn't budge, he stood quickly intent on escorting his ex-wife out of his sight. Andy swayed as the room began to spin out of control, he reached to steady himself against the railing of Sharon's bed. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to calm down. Suddenly he felt hands against his back and arm carefully easing him back into the nearby chair.

"Andy." Her voice was soft yet firm as she kneeled beside him. "There are two grown men out there in that waiting room, worried sick because both of their parents are in crisis." Andy leaned forward, cradling his head in his hands, "Drew is waiting to take you…"

"I can't go back to that condo without her…" he breathed.

"Drew is waiting to take you to Nicole's." Rebecca soothed. "Rusty and Gus have already dropped off a change of clothes there for you. Ricky will stay with his mother and Patrice is here too, just incase. Rusty will be here with Emily within the hour. Sharon will be fine; she won't be alone even for a second. You need to listen; you can't keep going like this. If you won't take care of yourself for them, then certainly do it for Sharon."

"Becca…" His voice broke, defeated.

Rebecca stood, placing a gentle touch on the sleeping woman's hand. "I'm going to wait just outside the door to give you a minute to say your goodbyes." Her eyes drifted back to her ex-husband for a brief second before she turned, her heels making a soft clacking noise as she strode from the room.

Clearing his throat, Andy stood, slowly this time. He stepped next to her bed, carefully lifting Sharon's hand in his. He waited for the slightest movement from her, but there was none. His chest ached as he leaned closer, placing a feather light kiss against her cool lips. He waited, mere inches from her pale face for a sign, for some sort of reaction but there still was none. Unable to stop his tears, he gently traced along her battered, yet beautiful face as each tear rolled from his cheek to hers. He leaned in again; this time his kiss lingering longer than the last. "Love you, always," he whispered as he gave her one last tender caress before walking slowly from her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for your continued support of this story and your patience. No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

Her hair tickled his chin as the wind picked up. She snuggled closer into his chest, seeking his warmth. He placed a soft kiss to the side of her head, his eyes sliding closed as her scent enveloped him. He longed to see her eyes, to feel the depths of emotions swimming there, but she refused to look fully at him. He begged to hear the timbre of her voice, but the crashing of the waves drowned out all other sound. She stood suddenly, pulling herself from the safety of his arms. She walked slowly away from him to the waters edge. He called her name over and over but she didn't turn. He struggled to his feet, the sand having a seemingly firm grip on him. For each step he took toward her, she stepped deeper into the whirling water. His heart beat faster in his chest as the next series of waves threatened to knock her off balance. He stopped, hoping she would also stop her march forward. He called her name once again, it floated on the wind until finally she stilled, slowly turning to meet his gaze.

Andy's eyes sluggishly fluttered open, the mossy green eyes he expected to see from his dreams were nowhere in sight. Instead he found the palest of blue eyes staring back at him. His eyes drifted closed, a long sigh escaping his lips. "Grandpa?" The small voice whispered. "You said Gigi's name. Why you say her name? Gigi not here." Andy couldn't help the soft smile that moved from his lips. It warmed his heart each and every time his grandsons called Sharon, Gigi. It was actually Drew and Ricky who cooked up the name because "grandma" was simply not fitting for Sharon. In the end, everyone loved the new nickname most of all Sharon.

Andy opened his eyes again, his dark brown meeting blue once again. "Hey Luke," his voice still heavy with sleep.

The little boy giggled brightly, Andy couldn't help but laugh himself. Andy rolled to his back, his eyes coming to rest on the moon and stars glittering from the ceiling of Luke's bedroom. The little boy moved to sit, "Grandpa?"

"Hmm?"

"Why you not kiss her?" Andy frowned, not sure what his grandson was talking about. "You know Grandpa, like sleeping beauty. She woke up when the prince kissed her." The little boy smiled brightly once again, "Gigi told me you are her prince, so…kiss her, Grandpa. It will make Gigi all better." Andy couldn't help the well of emotion that threatened to drown him.

He swallowed hard, trying to smile, his eyes stinging with unshed tears, "I…umm…I will, Luke. When I get back, I will. I promise."

"Luke!" Nicole's voice startled them both from the doorway. "I asked you not to wake Grandpa up."

"It's okay, Nic." Andy struggled to sit up. "He didn't. What time is it anyway?"

Nicole hesitated, "A little after…Seven-thirty."

"God-damn-it Nicole!" Andy stood, quickly looking for his change of clothes.

"Dad…language." She quietly admonished.

Andy hung his head, looking from Nicole down to Luke. "Gigi not like bad words," the little boy whispered. Andy sat heavily on the bed, pulling Luke into a tight hug.

"I know…I know. I'm sorry." Andy looked up to meet Nicole's soft smile.

Nicole stepped forward, placing a small hand on her father's shoulder. "Luke, why don't we go downstairs so Grandpa can get dressed." Luke wiggled out of Andy's arms, running for the door at full speed. Nicole paused at the doorway, looking back at her father. "Drew should be here in a few minutes to take you back. He dropped Ricky off at the condo before heading this way. Emily and Rusty are with Sharon until you get back."

"Rusty's there…he actually went back to see her?" Hope filling Andy's voice.

Nicole nodded softly, "He went back for a few minutes with Ricky. Emily's staying with her, Rusty is in the waiting area. He didn't run this time, so that's progress."

"Yeah," Andy nodded slowly, "it is."

~~~~~~MC~~~~~

The drive back to the hospital seemed to take forever. Drew glanced nervously at his Dad. A silent Andy Flynn sat in the passenger seat, eyes closed, head leaning against the window, but Drew knew he wasn't asleep. "Wanna talk about it?" Drew questioned.

"Not really."

Drew sighed, gripping the steering wheel tighter, "You need to talk to someone, Dad. If not me then, Provenza or…

"I…" Andy interrupted, his hands moving to his face. Breathing deeply, he sat up a little straighter, "I've just been trying to remember."

Drew frowned, not quiet following his old man. "Remember what?"

"Her eyes…I can't seem to get the green just right in my head. I… dreamed about her earlier tonight, she wouldn't look at me. She was just about to turn when I woke up. It really scared me. What if I never get the chance to see…" Andy's voice caught with emotion. "I… keep telling myself she's going to wake up, she's going to be just fine. She's tough! Right?"

Drew reached out, his hand firmly griping Andy's arm, "Dad…" Before he could continue, Drew's phone sounded over the speakers. He glanced at the display to find Rusty's name. He looked quickly at his Father before hitting the green call accept button, "Hey Rusty, is everything ok."

"No…I mean, yes…I…I…don't know." He stammered. "Mom's okay…I think. Her blood pressure went all crazy, Emily got scared and I…can't seem to calm her down. She won't stop crying."

"Rusty," Andy calmly spoke up. "We are almost there. If Emily is with you in the waiting room, who is with your Mom?"

"Patrice and the Lieutenant are back with her."

Andy let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Okay…okay…Bring Emily downstairs, Drew will take you both home when he drops me off. Rusty, everything is going to be okay. I promise." Andy turned to stare out the window into the darkened night. He easily tuned Drew and Rusty out as they said their goodbyes. His mind was heavy, as was his heart. His eyes slipped closed for a few moments as he silently prayed that he would be able to keep the promise he just made.

~~~~~~MC~~~~

Andy paused just outside the double green doors leading into the ICU. He struggled to get control of himself, he knew he could not go back to see Sharon in his current state of mind. It had taken a good twenty or so minutes for he, Rusty and Drew to calm Emily down and convince her to go home. She reminds him so much of Sharon, he thought with a tilt of his head. It literally broke his heart to see Emily so upset, so full of fear for her mother. He rubbed gently at the tear stains still littering his light blue button down. After a few deep breaths, Andy stepped through the doors, slowly he made his way down the corridor to Sharon's cubical. He stopped just outside the doorway. He had thought seeing his partner and best friend sitting at Sharon's bedside would make him feel better, it did not. He watched as Louie Provenza talked to his still sleeping Captain. He couldn't hear the words being said, but he could not remember a time in recent years that Provenza had ever looked so disheartened. Andy's chest tightened, his breathing becoming more shallow. Leaning against the glass for support, Andy closed his eyes. Struggling to get his breathing in check, he slowly counted backward from ten in his head. When he reached four, he felt a hand against his upper arm. Opening his eyes, he found Provenza standing next to him. "Let's step outside for a few minutes."

Andy shook his head, "No. I don't want her to be alone."

"Damn it Flynn. Look, she's fine. She's calmed down, her blood pressure is back to where it was before and Patrice is just down the hall speaking with the nurse." Provenza tugged on his best friend's arm, "I'm not taking no for an answer. You need some air and so do I."

Defeated, Andy leaned his forehead against the cool glass. "Okay. Okay."

Slowly he turned, following Provenza down the hall. As they neared the end of the hallway, Provenza nodded to the nurse waiting there. Andy watched as the nurse passed them, moving down the hall to stand just outside of Sharon's room. He continued to follow Provenza through the double doors and down another long corridor. He was beginning to wonder if the old man knew where he was going. Finally, they rounded a second corner. A large glass archway led to a view of the park adjacent the hospital. Provenza sat heavily in one of the club chairs across from the picture window. Solemnly, Andy took the chair to Provenza's left. "How'd you know about this place?"

"Patrice and I spent some time here yesterday."

"Hmm," was Andy's only reply. Andy's eyes fell on the path lights shining from the park below. He felt like he was wasting precious time just sitting there staring out the window. He moved slightly, intent on standing.

"Sit…" Provenza barked. "Andy, I'm serious. You need just a minute to pull yourself together. I thought you were having a heart attack back there."

Andy leaned forward, cradling his head in his hands, "I'm fine. I just…I really want to get back to her."

Provenza slowly nodded his head despite the fact that his friend couldn't see him, "How's Emily?"

"Just like her mother. Strong, stubborn, so very determined. It takes a lot to break her, but when it does…" Andy ran his hand through his already tousled hair before sitting back in his seat. "It killed me seeing her like that, knowing there isn't a god-damn thing I can do."

"Now you stop right there!" Provenza pointed a stubby finger at him, "You are more of a father to those kids than Jackson Raydor ever thought about being. You know that, the kids know that and more than anything Sharon knows that." Andy continued to stare out the window, Provenza words unacknowledged. "Speaking of Jack, has anyone told him…about Sharon?"

"Rusty called him yesterday, he…umm." Andy's eyes never left the window, "Well, let's just say he wasn't interested and leave it at that."

"Son of a bitch!" Provenza mumbled.

"Yeah." Andy glanced at his watch. He couldn't believe it was after nine-thirty. He stood slowly, using both arms to pull himself from the deep orange club chair. "I really have to get back." He turned to face Provenza who was now standing as well. "Thanks for everything." He reached out, placing a gentle hand to Louie's shoulder. "Thank Patrice for me too." Louie Provenza nodded, his heart heavy as he watched his best friend walk back down the empty corridor.

~~~~~MC~~~~

Andy's head rested against the side of her bed, he hadn't planned on falling asleep, but his still exhausted body could not hold out. His eyes fluttered open, yet he did not move. In his dreams, her fingers ran softly through his hair. He closed his eyes again hoping maybe just maybe he would feel her touch again. He waited, but nothing. His eyes opened again, he was just about to sit up when he felt her touch. His breath caught in his throat, he slowly rolled his head to look at her, her fingers sliding down his neck. Her eyes were open, a cloudy green so unfamiliar to him. He sat up, pulling her hand into his, "Hey." He smiled softly.

Her eyes closed briefly, "An…d…" a strangled cough escaped her, as she grimaced in pain.

"Sh…sh…" he soothed. "Don't try to talk." Her eyes met his, a little clearer this time. He didn't realize he was crying until he felt her hand against his cheek, gently wiping his tears. He moved his hand to cover hers, his eyes drifting closed for a brief second. "I missed you, don't ever scare me like this again."

"How…long?" She struggled to speak, her hand slipping heavily from his cheek.

"Doesn't matter, you're back with us now." He stood to press the nurse call button. Reaching for the cup of ice water on the small table beside her bed, he fished out a small ice cube. He carefully slid it between her lips. Her eyes drifted closed again, her tongue lowly darting out to wet her dry lips.

A small smile moved across her features, "More," she whispered. He fished out a bigger ice cube this time. She slowly sucked on his finger for a few seconds as he moved the ice between her lips. "How long?" her voice somewhat stronger this time. Andy's eyes met hers as he slowly shook his head. She shifted slightly, her face contorting in pain, her eyes drifting shut again. "Emily…Ricky are here." It wasn't a question, Andy realized.

"A few days, sweetheart." His voice was so low; she wasn't sure she heard him correctly. She swallowed hard, her mouth still parched. Her eyes opened again, mossy green meeting deep chestnut. The look of sadness, of fear filling his dark orbs was almost too much. The tears that began to flow, threatened to consume her, as he slowly caressed her damp cheek. "Calm down, it's okay. It's all going to be okay now." She struggled to catch her breath, the pain coursing through her body beginning to zap what tiny amount strength she had. "Beautiful, please…please calm down," he calmly begged.

She couldn't stifle the deep groan that escaped her. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She whispered between ragged breaths. Andy stood, pressing the nurse's call button once again. Her body jerked as the whoosh of the blood pressure cuff tightening on her arm filled the room. She cried out, the pain evident on her tearstained face as the alarm of the monitor sounded.

Her eyes closed tightly, her hands balled into fist. Andy quickly moved to carefully cradle her head, his face only inches from hers. "Sharon, you have to calm down." Her head rolled against his hands and he could feel a cold sweat forming on her forehead. "Damn-it, sweetheart! Open your eyes and look at me." He felt her tremble beneath him as another moan escaped her. Her eyes flutter opened again, the cloudy green from earlier looking past him. She struggled to speak, to meet his gaze but her strength was gone. She reached out, trying to anchor herself to him but it was no use as her eyes drifted shut once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily Raydor tossed and turned. The living room couch wasn't all that uncomfortable, but she just couldn't relax. She glanced at her phone, six-fifteen in the morning, some forty-five minutes from the last time she looked. Giving up on sleep, Emily switched the TV on, the volume low, but she could still hear bits and pieces. Standing from the couch, she stretched the kinks from her back before padding into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Opening the pantry, she couldn't help but smile at the wide array of coffee beans now present in her mother's kitchen, another perk of Andy moving in she thought with a soft smirk. Some ten minutes later, coffee in hand, Emily settled into the corner of Andy's recliner. She pulled her mother's robe around her, inhaling the comforting scent that was uniquely Sharon Raydor. She carefully sipped her hot coffee, her eyes sliding closed as she savored the deep, dark liquid. The room was quiet except for the low chatter of the television. 'Sharon Raydor', Emily's eyes flew opened upon suddenly hearing her mother's name. Sitting her coffee to the side, she scrambled for the remote. Hitting the rewind button, Emily also increased the volume as the news anchor started again, 'The manhunt continues for the suspect wanted in the abduction of DDA Andrea Hobbs and LAPD Captain Sharon Raydor.' Emily shifted to the edge of her seat, her eyes glued to her mother's picture filling the television screen. Hitting the pause button, she carefully studied the sight before her. The picture was a candid shot of her mother at a crime scene. Emily couldn't recall ever seeing her mother in action like this before. Crouched beside the victim, Sharon Raydor looked so beautiful, yet not at all out of place as one might expect. The other thing that stood out in Emily's mind was the man standing slightly behind and to the right of her mother. The look on Andy Flynn's face said you mess with her, you mess with me. Emily's eyes moved to study the face of the man that loves her mother so dearly. The Andy Flynn on the television screen and the one she saw last night at the hospital look years a part, only confirming in Emily's mind just how scared he actually is. Pressing the play button, Emily continued to watch. 'Sources confirm that Captain Raydor remains in a coma at a local hospital.' The background picture changed from her mother to video footage shot of Emily, Rusty, Drew and Andy outside the hospital the previous night. Emily fumbled with the remote, pressing pause again. Her hand moved to cover her mouth as she stared at the screen. They had no idea they were being filmed last night, none what so ever. Anger washed over Emily as the word 'coma' also played over and over in her mind. She tossed the remote onto the coffee table, unable to resume watching. Searching for her phone, she immediately called Andy. It rang and rang, only to go to voicemail. Emily could feel the tears building in her throat and behind her eyes as she hit re-dial.

~~~~~MC~~~~

Across town, in a cool, damp basement, a small television screen remained paused on the same image of Captain Sharon Raydor that her daughter had just been staring at. For the third time, the man ran his cubby finger across the screen, tracing along her cheek and over her hair. He settled back against the wall, the thin mattress offering more comfort than his cot in the woods. The nice old man upstairs picked him up on a dark side road that rainy night a few days ago, taking him in with no questions asked. The food was decent; the room was quiet, plus he had a television. He pulled his tattered notebook from his backpack, his eyes moving back to the image for just a few moments. He paged through his drawings from the last few days, seeing her now on television made him realize with regret that none of his sketches were right. Anger surged inside him, one by one he ripped the pages from the notebook, crumpling each into a tight ball. He longed to watch them go up in flames, but the old man had taken away his lighter on the first day. He would wait he decided; carefully placing each piece of balled up paper in to an empty coffee can he found in the woods, he secured the lid knowing that soon just the right moment would come. Maybe, he could get his lighter back tonight when the old man fell asleep. There were a few other things upstairs that he needed, things that would help his new plan come together more quickly. His gaze drifted back to the paused frame, his eyes fixating on her beautiful face. He still wanted to hate her, the way he had hated her over the last year, but he just couldn't. The vibrant green of her eyes haunted him now. He would count the days until he could see her again; next time he would learn from his mistakes and she would not distract him, of that he was sure.

~~~~~MC~~~~

Louie Provenza glanced at his watch as he passed through the green double doors. Five past seven in the morning, 'I sure could use another cup of coffee,' he thought with a slight grimace and roll of his eyes. Nodding at the Captain's security detail, he continued down the hall to pause just outside her room. Andy Flynn sat next to the bed, gently cradling her hand in his. He watched his best friend for a few moments before stepping quietly into the room. He waited for Flynn to look up, but he didn't. Moving to stand on the opposite side of her bed, Louie cleared his throat, inviting Andy to look up, yet he still refused to meet his partner's gaze. Having enough, Provenza finally spoke, "Your phone's off."

"Yeah." Andy still didn't look up, his eyes glued to her face.

"A lot of people have been trying to reach you."

Andy shrugged, "I didn't have anything to say. Damn thing would quit buzzing so I turned it off."

Provenza's gaze moved down to study the face of his Captain. She was still obviously unconscious, but she looked better somehow, he thought. Her face was still pale, yet her color appeared much improved over the day before. His eyes moved back to study Andy, "Did something happen? You can't just not answer your phone."

Andy stood quickly, her hand sliding out of his. "I can do whatever I damn well please. You can't waltz in here and tell me what to do. I decide…" The eyes that met Provenza's were not full of anger, as he expected, they were full of fear.

"Flynn, for god's sake…"

"She woke up." The words were spoken so softly, that Provenza wasn't sure he really heard them.

"Andy that's great!" Provenza started.

"No! It's not." Andy ran his fingers over his face and through his hair. "You don't understand. She was awake, I rang for the nurse. We were talking and then she…she started crying and the monitor went crazy and…and…" Andy turned quickly, unable to continue.

Provenza hurried around the bed, to grab Flynn by the shoulders, "Now you listen to me, Flynn! You need to pull yourself together. She woke up! This is good…very good."

Andy sagged against his partner, "I don't know…I'm just so scared. You didn't see her…eyes. The pain…"

"God-damn-it Flynn!" Provenza shook his head, not knowing whether to hit Flynn or to hug him.

"Enough!" The voice was weak, hoarse; yet the tone spoke volumes. Both men turned instantly, their eyes gravitating to its source. "Just once, can you two not argue? Please." Andy's eyes instantly met hers as she smiled softly, "Hey." He was beside her in two strides, leaning in, he caressed her cheek before giving her the gentlest of kisses. "Water?"

Andy reached for the cup beside her bed, once again fishing out an ice cube. She frowned as he slid it between her lips. "Let's start with ice, the last thing you want is to get choked, coughing is the worst."

"Hmm, expert," she mumbled.

Taking her hand, Andy chuckled softly, "Something like that."

"Captain," They turned their heads at the sound of his voice, both somehow forgetting he was there. "Nice to have you back."

She moaned slightly, clearing her throat, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Provenza gently patted Andy's arm, "I'll go round up a nurse or two." Andy nodded as Provenza slipped from her room.

Andy pulled the chair closer, never letting go of her hand as he sat, "How are you?"

"Hmm, thirsty, but better than… before." Andy fished out another ice cube, she closed her eyes as he slid it between her lips. "Andy, I'm sorry…"

"Don't." Andy softly shook his head, he stood again, his lips ghosting against hers, "I love you."

"Love you, always." She breathed against him. He rested his forehead against hers, not wanting to let her go. They stayed like that for several minutes until he heard footsteps entering her room. Looking up, Andy was relieved to find Dr. Liu, followed by Provenza and a nurse.

"Well, Captain Raydor, it's nice to finally have you back with us." Dr. Liu's voice was loud; surprised to see Andy's doctor, Sharon looked at him in question.

Squeezing her hand gently, "When Dr. Liu found out you were being brought in to emergency, she asked to scrub in." Sharon slowly nodded, her eyes never leaving Andy's.

"Alright gentlemen, if you two will give us some privacy." The doctor looked from Andy to Provenza.

Squeezing her hand once again, Andy started to pull away, but she held firm, "Andy stays."

Realizing quickly that this wasn't a battle worth fighting, Dr. Liu gave a small nod of agreement. Moving out of the way, Andy watched from the corner of the small room, he did his best to remain quiet while the doctor and nurse put Sharon through a battery of what had to be exhausting test. He could tell at times that she was in pain and it was all he could do not to ask them to stop. Finally, the doctor motioned for Andy to take the seat next to Sharon's bed. "Overall, I think Captain Raydor is doing surprisingly well, better than I expected given everything she has been through."

Excited at the doctor's encouraging words, Andy smiled at Sharon, but it immediately faded when he saw the frown on her face, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"When can I go home?"

Dr. Liu sighed, "Let's focus on one thing at a time. We have a private room waiting for you. We need to get you up, on your feet and see how you do. Pain management remains my biggest concern moving forward, there's just not a drug out there that I am currently comfortable administering. Opioids are out of the question, for obvious reasons. Given the level of toxins still present, we just have no way of knowing how your body will react even to the most basic medications."

Sharon crossed her arms over her chest, "I can handle the pain."

Dr. Liu shared a knowing look with Andy, "On a scale of one being the best and five being the worst, where would you rate your pain level right now?"

"Three." Sharon answered a little too quickly.

"So when I point out that just in the last ten minutes, your eyes have begun to lose focus, you have sweat forming on your brow and you are about two shades paler than when I first entered this room, your answer is still three?" Dr. Liu countered.

Andy's eyes searched her face as he waited for her to answer, "No." Her voice was barely a whisper. She gently bit her bottom lip, as she looked away from Andy.

"Okay…" Dr. Liu continued. "Let's get you settled into your new room, get you some breakfast and just see how the day goes. I'll check back in with you tonight. Mr. Flynn, a word…please."

Andy softly squeezed Sharon's shoulder as he followed the doctor out into the hallway. "She's gonna be okay, I mean she is doing much better than before, right?" Andy's voice was low as he glanced quickly back to where Sharon lay. He knew that she wasn't going to be happy that the doctor wanted to talk with him in private.

"Yes, she appears to be doing much better. Mr. Flynn, I just want us to be on the same page here."

Andy nodded slowly, his mind wondering exactly what she was trying to say. "Okay…"

"I don't want you to be… over confident about the progress Captain Raydor has made so far." Frowning, Andy crossed his arms over his chest. "She still has a long recovery ahead of her and I'm not just talking about physically. The fact alone that she did not want you to leave the room while I examined her tells me that there is a lot of fear and anxiety that she is struggling to suppress. This is just the beginning Mr. Flynn. The days and weeks to come are going to filled with ups and downs. While I'm confident that she will fully recover, the road ahead is not going to be easy. Waking up was just the first step in a long process."

"I understand, doctor." Andy shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, watching as Dr. Liu turned without another word and walked back up the hallway. With a deep sigh, Andy slowly made his way back to Sharon's bedside. Her eyes were closed so he took his seat without saying anything. Automatically his hand reached out for hers. She flinched slightly, before relaxing in to his touch. "I didn't mean to startle you," he whispered.

"It's not you." She rolled her head to look at him. "Andy…what did the doctor say?"

His deep chestnut eyes met her light green ones for a brief second before he looked away, "Nothing really, sweetheart."

"Hmm." Clearing her throat, she moaned softly. Andy stood, holding the cup of water in one hand, he carefully put the straw to her lips. She drank slowly, her eyes sliding closed. "Ahh," she breathed softly.

Leaning in, he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "More?" he asked, his hand gently stroking her cheek.

"Please." She rested her hand against his forearm, slowly draining the cup. Tilting her head back against the pillows, her eyes remained closed. "I'm so tired."

He eased the empty cup back on to the bedside table. Carefully, brushing her hair back from her face, "Just rest, I'll call Emily and have her bring you a few things." She smiled, but did not respond. Andy moved to the doorway of her small cubical before pulling his phone from his pocket. Emily answered on the first ring, the relief in her voice palpable. They spoke for several minutes, the talk doing them both some good. Andy's chest felt a little lighter as he hung up. Dialing a second number, he moved out into the hallway. "It's Flynn." He listened to the deep voice on the other end of the line. "Can we meet later today?" He moved down the hall a few steps so he could watch her through the glass. "It would be best if you could come here. I…don't want to be too far away from her." Andy sighed deeply as he listened, "She's awake, so that's improvement." He leaned one hand against the glass, the other still cradling his phone to his ear. He saw her body tense, before he heard the muffled cry. "I need to go," hanging up before the other person could respond, he was by her side in seconds. Her eyes were still closed, yet tears ran softly down her cheeks. "Shh," he quieted. "Sharon, you're okay." Her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Hey." He smoothed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "I've got you. You're okay."

She shifted slightly toward him, her hand catching his wrist. "Don't leave me," her voice strained, almost distant.

The fear shining in her eyes stopped his heart cold, "Never, sweetheart. I'm right here. I won't leave you."

A fresh batch of tears slid slowly down her tired, beautiful face, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Andy carefully leaned against the side of her bed, wishing more than anything that he could hold her. He wiped her tears yet again, "Sweetheart, listen to me. You're okay. I promise."

"I'm okay…I'm okay…" she softly repeated. "I'm okay…"


	8. Chapter 8

In the small hospital chapel, Andy Flynn leaned his forehead against the mahogany pew in front of him. His hands cradling his cellphone in his lap, he was scared to put it in his pocket, the thought of missing a text or call from one of the kids had his nerves on end. Granted, he could be back upstairs to her room in a matter of minutes if she needed him, but that did not still his anxiety. The fact that she was asleep when he left her just a few minutes earlier did not soothe his weary mind either. As the day had already proven, sleep could come in minute or hours, there was just no way of knowing. Andy's eyes slipped closed, the couple hours of sleep he had gotten in this afternoon did nothing to energize him. Sleeping in the empty bed a few feet away from hers, was not comforting in the least. A strange noise suddenly drew his attention, shuffle-shuffle-tap, shuffle-shuffle-tap. 'What the hell?' he frowned as he sat up straighter. Shuffle-shuffle-tap, the sound moved closer. The door to the small chapel opened with a loud scrape, shuffle-shuffle-tap, shuffle-shuffle-tap. Andy shifted in his seat, his eyes finally focusing on the root of the strange noise.

The large man that moved slowly toward him was not who Andy expected. John Cameron seemed to have aged twenty years since Andy last saw him. Searching his mind, he tried to figure out just how long ago it had been. 'A year, maybe a year and a half,' he thought as he stood slowly from his seat. John continued to move sluggishly down the aisle, the tap of his cane growing louder as he grew closer to Andy.

"Well, I'll be damned Flynn, you've barely changed at all." Cameron's voiced echoed through the small chapel as he pulled Andy into a bear hug.

The two men parted, moving to sit a few feet apart on the pew Andy had just vacated, "Wish I could say the same for you, what the hell happen?"

John Cameron hung his cane on the curved back of the pew in front of him, "Old age and this god-damn arthritis, my knees are shot. Liver's shot too, but not from alcohol, fucking Tylenol. Can you believe it, I gave up drinking all those years ago, just to be done in by the god-damn Tylenol."

"Why haven't you said something? After you moved, we've still talked at least once a month for the past year or so. And you've not said anything." Andy questioned.

"What was there to say!" John slapped his buddy on the arm, "It is what it is. Can't go back and change it, can't even qualify for a couple of new knees, but I'm doing alright. Let's worry about you and not me."

"I wouldn't have called you down here…" Andy started.

"Now you stop right there," John interrupted, "It did me good to get out of the house, the drive was pleasant, got me a handicapped parking spot just outside the hospital entrance. I'm making it just fine, easy peasy."

Andy leaned forward resting his head in his hands, "I haven't heard those words in a long time." A soft chuckle escaped him, "Alright, I'll leave it alone, for now. But, I still wish you had told me."

"How's the Captain?"

"She's okay." Andy looked up, his tired chestnut eyes full of worry. "I can't believe you still haven't met her. When she gets better…" Andy looked away, his voice fading.

"She must be some kind of amazing to be able to put up with your bullshit at work and at home." John slapped his friend on the back this time.

"She is…" Andy whispered. "She actually reminds me a lot of you."

"Really, huh. Better looking I hope," the older man snickered.

Andy smiled softly, "Yeah, she's beautiful, inside and out. But also stubborn, smart and the most caring person you could ever meet, see… like I said, a lot like you." Andy paused, his eyes coming to rest on the face of his dear, old friend, "You saved me, way back then and she's saving me now. I owe my life to both of you."

John Cameron sighed deeply, his burly arms coming to rest next to his cane on the worn mahogany pew. "If she is as much like me as you seem to think, then I am fairly certain she would agree when I say that you, Andrew Flynn saved yourself. You've done all the heavy lifting; you keep working your steps. You may lean on us from time to time, but we did not save you. You, my friend, saved yourself."

"Yeah." Andy nodded solemnly.

"So how's that son of a bitch Provenza? The bastard hasn't retired yet?" Cameron groused, trying to lighten the mood.

Andy chuckled, "You and I both know he's never going to retire. He's got his hands full right now with Sharon being out and everything else."

"Yeah, the police presence in and around the hospital is something else. And I assume you're not even on this floor."

Andy shook his head, "No we're not, but you can blame the media for part of the manpower present, damn reporters keep sneaking around trying to find out where Sharon is. Now that she's out of ICU, they have us on a private wing up on the fourth floor. The kids have been here all day, so I was able to nap a little. Rusty and Provenza's wife Patrice, are staying with her until I get back." Glancing at his watch, "I probably need to go soon, if she wakes up and I'm gone…"

"Any luck finding the bastard who did this?"

Andy stood, resting his knee on the seat of the pew. "To be honest, I don't know. I haven't talked with Louie since early this morning and Sharon's not able to talk about any of…the details yet."

John Cameron struggled to his feet, "I thought you said she was okay?"

"She is. She just…" Andy searched for the right words, "She still has a lot of healing to do, both physically and emotionally. And I don't want to push her or upset the kids any more than necessary. It's just…none of them are used to seeing her so…out of sorts. She's very good at keeping her emotions at bay, but the doctor thinks the next few weeks are going to be tough." Andy reached over, hugging his friend close, "Thanks for coming. I really do want you to meet her one day soon. You're going to really like her."

John lifted his cane from the back of the pew, slowly moving out into the aisle. "I'd like that. Keep me posted on her progress and don't let this overwhelm you. You've got to take care of yourself too."

"I am…I know what I have to do, don't worry."

Slowly the two men walked back up the short aisle and out into the busy hospital corridor. They parted ways as Andy waited for the elevator, the shuffle-shuffle-tap, shuffle-shuffle-tap of John Cameron's gait fading off into the distant hallway.

~~~~MC~~~~

Upstairs on the fourth floor, Rusty Beck tried to concentrate on the book displayed on his phone, but he couldn't keep his eyes from drifting back to his mother's sleeping form. She had been restless for the last few minutes and that scared him. He glanced over at Patrice who sat next to his mother's bed. "Is she okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," his mother's raspy voice caught him by surprise. She cleared her throat, her eyes fluttering open. "Thirsty."

Patrice and Rusty shared a knowing look as he moved from his chair to stand next to where Patrice was now standing, "Do you want to sit up a little?" Sharon nodded slowly as Patrice used the remote to adjust the position of her bed. "I brought some iced tea with me that should be very soothing to your throat if you'd like to try it," Patrice offered.

"Yes, thank you." Sharon couldn't hide the grimace as she shifted slightly in the bed.

"Try not to move, Mom."

Her clouded green eyes, briefly met his, "Rusty, I'm just trying to find a comfortable position. I'm okay. I promise." Rusty still didn't look convinced, but he knew better than to argue with her. He reached out, taking the insulated mug of tea from Patrice. Reaching across the bed, he moved the straw toward his mother's mouth. She took a small sip, her eyes closing as she swallowed, "Hmm, it's good."

She slowly raised her hands to take the mug from Rusty. "I've got it, Mom." The flash of irritation that crossed her features was gone just as quickly as it came. "But, here…you can take it."

Using both hands, Sharon cradled the cup against her chest as she rested back into the pillows Patrice arranged around her. "Thank you," she whispered softly before taking another sip.

"How about…" Patrice smiled thoughtfully, "Something to eat? I'm sure Rusty could go downstairs and find something that you would like."

Sharon frowned at the thought of food, "Okay, but on one condition." Rusty and Patrice waited for her to continue, "While he's gone, can you help me get cleaned up and change into something more comfortable?"

"Deal." Patrice smiled brightly.

Rusty shook his head with a slight chuckle, "There's always a deal involved, it never fails."

"Don't give your Mom a hard time," Patrice laughed as she turned back to Sharon, "Any thoughts on what you would like to eat?"

"Not really, yogurt maybe." Sharon took another small sip of tea before handing the cup off Patrice.

"Don't worry," Rusty started for the door, "I know what she likes. I shouldn't be too long."

"Thanks honey." Sharon watched as the door closed behind him.

Patrice moved beside the bed, carefully pulling the covers back. Using the remote she lowered it to a position that would be easier for Sharon to stand. "Andy's downstairs for a few minutes, in case you were wondering."

"I was, but I didn't want to ask in front of Rusty." Her breath caught slightly as she shifted sideways on the bed to lower her legs to the floor. "Can we take these gloves off first?" She held her hands out as Patrice began gently easing the elastic fabric off her right hand. Once the gloves were off, Sharon stared at her battered hands. "That's better. I feel like I can breathe now, I know it's crazy but I felt almost claustrophobic with those on."

Patrice nodded in understanding, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." With a low groan, Sharon carefully stood. After several seconds of getting her barrings, she and Patrice moved slowly to the bathroom. Once inside, Sharon held to the railing for support, while Patrice removed her hospital gown.

"My god, Sharon." Patrice whispered, carefully moving her finger tips down Sharon's side and back. In all her years as a nurse, the bruises painting Sharon's body would rank as some of the worse she has seen. "Has Andy seen this?"

"No, I don't think so. I…think I need to sit down." Patrice helped her ease slowly down on the toilet. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, struggling to catch her breath. "Okay. That's better." She sighed deeply, "Emily brought my pajamas, but I'd rather put on one of Andy's t-shirts. He has an extra grey one in the bag for me."

Some ten minutes later, an exhausted Sharon Raydor was settled back into bed. Despite being totally beat, she felt ten times better. Just the feel of Andy's soft cotton shirt against her skin calmed her nerves considerably. Patrice was amazed at how well she had actually done, given her injuries and lack of pain medication. The last thing they needed to do was to put the gloves back on Sharon's hands, but Patrice agreed to wait until Rusty returned with dinner.

Cradling her second cup of iced tea against her chest, Sharon's eyes drifted closed. Patrice had just settled in the chair next to her bed, when to door to her hospital room opened slowly. Louie Provenza peeked his head around the door, instantly greeted by a warm smile from his wife who motioned for him to come in.

"Sharon?" Patrice questioned, as she gently placed her hand on Sharon's arm in hopes of not startling her. "Louie's here."

Sharon hummed softly, her eyes fluttering open. "Hey Lieutenant."

Patrice stood, giving her husband the seat next to his Captain's bed. "I'll give you two a few minutes." Gently squeezing her husband's shoulder as he sat, Patrice walked from the room.

Louie Provenza studied the woman before him for several seconds before he spoke, "Captain." She shook her head slightly, "Sharon, how are you feeling?"

She took a small sip of tea as her eyes met his, "Better. Any luck on finding…him."

"No." Provenza's eyes dropped to study his hands, "It's like he's disappeared into thin air."

A small "Hmm," was her only reply as she took another sip of tea.

"I take it you're not surprised," the Lieutenant started.

"No."

"Care to elaborate?" He watched as her eyes drifted closed for a few seconds. There were answers that he need to get from her, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset her, not now, not today. Louie stood abruptly, slowly he began to pace beside her bed. "I need to ask how did you know so much…"

"I'll tell you," She interrupted, "but you have to sit back down, I can't…" She struggled to take a deep breath, "think with you pacing around like that. I'm sorry…"

Provenza quickly sat back in the chair beside her, "I'm the one that's sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was ask you about any of this, but Taylor…"

"It's okay, Lieutenant."

"Louie," he smiled, "and it's not okay."

She gave him a soft smile back, "Jack and Stephen worked for the same firm at one point. Jack had been with them for several years, Stephen was just out of law school. Even back then there was talk of him one day becoming a judge, which of course didn't sit well with Jack." Taking another sip of tea, she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "I met Miranda Schaeffer at a Christmas party, we shared the normal chit chat that wives often do at those kind of events. She told me they had one son, Michael. I got the feeling something was…off, but I didn't question it, goodness knows I had my own set of problems. Several months passed, by this time Jack had moved out, but was still with the firm. Then one night, out of the blue, Miranda showed up at my house. I didn't even know she knew where I lived. She was…terrified. Michael had gotten into some trouble and Stephen refused to see that the kid had some serious issues."

"What kind of trouble? He has no record what so ever, believe me we've checked."

With a grimace, Sharon shifted slightly on the bed, "There's nothing worse than seeing a Mother who is scared of her own son. Several pets in their neighborhood had gone missing, including their own cat. Mickie, that's what she called him, would also disappear for hours at a time. That day, she showed up at my house, she had followed Mickie into the woods and what she found, well you can only imagine."

Provenza slowly nodded his head, "So you helped her?"

"I did. It was a long process and I'm too tired to go into the details, but by the time Mickie was eleven he was in an institution in Utah that specialized in children with disorders like his. The last time I spoke with Miranda, she sounded good and she said Mickie was adjusting well. Then…"

"Miranda Schaeffer was killed in a car accident." Provenza finished.

Sharon slowly nodded her head in agreement, "The Schaeffers were divorced by then, Stephen picked his son up in Utah, brought him back to L.A. He enrolled him in the same school as Ricky and Emily, but the poor boy didn't even last a week there."

"I can't believe the school agreed to take him, seemed liked you had to jump through hoops to get Rusty enrolled." Sharon handed her empty cup off to Provenza. "More?"

"No, not right now." She shifted again, a small moan escaping her.

"Sharon…" Provenza started.

"I'm okay, just…trying to get…comfortable." She slowly ran her fingers through her hair, "Money talks, Lieutenant. If you know what I mean. The Schaffer name has a long history in this town."

"So how did the kid end up in Mexico and where else? South America?"

"I don't know all of the details. The institution in Utah couldn't take him back because they were at full capacity. I suggested a place in upstate New York but…"

"You're saying that Schaeffer asked you to help him?" Louie interrupted again.

"Yes, but he wasn't willing to listen, he still thought things could be done his way. He had no idea what his son was really like, what he was…is capable of."

"Did you have any contact with Michael during that time?"

"Once at the school and once at the Schaeffer home."

Provenza stood again, "Did Michael meet Emily or Ricky?"

"He may have seen Ricky at school…why are you asking me that?" She frowned.

"We found…notebooks full of sketches, doodles…what have you. You were the main theme throughout them all. He thought that Drew and Nicole were Ricky and Emily…"

"He's been watching our children!" She struggled to sit up straighter. Provenza placed a calming hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, we have detail on each of them, even Gus. The son of a bitch is not going to get anywhere near the kids. I promise." He watched as she cradled her head in her hands. She had paled considerably since he first joined her. Hating to continue, Provenza searched for the right words, "I just have a few more questions, but I can wait if you need…"

"No, I'm okay." He could feel her tremble beneath his hand.

"When is the last time you saw Michael Schaeffer?"

She leaned her head back against the pillow, her eyes closing, "At his father's funeral. I didn't speak to him, but I saw him there and I'm pretty sure he saw me."

"You went to Judge Schaeffer's funeral?" the confusion evident in the Lieutenant's voice. "I didn't realize… Does Andy know?"

"No. If you remember Lieutenant, Andy and I weren't officially dating…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "I still don't understand why you felt the need to go…Oh, damn-it!" Realization finally registering in Provenza's mind. "Stroh. You thought the Bastard might show up to mourn his dear friend." She slowly nodded her head, her tired eyes meeting his, "Ye gods, Sharon. What were you going to do if he had really been there?"

"Whatever I need to do to make sure that Rusty is…safe." Her hand moved to her chest, her eyes slipping closed once again. "Have you…checked the cemetery?"

"I don't understand…"

"I think…" Her breath caught in her throat with a soft moan. "Mickie has been visiting…his…father's grave." She pressed her hand tighter to her chest. "He has help, there has to be…some…one…help…" the words faded on her lips. Provenza watched in horror as she suddenly struggled to get her breathing under control. "Andy, I..."

"Sharon calm down, please." Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialed Andy. "Damn-it" He turned to move toward the door, but she caught his sleeve.

"Don't leave…me." Her voice was so low, he struggled to hear her. With a sharp cry, she rolled to her side, trying to curl into herself.

"I'm not…I'm…" Upon hearing Andy's calm hello, "Flynn, where the hell are you?"

"Just down the hall talking to Patrice, I was giving you and Sharon…"

"She needs you." The line disconnected immediately, Andy followed closely by Patrice, was through the doorway to her room before Provenza could get his phone back in his pocket.

Rushing to her side, Andy carefully pushed the hair back from her face, "Sharon, I'm here sweetheart. Calm down, baby. Please." Her body trembled beneath his hands, her eyes still tightly closed. Patrice moved to the other side of the bed, carefully she pressed a cool, damp cloth to Sharon's forehead. "Sharon, open your eyes. You're safe. You're right here with us."

Another soft moan escaped her lips, yet she still did not open her eyes, but her hands managed to find Andy's as she shifted slightly on the bed. After a few minutes he could finally feel her body beginning to relax and her breathing even back out. Slowly her eyes opened. "Sorry, Lieutenant." She mumbled with a frown. Her eyes moved to focus on Andy's concerned face, "Hey." She gave his hands a gentle squeeze, "Don't blame Louie, this wasn't his fault."

Casting a small glance over to his worried best friend, "okay."

A few minutes later, Rusty finally came back with Sharon's dinner. With the help of Patrice, Andy got her more comfortably positioned on the bed. Sitting up straighter with pillows on both sides, Sharon carefully nibbled at the turkey and avocado sandwich Rusty brought for her. They all got a good laugh when Provenza settled in on the empty bed across from Sharon's and was asleep within minutes. Andy really wanted to find out what upset Sharon so, but he decided now was not the time. After eating almost half of her sandwich and a few spoonful's of Greek yogurt, Sharon was exhausted and ready to sleep herself. With a frown, she finally relented when Patrice insisted she put the compression gloves back on. She had to admit that they did make her hands ache less, but they still seemed to add to her level of anxiety. Some thirty minutes later she was sound to sleep when Rusty, Patrice and Provenza left for the night.

After finishing off the rest of Sharon's dinner, Andy settled into the chair beside her bed. He wanted nothing more than to crawl up in the small hospital bed with her, but he was so scared of hurting her. He must have dozed off because the next thing he heard was someone quietly calling his name.

"Mr. Flynn, Mr. Flynn." Andy's eye's jerked opened to find Dr. Liu standing on the opposite side of Sharon's bed. "There's an extra bed in here for a reason," she said, eyeing the empty bed across from where he was sitting.

"I know…I will, later." Andy stood, motioning for the doctor to move out into the hallway. He was determined not to wake Sharon and he more than anyone knew how loud Dr. Liu could get. "So how do you think she's doing?"

"How do you think she's doing?" the doctor countered.

Andy frowned, "Better. I mean, she's had a couple of panic episodes but both times I was able to calm her rather quickly. Patrice helped her get cleaned up some and her clothes changed. She said Sharon did exceptionally well."

Dr. Liu nodded, "I spoke to Patrice a little while ago, she was very positive about Captain Raydor's progress and I have to agree. We both know she is going to want to go home tomorrow. Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Does it matter what I think?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Dr. Liu glared at Andy. "Mr. Flynn."

"Sorry…I'm sorry," he started. "I think she would be more relaxed at home. I know I would be. Physically, you think she will be okay?"

The doctor shrugged her shoulders, "We're not really doing anything for her here, other than monitoring. Her bloodwork looked much better this afternoon; her kidney function was much improved. The toxin level was a good bit lower. I still am going to be cautious about prescribing medications to her, but I would agree to sending her home tomorrow. I want to get her started on an oral antibiotic and a higher dose Tylenol. I'm concerned that she may need something for anxiety but I want to be very, very selective if we get to that point."

"She won't want to take it; I can already promise you that." Andy leaned against the door frame.

"I figured as much, let's just cross that bridge when we have to. Now, get back in there and get some rest. I've asked the nurses to give you some privacy tonight. She is going to really rely on your strength in the coming weeks, so you've got to stay strong for her." Andy solemnly nodded his head, "I serious Mr. Flynn," she pointed to him with a sly smile. "The last thing I need is both of you in here."

"Thanks Dr. Liu, I'll get some rest. I promise." With a nod of her head, the doctor was off down the empty corridor.

Andy quietly moved back beside her bed, Sharon had shifted more to her side while he was talking to Dr. Liu and he took that as a sign that she was comfortable and more relaxed. Her hands were cradled in their usual position just under her chin. She always slept on her side at home, regardless if she was curled into his chest or curled against his back. He really just wanted nothing more than to hold her against him. He longed to feel her heart beating against his chest, and even her cold feet sliding between his knees. He looked over at the empty bed a few feet away with dread. He made his way into the bathroom, after brushing his teeth, he changed his jeans for a pair of sweatpants. He lingered beside her bed for a few more minutes before diming the few lights that remained on. Crawling into bed, he settled on his side facing her bed. He wasn't sure he would be able to sleep, as his mind danced from one subject to another but finally after about an hour he drifted off.

The piercing scream tore Andy Flynn from a deep sleep, bolting from his bed, he was beside her in a matter of seconds. "Get them off, get them off!" She cried uncontrollably. Sitting upright in the middle of her bed, she pulled at the gloves on her hands but she was too out of sorts to even budge them in the slightest. "Get them off!" she moved quickly to stand from the bed, but Andy caught her by the shoulders.

"I've got you," he soothed, but it was as if she didn't' hear him. She fought against him, pushing hard against his chest. Surprised at her strength, he held tighter to her. "Sharon, I'm here, sweetheart. I've got you," his voice was louder this time. "Sharon, calm down. Let me help you."

"Get them off," she sobbed over and over, finally spent, she leaned heavily against his chest. His hand moved into her hair as he gently cradled her to him. He held her like that until her sobs dissolved into a deep sigh. He pushed her gently back from his chest, searching for her eyes in the dim light of the room. She didn't speak, yet held her trembling hands out to him. Starting with her left hand, he carefully peeled the gloves off one finger at a time. Once he was done, he tossed them on the bedside table.

His hand moved to gently cradle her cheek, "Better?" She nodded slightly against his hand. "Come on let's get you settled back in bed."

"I need to go to the bathroom first, will you help me?" He lowered the bed allowing to her to ease off on to the floor. Together they slowly made their way to the bathroom. Once they were done Andy helped her ease back on to the bed.

She pulled tightly against his t-shirt, "Stay with me, please."

"I don't think…"

"You won't hurt me; I know that is what's scaring you." She moved to the other side of the small bed, her eyes pleading with his. "I need you, Andy. I need you to hold me. Please."

There was no way he could deny her request, for that was exactly what he needed too. Carefully, he settled flat on his back. Holding his arm out, she moved slowly against his side. The hitch in her breath told him she was in some pain, but she never once complained. Once she was comfortable, he rested his arm carefully against her. "You okay?" he whispered softly against her hair.

"Better than okay. Andy?"

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"I love you, always."

He leaned down, placing the gentlest of kisses against her forehead, "Love you too sweetheart, love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking so long to update. No beta, all mistakes are mine.**

Emily Raydor schooled her pace, her eyes drifting over to the Lieutenant walking slowly beside her. In much need of some alone time with her Mother, without the distraction of her brothers, Emily had asked Lieutenant Provenza if she could ride with him to the hospital. She knew he was the first person to check in with Andy and her Mother in the morning and the last person the visit each evening. As they neared the double doors leading to the private wing that housed her mother's room, Emily was taken aback to find an armed SWAT officer standing guard just outside the doors. "Lieutenant, ma'am" the officer nodded before opening the door for them.

As the door closed gently behind them, Emily shivered. Her mother's room was near the end of the hall, yet Emily could make out another uniformed officer standing across from the doorway to her hospital room. Crossing her arms over her chest, Emily tried to stifle the panic building up inside of her. She tried to tell her feet to keep moving but instead she just stood frozen in place. "Emily?" She finally looked up, meeting the Lieutenant's worried gaze. "Emily, what's wrong?"

The panic in Emily's eyes matched the sound of her voice, "Did something happen…that you haven't told us about? There wasn't a…uniformed guard last night when Ricky and I left…He's SWAT for god's sake."

Provenza sighed deeply, his hand coming to rest on Emily's arm. "It's just a precaution. That's all." Emily still eyed him suspiciously. 'She's without a doubt her mother's daughter,' Provenza thought with a slight roll of his eyes. Yes, there was more that he could tell her, but he wouldn't. Truth be known, he was still undecided on if he was going to come totally clean with Flynn. "Come on, you'll feel better when you see her."

With a soft smile and a nodded, Emily fell in line beside the Lieutenant. As they neared the Captain's door, the uniformed officer moved to stand several feet away from them. The door was open about a foot so Emily stuck her head in without knocking. The sight before her caused her heart to dip. Dressed in sweatpants and a white undershirt, Andy lay flat on his back in her mother's hospital bed. Sharon lay tucked into his side, her head resting on his chest. "He's going to hurt her." Emily whispered the first thing that came to her mind before she could stop herself. Stepping quietly into the room, Emily and the Lieutenant stood side by side next to the still sleeping couple.

"You know," the Lieutenant turned to look directly at a frowning Emily, "Sometimes, it's worth a little pain to finally feel safe in the arms of the person you love."

Tears filling her eyes, Emily instantly knew the older Lieutenant was right. "Speaking from experience, Lieutenant?" she whispered through her tears.

He shrugged, a sad smile slipping across his features, "Maybe, we should come back later."

"No." A sleepy voice drifted up from the bed. Andy yawned, stretching the arm not holding Sharon above his head. "Sweetheart," he buried his lips into the tangle of auburn hair resting against him, "Emily and Provenza are here." He could feel her breath catch as she stiffened against him, he knew moving was going to be miserable for her. "Hang on, don't move…let me help you." Andy held carefully to Sharon as he eased out of the bed, helping her to settle on her back. The sharp hiss that escaped her lips and the tears that leaked from her tightly closed eyes were a tell to what a night in his arms cost her. Gently, Andy wiped at her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Her eyes opened slowly, the cloudy green not quiet reaching his deep chestnut ones. "You okay?"

"Hmm." Her eyes drifted closed again. Emily looked worriedly at the Lieutenant who tried to give her a reassuring look. Andy pulled at the cover attempting to arrange it over Sharon. "No, Andy." Her eyes opened again, they were clearer this time. "I want to sit up."

"Mom…" Emily started.

"Em, I'm okay. I just…need a minute." She took a deep breath, despite the dull ache in her chest. Her eyes sought out Andy once again. She did not need to tell him what she was thinking.

He turned, "I could really use some coffee and I know your Mom would love some tea."

"Yeah," Provenza nodded, "Emily, why don't we go downstairs and grab a coffee or two. I'm sure you know what kind of tea the Captain likes." Emily looked between the Lieutenant, Andy and her mother whose eyes were closed again.

"I…" She started to protest, but Provenza's gentle hand to her back momentarily silenced her. "Yeah, coffee…okay we can do that. Lieutenant, lead the way."

As soon as the door closed behind Emily and Provenza, Andy turned his attention back to Sharon who was now sitting up on the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry…I should have known better than to…" Her hand against his cheek stopped him.

"Andy…" Her voice was so soft and low, emotion coursing through her battered body as she read the worry reflected in his eyes, "I'm okay, I promise. Sleeping in your arms was the best medicine possible." Her thumb grazed across the thick stubble on his chin, her eyes locked on his. "Now, I want to get up and changed before Emily and the Lieutenant get back."

His finger gently traced down her nose, over the small pout of her lips. The bruise on her cheek seemed lighter today or maybe it was the fact that she had more color to her still pale features than the day before. He leaned in, unable to stop himself from seeking out her lips. His kiss was soft, yet he lingered for a few beats as both of their eyes slipped closed. When he finally pulled back, he missed the contact instantly, but the soft smile on her face filled his heart. "Ready?" He held his arm out to her while his other hand rested on her good side. Slowly she stood from the bed, the tile cool to her sock clad feet. She leaned in to Andy seeking his warmth, the feel of his large hands supporting her as they walked to the adjoining bathroom, reassured Sharon that everything would be okay.

Some twenty minutes later, Emily once again peered her head into her mother's hospital room. She was surprised to find the bed empty, instead her mother was sitting in a chair close to the window. Dressed in black leggings, one of Andy's grey undershirts and a long heathered grey cardigan she looked more like herself much to Emily's relief. Looking up from where he sat on the end of the second bed, Andy motioned for Emily to come in. "I hope you and Provenza found some coffee."

"We did and an English breakfast blend for Mom." Smiling, Emily handed the tea off to her mother. "I think the Lieutenant is still out in the hall speaking to the officer on duty."

Andy shared a knowing look with Sharon before slipping off the bed, he moved to kneel beside her chair. "I think I will let you two have some much deserved mother-daughter time. You okay?" He asked, gently cupping her cheek. Cradling her tea in both hands, she gave him a soft nod. As he stood to leave, Andy gave Emily's arm a gentle squeeze before closing the door behind him.

Emily stood watching her mother for a few moments. She wished for just a minute that she was five again so she could crawl up in her mother's lap and bury her nose in her soft auburn curls. Sensing her daughter's thoughts, Sharon held her hand out to Emily. "Come here." Not needing to be told twice, Emily quickly fell at her mother's feet, her face buried against her knees. The sobs that shook Emily's small frame tore at Sharon's heart. Holding her tea with one hand, she gently ran her fingers through Emily's brown locks. It was something she hadn't done in ages, but when Emily was little she loved for her mother to play with her hair. "Let it all out." Sharon soothed. "I know you were scared but I'm fine now. I promise."

Emily sniffled, finally looking up at her mother. "I thought…I would never see you again. And then I couldn't get here…" Emily buried her face in her mother's lap, her tears once again over taking her.

Sharon was silent at first, knowing her voice would betray the emotions building inside of her. After several minutes she finally spoke, "So how was Italy?"

Emily chuckled slightly, sitting back she stared at her Mother, "Italy…seems like a lifetime ago." She watched as Sharon used both hands to take a small sip of tea. "You put the gloves back on?"

"Hmm." Sharon wrinkled her nose. "I can't sleep in them, but I hate to admit that they really do help. So, I'm going to try to wear them for as long as I can stand it. But enough about me…" Taking another small sip of tea, Sharon handed the cup off for Emily to place on the small table.

"You didn't drink much?" Emily questioned as she stood to place the cup on the table.

"I'll have some more later." What she didn't want to say was that she was already tired of holding the almost full cup.

Climbing up on the bed across from her mother, Emily hugged her knees tightly, "Why didn't you tell me the grumpy Lieutenant is really just a big ole teddy bear?" Emily grinned.

Sharon couldn't stifle her amusement, "Don't make me laugh," She giggled while holding to her side. "Oh me, it didn't take you long to figure that out. Let's just keep that little secret between us, okay?"

Emily giggled lightly at her mother's laugh. "Mom?" Her voice suddenly very serious, "I…just want you to know that…Andy has been…really good to us during all of this. He stayed on the phone with me for what seemed like forever while I was stuck at the airport. He just listened and reassured me that everything would be okay. He didn't want to leave your side, even for a second. He really loves you…"

"He loves all of us," Sharon wiped at the tears slowly running down her face.

Emily nodded, "Yes, he does. Ricky and I both tried numerous times to get a hold of Dad, but…"

"Em…"

"No, Mom. Don't apologize for him. Regardless of his current feelings toward you, he should want to be here for me and Ricky. You know, seeing the way Andy is with his kids and even Rusty has made me realize just what a shitty father Jack really is."

"Emily!" Sharon's voice was strong, yet she couldn't hide the grimace that painted her face as she shifted in her chair.

Moving quickly from the bed to kneel beside her Mother, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you. I just needed to…verbalize everything I've been feeling. I almost lost you, and I see now that I can't count on my Father."

Sharon gently cupped her daughter's cheek, "Oh, my sweet girl…"

"Mom," Emily held her hand to Sharon's, "I can't count on Jack, but I realized through all of this that now, Ricky and I have Andy and Rusty and Drew and Nicole and even the grumpy Lieutenant. We're not alone. Because of you and Andy we have this new…family."

Sharon let out a deep sigh, her hand slipping from Emily's tear stained cheek to rest in her lap. "We are a family."

Smiling brightly, "Just so you know, I think Ricky and Drew have decided that they were separated at birth."

With a small snort laugh, Sharon moved her hand to Emily's cheek once again. Their eyes met for a few brief beats before her face was suddenly very serious, "Emily?"

"What is it?" Her voice not hiding the panic building inside of her.

"I need you and your bother to do something for me."

"Okay…what?" Emily questioned.

"I need you to go home…today if you can get a flight."

"But Mom…"

"No buts…Emily, I have to know that you are safe." Her voice trembled as her hand moved to grip the arm of the chair she was sitting in. "And the only way that I am going to know that, is if you and Ricky are both as far away LA as possible."

Emily stood quickly, "No. I'm not leaving you and I know Ricky will agree with me."

"Emily, this is not over and I can't…" Her voice broke.

"No! We are not leaving. You can't make us leave." Emily slowly backed away from her mother. "You're still in the hospital for god's sake and there's SWAT guarding us! What do you think could possibly happen?"

Sharon stared at her daughter, the confusion evident on her face, "SWAT?"

Emily turned quickly, "I need some air," and before Sharon could say anything, she watched as the door closed behind Emily with a soft thud.

Andy and Provenza were shocked to see Emily hurry past them, down the hall, through the double doors. "Emily?" Andy called but it was if she didn't hear him. Turning back, he and Provenza had the same thought as they both rushed to open the door to Sharon's room. Holding to her side with one hand, Sharon was just a few feet from the now open door. Andy moved quickly to where she was standing, "Whoa, you shouldn't be up by yourself."

Sharon tried to push him away but her strength had already failed her, "Emily…she's upset." Swaying slightly, Andy pulled her into his arms.

"I've got you, I've got you." He could feel her tremble against him as he tried to guide her back to the bed.

"No...Andy…No!" She turned in his arms intent on following Emily but her ailing body would not cooperate. Luckily, Andy still had a good hold on her because when her legs suddenly gave out he was able to gently lift her against the safety of his chest before she could hit the floor. He carried her quickly to the bed, a soft moan escaping her as he carefully placed her on the bed.

Andy looked to Provenza who had moved to the opposite side of the bed, worry filling both their eyes. "Sharon, you need to calm down." Her breathing was becoming more labored by the second. Eyes closed, she reached out searching for his hand. As their fingers laced together, her body jerked suddenly causing her to cry out in pain. Reaching out with his other hand, Andy pushed her hair from her now sweaty forehead. "Sharon, listen to me. Emily is fine, I'm sure she just needed a minute to herself. Please Sweetheart, I need you to calm down."

Another moan escaped her lips, "I…" she started but the words would not come.

"Do you want me to go find the doctor?" Provenza questioned.

"No." Sharon answered softly, before Andy could. "I'm okay." Gently stroking her forehead, Andy shook his head at Provenza. Her eyes opened slowly, she looked gradually from Andy to the Lieutenant, "I'm sorry…"

"Sharon…" Andy started but she held her hand up to stop him. With a soft groan she pushed herself up to a seated position in the middle of the bed, her hand automatically moving to cradle her side.

"I'm okay, Andy. I want to move back to the chair."

Crossing his arms firmly over his chest, "No, not yet." The flash of irritation was evident on her still pale face. "You almost passed out a few minutes ago for god's sake." Reaching for the remote, Andy adjusted the bed to a more sitting position. "I need you to stay right here on this bed. Please, Sharon."

Defeated, Sharon once again looked from Provenza to Andy. "Okay…okay. Help me get more comfortable?" With a slight grin, Andy arranged pillows around Sharon, before helping her turn and scoot back against them. "Will you go find Emily? The Lieutenant will keep me company until the two of you are back."

Andy looked at them both tentatively, "Go, the Captain and I will be just fine."

Andy leaned in, his face inches from hers, "Promise me you'll stay calm and won't try to get up."

Her hand moved to run across his cheek, "I promise."

Andy looked between Sharon and his best friend, he still did not want to leave her, but he knew that eventually she would try to go look for Emily if he didn't. He paused once again just beside the doorway. "We'll be right back."

Provenza moved the side chair from the corner to sit directly beside the bed. "Out of all the kids, Emily seems to be having a rough time with…" he motioned through the air, "all of this."

"Hmm." Sharon slowly nodded. "Emily wears her feelings on her sleeve. It's what makes her such a passionate dancer but it also makes life's little ups and downs more difficult to handle. I would say Ricky is more like me, but Emily…she is the perfect mixture of me and her father. She's stubborn, determined, yet she cares so very deeply."

"Sounds A LOT like someone I know."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned to look at the Lieutenant, "So, are you going to tell me what else has happened? Because you and I both know this isn't over and there is someone else out there calling the shots. Mickie isn't capable of planning all of this."

"I don't…" Provenza started, but the look on her face told him denying it would get him nowhere. "I'd rather wait until Andy gets back so that I can fill both of you in at the same time."

"And I, Lieutenant, would rather you didn't."

~~~~~~MC~~~~~~

Emily had not planned on leaving the confines of the hospital, but everywhere she tried to find peace was filled with noise and chaos. The park adjacent to the hospital was perfect and allowed Emily to gather her thoughts as she rested on one of the green wooden benches. She knew she shouldn't have upset her mother but the thought of leaving LA made her stomach churn and her heart race. Minutes later, Emily looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps on the concrete path, half expecting to find Andy. The man walking toward her pushing a wheelchair looked slightly familiar. His dark hair had noticeable strands of grey mingled throughout, his dark sunglasses hid his eyes from her. She looked down, her cell phone vibrating in her hand as the man passed by. The text from Ricky absorbed her concentration for the next few minutes as she updated him on their mother. She was surprised to look up and find the same man now standing a few feet from where she sat.

"Are you the daughter of that beautiful Police Captain who was kidnapped a few days ago?" The man asked as he stepped closer.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." Emily quickly looked away, hopping the man would leave her alone.

"Oh no, I don't think so."

The sound of the man's voice made the hair on the back of Emily's neck stand on end. Quickly getting to her feet, she slid her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. The feel of the large hand wrapped around her forearm stopped Emily immediately. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Before Emily could say another word she felt the sting of a needle sliding into the side of her neck. Pushing hard against the man she struggled to get out of his hold. "Ah, just as feisty as your mother. I like that…not quite as beautiful though. But, I guess you can't have it all." The man purred against her ear.

"Scream, you need to scream!" the voice in Emily's head cried over and over. She opened her mouth but only a mere whisper came out as she slumped against him, "Momma, Momma…please help me."

"Oh, that is exactly what I'm counting on." Lifting Emily's slight form, he placed her in the wheelchair parked across from the now empty bench. He quickly tugged the soft brown cardigan off her shoulders and down her arms placing it and the syringe on the end of the bench. With a sly grin, he turned the wheelchair around and headed back towards the hospital parking garage.

~~~~~~MC~~~~~~

After looking for Emily everyplace he could think of inside the hospital, Andy decided to walk down to the small adjacent park. He was beginning to worry that he hadn't found her but he didn't want to let his mind go there. Rounding a small curve in the sidewalk, Andy could see several benches. The first bench to the right had something lying on it but Andy couldn't make out exactly what it was. As he came closer, he could feel the panic building in his chest. He immediately recognized the brown cardigan folded on the end of the bench. It was one of Sharon's favorites. Emily had worn it every single day since she arrived from Italy simply because she needed to feel close to her Mother. Andy's eyes fell to the empty syringe that had been placed ever so neatly on top of the cardigan. Closing his eyes briefly, he ran his fingers through his hair. Reaching for his phone he quickly dialed Mike Tao, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as he waited impatiently for Mike to answer.

~~~~~~MC~~~~~~

Back upstairs, Sharon stared at the picture on Louie Provenza's cell phone. She swallowed hard, handing the phone back to him with a shaking hand. "That was taken last night." A solemn Provenza nodded. "And what did the note say…exactly?"

"Captain…" He started.

"Lieutenant, I want you to tell me word for word what it said, or better yet, do you have a picture of the note?" He could tell from the sound of her voice that her patience was running thin.

"The note said…" unable to contain the scowl from his face, "Sleep well my beautiful Captain, for it will be your last night of peace."

"And the envelope was left where?" Her voice was void of emotion.

That was the one bit of information that Provenza was trying desperately to keep to himself. He knew he would have to tell her eventually, but he would feel better if Andy were here when she found out that the note was slipped under her condo door. Luckily, it had been Julio who found it around four this morning and not one of Sharon's kids. "We sent it in for fingerprint analysis first thing this morning. Sanchez is waiting for the results."

"We both know there will not be any viable prints, that would make this all too easy." With a frown and soft groan Sharon shifted slightly on the bed. "I wonder what's keeping Andy and Emily?" Provenza had also begun to wonder the same thing.

"I'm sure they are just enjoying some fresh air." Provenza tried to sound reassuring. "Can I get you anything? Some more tea maybe?"

"My cup is sitting over by the window if you wouldn't mind."

Standing, he was halfway across the room when his cell phone sounded. "Yeah, Provenza?" he answered.

"I need you to come out into the hallway for a few minutes. Andy's with me." Mike's last three words sent a flood of dread so deep through Provenza that he couldn't even muster a reply.

Thankfully his back was still to his Captain. Reaching for her lukewarm tea, he walked back over to the bed, his phone still to his ear. Carefully handing the tea off to Sharon, he watched as she used both hands to hold it. "I'll be right back," he mouthed, covering the microphone on his phone before turning and hurrying out the door.

The sound of the door closing behind him was muffled by the loud beating of his own heart in his ears. His entire team was gathered in the hallway outside their Captain's room. His eyes moved automatically to Andy who was sitting in a chair diagonally across the tiled hallway. Refusing to meet his gaze, Andy's eyes never moved from the plastic bag lying across his lap. Provenza stepped closer, as recognition suddenly dawned on him. Emily…that is the sweater Emily was wearing this morning.

Mike and the rest of the team moved to surround the Lieutenant, "Andy found her sweater and this syringe," Holding up a small evidence bag, "on a bench in the park next door. Buzz has already downloaded all of the camera footage from the hospital," Mike continued. "We don't see what happened in the park, but cameras in the parking garage picked up a man pushing Emily in a wheelchair. He loaded her into the back of a white unmarked van…"

"No." They were so enthralled in listening to Mike, that none of them heard the door to her hospital room open, yet her soft whisper carried throughout the hallway. Andy was to his feet and almost to her when her sharp cry of "NO!" reverberated around them. He caught her as she slowly sank to the floor but he was unable to stop their downward motion. With as much care as possible, he gathered her into his lap as he slid down the door facing to the cold tile floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks for your continued support and encouragement. No beta, all mistakes are mine.**

Seventy-eight minutes; Seventy-eight minutes since the fragile thread holding Captain Sharon Raydor together snapped. Andy paced slowly up and down the dreary hallway outside her hospital room, his hands constantly moving over his face, through his already tousled hair. Lieutenant Louie Provenza leaned back against the adjacent wall, silently watching his friend. Having sent Mike and the rest of the team back to PAB, Provenza just couldn't make himself leave; not yet. He was worried, not only for his Captain but also for his partner and best friend. Hysterical was not a word that he would have ever in a million years associated with his ever stoic Captain, but today was not an ordinary day. Hell, after the past week, he wasn't sure exactly what ordinary was. To find out so crassly that her eldest child was missing shattered Sharon to her core. Her reaction, given that she was already physically and emotionally spent, still seemed so out of character. But, it wasn't until they all realized that even Andy would not be able to calm her that things continued to spiral downward to the point that Sharon became physically ill and lost consciousness. Moments after that, Dr. Liu arrived, banning everyone, including Andy from Sharon's room. That had been almost an hour ago and Provenza wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep him out. "For the love of god Flynn, can you be still for just a few minutes?" Louie barked before he could stop himself. Taking a deep, regretful breath, Provenza stepped closer to his best friend who was now starring at him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Slowly shaking his head, Andy moved to lean against the pale beige wall across the deserted hallway. "You know, I thought I was scared yesterday and the day before that and when she was missing but… I didn't know what scared was until now. If we don't find Emily…" His voice broke, gradually he eased down the wall, his blue jean clad butt coming to rest on the cool tile floor. Resting his elbows against his knees, Andy buried his face in hands. "I've never seen her so…completely undone. What if this is all too much…what if…?

"Stop. Stop it right now!" Provenza pointed his finger at the closed door. "That woman in there, the one that you love beyond reason…she is stronger than all of us. She has already proven that. This is just...a small setback. Once she is able to calm down and rationally focus on…"

"Mr. Flynn?" The doctor's voice jolted both men from their conversation, Andy quickly stood, following the Doctor into Sharon's room. He was surprised to find her bed empty, instead she sat in a chair beside the window. She made no effort to acknowledge his presence, instead her eyes remained glued to the window.

"Is she okay?" Andy asked Dr. Liu in earnest.

Taking him gently by the elbow, the Doctor guided Andy closer to the bed. "She's managing better than before. Physically, she's doing well; better than I expected actually. She has a tremendous threshold for pain, but we knew that already." Andy's focus on what the doctor was saying waned as his deep brown eyes automatically drifted back to watch woman he loves so dearly. A gentle hand to his shoulder captured his attention once again. "Andy...as we have discussed before, I've been equally concerned about her emotional wellbeing and after what transpired this morning I feel my concerns are valid. That being said, I think being here, locked in this hospital could possibly do her more harm than good. She still expects me to release her today. But I wanted to get your opinion, before I make a decision." Andy slowly nodded his head. "If I agree to release her, you do understand that there will be a long list of ground rules. She needs rest, she needs to stay calm, she needs around the clock care and supervision."

"I'm not planning on leaving her side, even for a second." Andy interrupted.

"I understand that, but we both know things will not be as simple as we would like, especially now that her daughter is missing." Andy nodded his head once again, the regret etched deep on his face. "Logistically, do you feel she will be safer here or at home?"

Andy turned, his attention drawn back to Sharon. Honestly, he didn't know the answer to the doctor's question but he did know what would be best for Sharon. "Home." He simply replied.

"Home it is then. I know you have arrangements to make with your team so let's say..." Dr. Liu glanced at her watch, "a couple of hours then? That will give me time to run a few more test and also decide about possible medications."

"Thank you Doctor." Motioning to the hallway, "If you will excuse me for just a minute, I need to let Provenza know what's going on."

"Take your time Mr. Flynn, I'll be with Sharon."

Stepping back out into the hall, Andy waved at Provenza who was now at the opposite end talking with one of the SWAT officers who had stepped inside the double doors. "Everything okay?" He asked as Provenza drew closer.

"Yeah...fine. A plant was just delivered for the Captain..." Andy frowned slightly, "Don't worry, it's from Hobbs. Do you want me to bring it to her room?"

Shaking his head slowly, "No, that's what I was coming to tell you. Sharon's being released..."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Provenza questioned, the worry evident on his face.

Andy shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know anymore. The doctor is worried that being locked up here will add to Sharon's emotional stress, especially now that Emily…"

Nodding slowly in agreement, Provenza pulled his phone from his pocket, "Okay, I'll arrange for Officer Mitchell to drive you and the Captain home. I'll take the plant back to the office with me, that will be one less thing for you to have to worry with. Call me when you get her settled in at home."

"And if there's word on Emily..."

Patting Andy gently on the shoulder, "You'll know as soon as I do."

 **~~~~~~~~MC~~~~~**

A soft groan escaped her dry, chapped lips. Her eyes fluttered open, only to slip closed again. Rolling to her back, she attempted to lift her hand to shield her eyes but realized suddenly that something wasn't quite right. Opening her eyes again, she blinked several times, the soft light shining on her was not as harsh as she initially feared it would be. Turning her head, she slowly took in her surroundings. It was in that moment, Emily Raydor realized her hands were bound together in front of her body with black plastic zip ties. With a small snicker, her mind automatically went to Ricky and the massive, glass jar of zip ties that sat on his dorm room desk during his first two years of college. Chuckling again, she mumbled quietly "god, I must be delirious." Rolling back to her side, Emily used both hands to push herself up in to a sitting position. Wishing for a bathroom and a drink of water, Emily once again looked around. The small basement was damp; chilled, Emily immediately wondered what happened to her sweater. She missed its warmth but most of all she missed the calming scent of her mother surrounding her. The small twin mattress on which she sat was surprisingly clean. With little effort, Emily scooted a few feet to the right. This allowed her to rest against the white washed brick wall directly behind her. Her eyes scanned the room again; this time settling on the small television several feet in front of her. The screen gave off a soft glow. She gaped, shaken at the image looking back at her. The candid shot of her mother at a crime scene was exactly the same as the one Emily had seen on the news just the day before. Her eyes slipped closed, tears threatening. She didn't want to begin to imagine what her mother was feeling right now.

Leaning her head back against the wall, she slowly breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, willing her body and mind to relax. She stopped when a noise from above drew her attention. She could hear the creak of wooden floor boards and the fall of footsteps as more than one person moved around. Their voices were deep and muffled, tilting her head she strained to make out their words. She wasn't sure how long she listened, trying to separate the sounds and movements in her mind. There were definitely two distinct sets of footsteps, yet she was almost certain that she heard three separate voices, although one of them said only a few words.

The sound of a door opening, then slamming shut suddenly drew her attention; a wave of panic washed over her as the sound of heavy foot falls on the stairs drew closer and closer. For a brief second, Emily wondered if she should lay back down and pretend to still be unconscious. But in the end there was no time for that. The man, if you could call him that, now stood directly in front of her, his crystal blue eyes connecting instantly with her light brown ones. Fear, like she had never known suddenly flowed through Emily. She instantly recognized Michael Schaeffer from his picture on the news. She felt trapped with the cool brick wall against her back and short, stocky man standing in front of her. The glint of the knife blade in his left hand reflected against the glare of the television. Drawing in a deep breath, Emily couldn't help but close her eyes as the man slowly knelt in front of her. It wasn't until she felt his calloused hand against her arm that she realized that he wasn't going to hurt her, instead he carefully cut the ties from around her wrist before slipping the knife back into in blue jeans pocket.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, careful not to meet his gaze.

He nodded once, but still did not speak. Standing again, he moved across the tiny space to open a small refrigerator fully stocked with bottled water. Twisting the cap to break the seal, he handed the cold bottle off to Emily. "Drink." Eagerly taking the bottle from him, Emily downed half of it in two large gulps. "Slow," he almost chuckled. Watching him over the edge of the plastic bottle, Emily didn't know quite what to make of the strange man-boy. In this very moment, he seemed harmless, but she had seen firsthand what he was capable of. His soft boyish face and crystal blue eyes left her nervous and confused all at the same time.

"I need to use the restroom."

Nodding, he pointed to the rear of the small room. Moving to the edge of the mattress, Emily carefully stood, surprised not to feel dizzy. The small bathroom was tucked away under the stairs and her relief was palpable when she realized the door did indeed lock. After taking a comfortable bit of time to herself, Emily slowly opened the door to the small bathroom. The sandy haired man now sat on the second to the bottom step. Unsure of what to do, Emily moved back to the mattress, sitting in almost the exact same spot as before, his blue eyes following her every move.

Pulling her knees tightly to her chest, Emily looked back at the man watching her before her eyes moved once again to the image of her mother on the small television screen. "Pretty," not realizing he had moved from his seat on the steps, the nearness of his voice startled her. She watched as he moved in front of the TV, his cubby fingers dusting lightly across the screen. Shivering, as a deep chill ran through her, she had no clue what he wanted or what he was going to do. But, she was certain she was about to find out.

 **~~~~~~~~MC~~~~~**

A couple of hours lingered well into midafternoon, in the end it took four long, almost painful hours for Sharon to finally be released from the hospital. If Andy thought a somewhat hysterical Sharon was frightening, he quickly came to the conclusion that a silent, detached Sharon was even worse. So bad in fact, that Andy found himself questioning his decision to bring her home. Sharon had spent most of the last few hours staring blankly out the window of her hospital room while Andy and the hospital staff moved about around her. As they got closer to time to leave, it was almost like dressing a small child when he helped change her shirt and slip on her Uggs. She didn't speak, but would manage a small nod or shake of her head when spoken to. Even now as he sat beside her in the back seat of an unmarked SUV, she remained silent, her eyes never leaving the window. Leaning his head back against the seat, Andy's eyes slipped closed for a few moments, the sterile smell of the hospital still lingered on his skin. He decided what bothered him the most was the simple fact that she had not asked to speak to Ricky or Rusty. Even when he offered the phone to her, she simply shook her head no. She was shutting not only him out, but her kids as well.

Staring out the window, Sharon felt the world was moving by in slow motion. She knew Andy was worried about her, yet she felt safer cocooned in a blanket silence. She was afraid if she opened her mouth to speak, she would be unable to stop the waves of fear and anxiety swirling around inside of her. It wasn't until they passed the turn off for the condo that the need to speak became too great. She drew a deep breath, slowly letting it out, her chest ached, heavy with the weight of the last few days. "Andy…where are we going?"

The timbre of her voice was soft, yet void of her normal inflections. His deep brown eyes flew open as he turned to find her finally looking at him. Her eyes were dark, filled with pain and fear. Yet, Andy felt like a weight was suddenly lifted from his chest, to finally hear the low sound of her voice was like music to his ears. "We're not going home, Sweetheart. There is somewhere more important that we both need to be." Slowly she reached out, her hand coming to rest atop of where his sat on the seat between them. Automatically their fingers laced together. He looked over at her, a tired half smile lighting his features, "It may not technically be the right decision, but I know it is the best decision for both of us. We need to find Emily; we need to help the team find her."

Sharon drew another small breath, the pressure building in the back of her throat was almost too much, the sting of unshed tears blurred her vision. "What if we're too late…" The words echoed over and over in her mind, yet she couldn't say them out loud. Instead she simply nodded. Her fingers remained laced protectively his, while her eyes drifted back to the world slowly passing them by.

~~~~~~~~MC~~~~~

Lieutenant Provenza slammed the receiver of his desk phone back into its cradle for the third time in less than an hour. One dead end after another, they were no closer to finding Emily than they had been earlier this morning. He also knew he needed to update Flynn, but he dreaded making that call.

"Julio?" He started but his words fell silent when he looked up to find their Captain and Flynn walking slowing into the murder room. Shocked, Provenza stood quickly from his chair, as did the rest of the team. Moving in front of the murder board, Sharon pulled away from Andy's side despite his best effort to hold on to her. With a trembling hand, she carefully caressed Emily's picture. It was something, the team had seen her do many times before, but today the weight of this small gesture was felt by them all.

Instead of moving away, Sharon remained held in place by her fear and grief. With a deep breath, her forehead came to rest against the back of her battered hand. Andy moved behind her, his hands resting securely at her waist. He leaned in, his words soft against her ear. No one, not even Provenza, who was standing just a few feet away could hear what was shared between the two. A few moments later, they turned together to face their team.

Clearing her throat, the Captain's voice was low, hoarse, "Okay…Lieutenant, what do we have so far?"

"Captain, I really don't think you should…" But his words came up short at the shake of Andy's head. "At least, will you please sit down." Moving a few things to the side on the front of his desk, Provenza made room for her to sit and with Andy's help she slid atop the desk. "Mike?" Provenza nodded to the Lieutenant before sitting back in his chair.

"Captain…Andy, the white van was found abandoned off of Mullholland. It's at the print shop as we speak, but it appears to have been wiped clean with the exception of Emily's fingerprints. It is also being scanned for DNA but so far nothing."

"Do we know who owned the van?" Andy questioned, his hand holding protectively to Sharon's back.

"It was reported stolen two days ago in Orange County by a Mr. Fred Cox." Julio spoke up. "And the plates were stolen off of a florist van here in Beverly Hills."

"So another dead end." Sharon look around the room. "Where's Amy?"

The team shared a knowing look that did not escape Sharon or Andy. Provenza stood, "Um, Captain…Amy and Cooper are with the kids. Chief Howard felt it was in their best interest to move them to a safe house."

"Wait a minute." Andy interrupted, his voice raising an octave. "You're tell us that all of our children are in protective custody." Provenza nodded. "Why is this the first we are hearing about this. I spoke with Ricky and Rusty earlier, they didn't say anything about…"

"Andy…" Sharon's hand moved to the center of his chest hoping to calm him. "Is Gus with Rusty?" She turned her attention back to the Lieutenant.

"Yes Ma'am." Julio spoke up. "As the Lieutenant said, they are all together, even Nicole, Dean and the boys. I promise everyone is safe."

Moving her hand to her mouth, Sharon struggled to take a deep breath. The thought of their children being together at a safe house was comforting, yet overwhelming at the same time. Sensing her distress, Andy turned, gently cupping her face, he forced her to look at him. "Let's go to your office for a few minutes." Without a word, she let Andy and Provenza help her off the desk, together one on each side they lead her across the room and into to her office. She was surprised but thankful to find Andy's old leather sofa against the back wall of her office. Provenza turned to close the door and blinds while Andy helped her sit. "Drew and Ricky brought the couch from storage yesterday. They wanted you to have some place to rest when you came back to work. And Hobbs sent you that beautiful plant this morning." Andy nodded at the lily on the small conference table in the corner of her office. "I had Provenza bring it here instead."

Despite his efforts to distract her, Sharon's breathing was becoming more labored by the second. Moving her hand against her chest, she struggled to slow her pounding heart. "I…" She started to speak but the words would not come.

Knelling in front of her, Andy held gently to her left hand "Sweetheart…look at me." Andy soothed. "You have to stay calm, remember what Dr. Liu said." Her eyes closed, slowly she shook her head. Andy glanced up at a worried Provenza, "Why don't you get her some water?" As soon as her office door closed behind the Lieutenant, Andy pulled Sharon tight against his chest, the fingers of his right-hand tangling in her soft curls. "Calm down…I know it's overwhelming but the kids are safe and we will find Emily. I promise you."

"What…if…" she started.

"No what ifs." Drawing soft circles on her upper back, he could feel the tension easing from her body. Her breathing was still shallow but better than minutes before. "Why don't you lay down for a little while. I know you're exhausted." The fact that she did not argue told him that she was even more spent that she was letting on. Carefully Andy helped her turn and settle against the pillows at the end of the couch. He pulled a flannel throw from the back of the sofa, arranging it over her.

"Where's my cellphone?" her eyes met Andy's.

"At home."

"I need to…" Holding her side, she took another deep breath, "Try to get in touch with Jack. He needs to know what…" Her voice faded again, as single tear slipped down her cheek.

Andy sat beside her, careful not to bump her side, "It's already done, Ricky and I both left several messages for him. He will contact one of us soon. You know how Jack is." Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "Now, I need you to stay calm and get some rest. Can you do that for me?"

Squeezing his hand gently, her tired green eyes met his worried brown ones, "Yes." Andy stood, he was halfway to the door when she spoke again, "Andy…please find her."

The desperation that filled her voice tore at Andy's heart and instantly he regretted leaving her, even though he was only going to be on the other side of the door. He turned, using all the determination he could muster to sound convincing, "I promise, we will bring Emily home safe and sound."

Closing her office door behind him, Andy rested against it for a moment to gather his thoughts. The murder room was empty except for Buzz. "Where's Provenza?"

"In the breakroom." Buzz stood from the desk he was working at to step closer to Andy, "Sir, I know it's none of my business, but are you sure bringing her here was wise?"

Andy crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes dark, "You're right Buzz, this is none of your business." Turning quickly, he stormed off to find his partner, leaving Buzz to stare after him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks for your patience and support of this story. I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving. No beta, all mistakes are mine.**

Andy paced slowly just outside the breakroom door, his hands clinched tightly in to fists. He knew he needed to calm down before he spoke with his partner, but he wasn't having much luck with that. Quietly, he opened the door. Louie Provenza sat on the opposite side of the room, his back facing Andy. He stirred his piping hot mug of coffee with a deliberate ease despite the irritation growing inside of him. Refusing to acknowledge Andy's presence, Provenza's focus remained glued to the dark sludge swirling before him. "Hey." Andy spoke finally. "Mind if I join you for a few minutes."

"Suit yourself." Louie mumbled without looking up. The chair gave a grating squeak against the tile floor as Andy sat down on the opposite side of the small table. Provenza couldn't help but study his friend over the rim of his coffee cup. Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Andy looking so beaten down. He wanted to stay irritated at his friend but that was proving more difficult than he thought.

Andy met his gaze, their eyes locking for a brief moment, "You think I made a mistake…bringing her here." The sound of defeat in Flynn's voice told him it wasn't a question, so he waited for his friend to continue. "You don't know what it was like…watching her slowly slip into herself today. She didn't speak; after a couple of hours of waiting on news of Emily, she would barely even make eye contact…I felt like I was losing her... even though she was right in front of me." He stood quickly, the chair making that terrible noise for the second time in a matter of minutes. "I thought the crying…the screaming was bad, but the silence…" running both hands through his hair, he began to pace. "I needed to find a way to reach her, to get her out of her head, I needed…"

"You needed her to be the Captain…" Provenza's voice was low.

"Yeah, exactly." Andy stopped to stare at his friend, a small glimmer of hope was barely visible in his dark eyes. "I knew you would understand."

Leaning back in his chair, Louie Provenza crossed his arms over his chest, "You…needed…her to be the Captain, but what does Sharon need?" His question hung in the air between them, "I can't say that I understand… I can't say that you did the right thing bringing her here, because honestly, I don't know." Andy's shoulders sagged as he took in Provenza's words. "What I do know is that we have to find Emily and sitting here is not going to accomplish that." With a slight groan, Provenza stood. Coffee in hand, he slowly made his way to the breakroom door, "And a word of advice…" he turned back to look at Andy, "Steer clear of Julio, he's having a tough…well, just steer clear for now."

Nodding his head slightly, Andy let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he watched his partner and best friend walk away from him. His phone vibrated in his pocket, drawing his attention. "Hey John, I only have a few minutes..."

~~~~~~MC~~~~~

Emily stood atop the old wooden crate for perhaps the fifth time in the last few hours. She stretched to her left, her eyes finally making contact with the soft glow of the street lamp across the over grown yard. The window was small, she might could have fit through if it wasn't for the metal bars blocking her way. It was dark out now, nonetheless just being able to see outside quietened Emily's mind somehow. Jumping from the edge of the crate to the basement floor, Emily ran her hands up and down her arms in an effort to bring some warmth to her shivering body. The temperature in the damp basement had fallen considerably once the sun went down, leaving her thin long sleeve t-shirt the source of little comfort. Today would go down as the most terrifying day of her life, but also the strangest. Picking up Mickie's tattered notebook, Emily leafed through the worn pages until she found her favorite drawing near the back. While most of the sketches had a childlike quality to them, the one that captured her attention and her heart was of her mother's eyes. It was so perfect in its detail and simplicity, leaving no room to ponder whose eyes were staring back from the page.

The longer she stared at the detailed drawing the more confused Emily became. She was having a hard time reconciling the young man, boy really, with whom she had spent the afternoon playing board games while sharing peanut butter and banana sandwiches to the man who had kidnapped and so brutally injured her mother. Mickie had been very quiet at first, sharing a single one-word response to any of her questions. But gradually as the day had worn on, he let his guard down and began speaking in short sentences. It didn't take Emily long to learn quite a bit of information, including confirmation of her suspicion that there were indeed two men upstairs; the dark headed man who took her from the small park across from the hospital and per Mickie, a nice older man he referred to as Cam.

There had only been one brief moment during her time in the basement that Emily had felt remotely scared of Mickie. Hugging the small notebook to her chest, Emily's mind wandered back to their conversation not even a short hour before.

"Why did you hurt her?" Her question to him was barely a whisper, but she knew he had heard her. The small pencil in his hand suddenly stopped all movement, yet he did not look up from the notebook in his lap. "You keep drawing her...I just wondered...why..." He stood quickly from his place on the mattress, the notebook falling next to where Emily sat, resting against the wall. His hands were suddenly balled into tight fists, causing her to scoot quickly away from him. "I'm sorry, forget I said anything. You've been nothing but nice to me," Emily voice was soft, yet the tone did not hide her fear. He slowly backed away from her, his face a mask of anger and...regret.

"She...she..." He stammered, "Kkkilled. my father."

"No." Emily shook her head in protest, "you're wrong. I don't know who told you that, but my mother did not kill your father. I may not know much about her job, but I do know for a fact that she did not kill him. She was there, she tried to help him but it was too late." Mickie moved farther way from her, slowly shaking his head.

"No. No... you lie." He pointed angrily at her.

Carefully getting to her feet, Emily's eyes remained glued on him. "Mickie, look at me. I'm not lying and I think you already know that." His gaze dropped to his tightly fisted hands as he took another step back. "Mickie, I said look at me. Sharon Raydor did not kill your father." She waited a few beats until his eyes finally met hers again. "Phillip Stroh killed your father, not my...Mother." His vibrant blue eyes suddenly grew dark.

"Phil...lip, Phil...lip," he drew the name out again. "You know Phil...lip?"

"No, only what my brothers have told me about him. I've never even spoken to my Mom about him." Emily slowly stepped closer, "Have you heard that name before?"

"Phil...lip," he slowly mumbled again. Emily now was standing less than a foot from him. His face finally softening, he looked intently at her, "Sorry...I scared you."

She smiled softly at him, "I know. Come..." with a small tilt of her head, "sit back down. I want you to finish what you were drawing."

It wasn't long after they got settled back on the old mattress that Mickie had been called upstairs. That had been over an hour ago now. Emily could hear voices above her, but she couldn't make out the words. The sound of foot steps drawing near to the basement door caught her attention and her breath caught in her chest until she saw Mickie coming back down the steps. "We go." He stepped toward her.

"Go?" She questioned. "Go where?"

He slowly shrugged his shoulders, "We go." He repeated, holding up a dark green scarf, "No seeing. Safe."

"You want to blindfold me?" The panic grew in Emily's voice. "Please, I can keep my eyes closed...please."

"Em...ily." It was the first time he had actually said her name. In that instant she felt certain that he would protect her no matter what. "No seeing, please." He carefully held the cloth out to her, "Em...ily safe."

Taking the dark green fabric from him, Emily carefully tied it around her eyes. She waited, focusing on the sound of him moving around the basement behind her. She could make out the sound of paper being torn, but not much more. She jumped slightly at the feel of his hand against her forearm, she then felt another hand on her hip. It almost felt like he slipped something into her pocket, yet she was sure it was just her imagination. "We go," his voice was low against her ear. "Safe, I.I.I promise."

Carefully, one step at a time he lead her out of the basement. She could hear movement around her but no other voices. Her heart began to race and for a moment she thought that panic would overcome her. She knew the second they were outside, the night air cool against her face. The sound of a car door opening to her right startled her, gently he helped into the vehicle, moving to sit beside her on the back seat. She had no idea what was happening or where they were going. He could feel her tremble beside him, "Safe, Em...ily, safe," he quietly reassured her as the old van began to move.

~~~~~~~MC~~~~~~~

The hallway was long and narrow. Despite the single red light bulb positioned over half way down the hall, she could make out at least six doorways. She tried the first door, but found it to be locked. "Momma...Momma?" Emily's voice sound as if she was right next to her.

"Emily...Emily!" She called as she moved down the hall to the next door. She pulled on the knob but it refused to budge. A phone ringing in the distance caught her attention. Maybe she could get to the phone, call for backup. She hurried past the next door as the phone continued to ring.

"Momma...Momma...Please help me." Stopping in her tracks at the sound of Emily's voice, she moved back to the door she had just passed. She tried in vain to turn the knob but it would not move. Leaning heavily against the door, she struggled to catch her breath. Closing her eyes for the briefest of seconds, the phone began to ring again.

She hurried down the hall, running this time. The soft glow of the single bulb catching her attention as she passed by it. 'Wasn't that light red just a few minutes ago?' She silently questioned. She was almost to the end when the phone stopped ringing yet again. She turned back, bathed in the soothing glow of the green opaque light. She leaned forward resting her hands against her knees. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath. Slowly she started back down the hall, retracing her steps as her fingers moved along the edge of the wall. She listened intently for any sound that might lead her to Emily.

"Mom?" She stopped, frozen in place. Turning slowly, she expected to find Emily directly behind her. She took one small step forward, hands shielding her eyes, the green light from the single overhead bulb growing brighter and brighter still, blinding her from from the sights before her.

"Emily!" She called one last time as the bulb shattered above her head raining shards of glass down as the darkness enveloped her.

Sharon Raydor sat straight up, bathed in cool sweat from the nightmare that seemed so real. She moved to hold one hand to her side, the pain there threatening to take her breath away. Her eyes took a few moments to focus on her surroundings. Her office, yes; now she remembered. The blinds were still tightly closed, yet she could tell that it was now dark outside. She had no concept of time or how long she had been asleep.

Closing her eyes, she cradled her head in one hand. The ringing of a phone startled her, causing her to glance about the room. The sound was familiar but she knew it couldn't be her phone; Andy had said her phone was at home. Suddenly she realized it was the same ringtone from her dream. She stood too quickly, a wave of dizziness causing her to sway. She stumbled toward the sound of the phone. Nearing her small conference table, she eyed the plant suspiciously. Pulling the plant to the edge of the table she looked through the stalks but found nothing. Afraid that the ringing would stop she took the plant in both hands, shaking it has hard as she could, dumping the contents of the pot across the table. Dirt slid over the slick wooden table on to the near by chair, but it was the thud of the phone incased in a plastic ziplock bag against the floor that caught her attention. Reaching down, she ripped at the bag, finally fingering the small black flip phone. "Hello?" The phone was warm against her ear.

"Captain, so good to finally hear your voice. Although you sound...a bit under the weather." Her eyes closed as the voice registered in her mind. She gripped the back of the closest chair in an attempt to stay upright. "Captain? Captain...what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"If you hurt Emily..." She started.

"Emily...very sweet girl. Takes after her mother in many, many ways." His soft chuckle threatened to turn her stomach. "Listen...Captain, we both know this isn't about Emily. Emily is just...well the means to an end I guess you could say."

"What do you want?"

"That's easy...you."

"And Emily comes home...safe?"

"Absolutely. You have my word."

"Your word!" She scoffed.

"It's all about trust, my dear Captain. I trust you to come alone, unarmed with out telling your team or your charming boyfriend and you trust me to let Emily go. You and I both know the original plan never involved Emily."

"How?" Her breath caught in her throat.

"In ten minutes there will be a car waiting for you downstairs. And don't get any ideas, it will just be a random Uber. He will bring you to a location where Emily will be waiting. You get out of the car, she gets in and he brings her back to PAB. Just a simple round trip fare as far as he knows."

"Only if I can speak to her...make sure she is okay."

"I'll let you have that, but only a brief minute. I will have people watching, Captain. One false move and..."

"Ten minutes..." She interrupted, "I need to get going."

"Safe travels...Oh, and Captain, bring the phone with you."

The line went dead before she could respond. "Oh dear God..." she cried softly. Running her hands over her face, she moved to her desk, fumbling with the top drawer, she wished for her extra pair of glasses. She pulled a pair of scissors from the tray on the side of the drawer, slipping them into the side of her right boot. Next she searched for her letter opener before she realized it was in the pen holder next to her laptop. In her rush, the holder toppled over sending pens rolling across her desk to the floor below. She paused, hand to her chest, praying that no one in the murder room heard the commotion. Slipping the letter opener into her left boot, she focused next on finding the Dodgers cap and scarf in her back credenza.

Less than three minutes later she was in the elevator, having left her office through the adjacent conference room. Much to her surprise and luck, the elevator remained empty until it stopped on the second floor. Slipping out past the plain clothed officer stepping on to elevator, Captain Sharon Raydor looked down, avoiding eye contact as she made her way across the hall to the ladies room. After quickly using the bathroom, she wrapped the scarf around her neck before arranging her hair under the ball cap. Just raising her arms above her head made her feel sick to her stomach but she had no choice but to ignore the discomfort. Taking the stairs to the first floor was almost her undoing, but she felt it was safer than the elevator. She really wasn't sure how much time had passed as she sat on the bottom step struggling to catch her breath. "Come on...you can do this for Emily. You can do anything for Emily," she repeated over and over in her mind.

Holding tightly to the railing, she pulled herself slowly to her feet. A minute or so later she was outside, the cool night air startling yet some how soothing. A small grey Prius waited on the corner of First Street. As she neared, the young man let the window down, "Are you Sharon?"

"Yes." Settling herself in the back seat, she prayed she was doing the right thing.

The normally ten minute drive to Lincoln Park was now on minute eighteen and Sharon felt as if she was on the verge of loosing her mind. Her fingers moved over the edge of the cellphone resting in her sweater pocket, begging it not to ring. Finally, they turned into the parking area just to the north of the park. The area was relatively empty, in a matter of seconds she spotted Emily sitting on a bench next to Michael Schaeffer. The car had barely come to a complete stop before Sharon was out the door, running toward Emily. Mother and daughter clung to each other as both were overcome with tears.

Stepping slightly back, Sharon carefully surveyed Emily's face in the dim light of the street lamp. "Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

Pulling her mother back into her embrace, "I'm fine. Mickie was really nice to me. He...Oh, Mom...he tried to make me feel safe, he took good care of me." Lifting her head over Emily's shoulder, Sharon's eyes met the crystal blue eyes of her attacker standing only a few feet away and she knew immediately that Emily was telling the truth.

Shivering in the cool night air, Emily burrowed closer to her mother. Sharon ran her hand up and down her daughter's arms. "You're freezing, sweetheart." Wincing in pain, she shrugged out of her sweater, carefully placing it around Emily's shoulders before wrapping the scarf around her neck. "Come on." Hand in hand, she led Emily to the awaiting car. Holding the back door open, Emily scooted in, expecting her mother to move in beside her. In one swift move the back door slammed shut, leaving Emily in shock. "Remember what I told you." Sharon leaned into the front passenger window, her eyes focused on the driver.

"Lieutenants Provenza and Flynn." The young man stated as he put the car in drive, thus locking the doors. Stepping back, Sharon watched as the Prius sped off, her daughter's tear stained face disappearing into the LA night.

Her knees buckled before she even realized she was going down. The firm hands that caught her were gentle this time. Carefully, he carried her to the park bench, occupied by her daughter only minutes before. He would do what he was told to do for now and they would wait for the dark green van. But he had questions, and he only trusted her to tell him the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hard to believe my last update was at Thanksgiving and now we are almost to New Years. Thanks again to everyone for your support and encouragement. I wish everyone a happy New Year filled with love, happiness and more fanfiction. Oh, and as usual, no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

"Where is she? Where is my fucking wife!" Jackson Raydor's bellowing voice cut through the relative silence of the murder room like a warm knife through a cold slab of butter. Pushing a desk chair out of his path, he headed straight for Captain Raydor's office in a decidedly brisk pace.

Julio jumped quickly to his feet, "Ex-wife, Sir and I'd appreciate it if you could keep your voice down." Stepping closer to his Captain's door, effectively cutting off Jack's approach, the detective stood his ground.

"Shar…ron, Shar…ron?" Jack called loudly, his face red with exertion and the lingering effect of too much bourbon. "Shar…ron, damn-it! Get your ass out here!"

Julio stepped closer, his voice low, "Sir…I'm not going to ask you again. Keep your voice down."

"Julio, what the hell…" Provenza's questioning voice died from the doorway of electronics when he noticed the Captain's ex standing a few feet from the detective. "Oh…Jack, umm….have a seat and we will be with you in a second." Provenza motioned back into the room, "Flynn?"

Jackson momentarily turned his attention to the direction of the Lieutenant's voice, "Have a seat! Who do you think you're talking to? I will not have a seat! I want to see my fucking wife; the bitch didn't have the common decency to call herself and let me know about our daughter."

"Decency!" A weary, but quick to anger Andy Flynn stepped hurriedly around Provenza. "You want to talk about decency, Jack. How many texts, how many voicemails did you receive from Ricky, Emily and even Rusty over the last few days? How many?" Andy moved closer, his eyes dark, his hands balled into tight fists, "Yet, you answered none of them. You ignored your own children when they needed you the most. They were terrified of losing their mother. They needed you and you let them down because of some stupid hatred against Sharon."

"I don't hate Sharon," Jack mumbled. "And mind your own fucking business, Flynn."

Andy inched closer, his face less than half a foot from Jack's, "She is my business. You see Jack, unlike you, I don't bale when things get tough. I don't walk away from the people I love. I stand up and fight for them."

"Fight? You wanna fight, you son of a bitch!" The punch was fast but not as fast as Andy's reflexive step backwards. Unable to stop his forward momentum, Jack stumbled off balance only to be caught by Flynn's tight grasp on one side and Julio's on the other mere seconds before he hit the hard tile floor of the murder room.

Still holding tightly to his arm, "We can do this together, Jack. I don't want to fight you. Our focus needs to be on Emily…and Sharon. Not fighting each other." Letting go, Andy stepped backward, giving Jack and Julio some space. He glanced nervously at Provenza and Mike.

"Julio," Provenza spoke up, "how about finding Jack some coffee in the break room before we catch him up to speed." Defeated, Jack didn't resist or say another word as Julio led him down the hall.

Andy silently watched until they were out of sight, "Something's off... Sharon's a very light sleeper, there is no way in hell she could have slept through Jack's little performance." Hurrying over to their Captain's door, Andy repeatedly tried to turn the knob but it wasn't budging. Nodding at Mike, "Check the other doors…" the anxiety evident in his voice.

"This one is locked too." Mike called from around the corner.

Stepping back, Andy positioned himself to kick the door in when a hand to his arm stopped him. "Hold on, hold on…" Provenza quickly stepped away, "I've got a key in my desk."

Dumbfounded, Andy stared at his partner who was now rummaging through his desk. "Sharon gave you a key to her office? When? Why?"

Rolling his eyes, Provenza hurried back with the key in hand, "Just be happy I have it." Moving around Andy, he slid the key in the lock without knocking and pushed the door open.

For Andy, it was like a vacuum of mumbled sounds filling his head as he stood rooted in place just inside the doorway, his eyes taking in every square inch of her empty office. He could see Provenza barking orders at Buzz and Mike, but the words were at a loss to him. The overturned plant and potting soil spilled across her small conference table kept drawing his eyes away from the dark green flannel throw discarded on the floor several feet from the sofa. The drawers of her desk were pulled out, obviously ransacked. Pens were scattered across the top of her desk, some having rolled to the floor below. "Flynn! Flynn!" It wasn't Provenza's voice that finally got his attention, but the feel of his hand shaking Andy's arm. "When's the last time you checked in on her? How long ago?"

Glancing at his watch, his eyes slowly surveyed the room again, "An hour, maybe two, we were busy watching the traffic cams…time just got away from me…" his voice slowly faded. "What have I done? Oh my god, what have I done? I…thought she would be safe here…I…" His legs threatened to give way, but instead he turned, stumbling out of her office, unable to look at the empty space a second more. Sinking down into his desk chair, Andy cradled his head in his hands as his teammates moved around him. Not sure how much time had passed, it was Buzz's voice that finally drew his attention.

"I've got her, in the elevator, some fifty-eight minutes ago! She is alone, if that makes anyone feel any better."

Looking up, Andy found himself face to face with a very smug looking Jackson Raydor. "I knew you couldn't protect her. In the end, you're no better than I am." In one swift move, Andy was out of his chair, pinning Jack against the glass window beside Sharon's door. Laughing, Jack continued to taunt, "Go ahead Flynn, you said earlier you didn't want to fight, but I know you've been waiting for this moment, so go head. Do it! Sharon's not here to stop you."

"Yeah, but I am." Julio interrupted. "He's not worth it Sir." Pulling gently on Andy's arm, he slowly coaxed him away from a red-faced Jack.

"Coward!" Jack called, slumping heavily against the doorframe.

Shaking his head, Julio continued to pull Andy further away. "Ignore him! Listen, Tao spoke with Hobbs. She never sent the Captain a plant. He's in the process of tracing it back to a florist but it's going to take some time. Sir, look at me." Julio waited until Andy's dark eyes were focused on him. "You said it before, we need to focus on Emily and the Captain. Jack," Julio turned back to look at the Captain's ex who was now seated on the sofa in her office, the green blanket cradled oddly in his hands, "doesn't deserve an ounce of your time…"

Before Julio could continue, Buzz spoke up once again. "The Captain got off the elevator on the second floor…" Andy's attention was suddenly drawn to the ringing of Provenza's desk phone. His eyes remained glued to Provenza even as Buzz continued to speak. "I don't see her now…I can't find where…There!" The excited tone of his voice once again drawing Andy's attention away from his partner. "She's outside walking toward the street, there's a grey Prius…she's getting in the backseat."

"Can you zoom in so we can get the tag?" Mike moved in behind Buzz, laptop in hand. After a few moments of typing, "The car is registered to…"

"Kevin Richards," Provenza's voice startled the group as they all turned to gape at him. "He's on his way up right now from the parking garage. Flynn, he has Emily with him."

"Emily…but," He turned back to glance of the footage of Sharon on the monitor. His gaze met Julio's for a brief second before both men turned, hurrying for the elevator bank, the rest of the team not far behind them.

~~~~~~~~MC~~~~~

Playing possum was a phrase Sharon Raydor heard many, many times as a child, it was one of countless euphemisms used by her vibrant, witty grandmother. In later years, it was a skill she mastered quite effectively when Jack was prone to stumbling in late at night, drunk out of his mind. Her cheek rested against the cool glass, her eyes remained closed, but she was very aware of what was going on around her. After her knees buckled, Michael Schaeffer had gently placed her on the park bench where they waited for maybe five minutes. Although she couldn't see the approaching vehicle, once she was positioned in the corner of the back seat she was certain from the sound of the door opening and closing that it was an early model van. Her mind was on overload, calculating the distance between each turn and stop, while trying to focus on the different sounds around her as well. The voice of the man driving the vehicle was oddly familiar, but she couldn't spend too much concentration on trying to place him. She needed to conserve every ounce of energy and strength she had left in her.

"Her hands are supposed to be bound, damn-it Mike! You know he will be furious if we show up without having already tied her up. What the hell are you waiting on?" The driver grumbled.

Keeping her hands and arms limp, she could feel Michael pulling her hands together. She was surprised at how carefully he held her and even more surprised when he didn't pull the zip tie too tight over her wrist. "Sorry," his whisper was soft as he carefully arranged her bound hands in her lap.

Some twenty minutes later, the van turned on to a gravel drive before coming to a stop. The driver's door opened first, the man sighing loudly as if it took some effort for him to get out of the vehicle. A strange noise drew her attention, shuffle-shuffle-tap, shuffle-shuffle-tap and she instantly placed the voice that had sounded so oddly familiar. Her heart sank, as dread and confusion filled her mind.

Michael glanced worriedly at the woman slumped beside him, he needed to talk to her, he needed answers but once they got inside would he even have a chance to get to the truth. In the dim light offered by the single flood light mounted to the tattered garage, he studied her face, wincing at the now fading bruise on her cheek. He longed to see the beautiful green of her eyes, to feel her calming gaze. He slid the van door open, before turning back to her, the need to offer her some sort of reassurance weighed heavily on him. "Emily safe. I not hurt her." Placing his rough, calloused hand over her small bound ones, he leaned closer, his voice soft against her hair. "Sorry I hurt…you." Holding to her shoulder and hip, he gently moved her across the seat. Thankful for the semi-darkened driveway, she squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the pain that shot through her body even though he carefully lifted her. He felt her stiffen slightly, her breath catching in her throat and he realized instantly she was awake. "Shh…" He soothed, hoping that Cam couldn't hear him. "Keep quiet, safe."

Relaxing against him the best she could, she fought the urge to open her eyes. She heard the door to the van slam shut, followed by shuffling foot falls against the gravel. They went up four steps and she could hear loud gasps of breath coming from the other man as he slowly made his way up the steps behind them. Once inside, it felt like they were moving through a narrow hallway. She could hear the shuffle-shuffle-tap of the man following along behind them, he was clearly out of breath just from walking the short distance from the van. "He said…" the man wheezed, "tie her to that chair." Michael stopped short, turning to look back at the man. "Just do it, Mike. I don't like it any more than you do, but we don't… have a choice."

She could feel Michael turning back around, but he made no effort to put her down. His thumb moved slowly up and down the edge of her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, the harsh florescent light above forcing her to briefly close them once again. Slowly she opened her eyes for the second time to find crystal blue ones staring back at her. With a soft smile, she gave her head a tiny nod, reassuring him that it was okay. He needed to do what he was told.

The metal chair was cold and hard. Kneeling in front of her, he secured her legs to the chair using zip ties from his jacket pocket, his eyes remained locked on hers the entire time. "It's okay Mickie. I know this isn't your fault." Her voice was so soft, "Thank you for…keeping Emily safe. I can't tell you how much that means to me." His head dropped, shame washing over him. Settling his head in her lap, she was surprised at his childlike reaction and for a moment she thought he was going to cry. Even though her hands were bound together, she gently ran her fingertips through his short blond hair hoping to soothe him. She finally took a moment to take in her surroundings. The small kitchen was filthy and very dated with yellow and green everywhere. Surveying the room, her eyes finally landed on the older man seated at the small metal table. Even though they have never met in person, she knew without a doubt exactly who he was. His ruddy face was pale and bloated as he still struggled to catch his breath. Their eyes met and she wasted no time, "How…could you do this to Andy?"

He quickly looked away, "Lady, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know any Andys."

She rolled her eyes, "We may have never met, but I would recognize your voice anywhere, so playing dumb is not going to work."

"My voice? You're crazy, you…don't know my voice," John Cameron stuttered, still refusing to meet her gaze.

"The voicemail you left Andy, when he got his twenty-year chip, he still has it on his phone. He plays it whenever he needs some…encouragement," her voice quietly faded. Michael looked up, searching her face and he knew without a doubt she was telling the truth. Shifting to sit on the floor next to her chair, he turned to stare at Cam, waiting for the older man to answer. When none came, she continued. "The man I've heard so much about, the man whom Andy holds so close to his heart would never do this…unless." She tilted her head, the concern evident, "Oh…what did he do? Who has he threatened…hurt? John…I know you wouldn't do this without thinking you had a good reason."

His light brown eyes met hers, the pain and fear finally showing through, "My…granddaughter." His voice broke as tears began to stream steadily down his red cheeks. "He has her…"

"Amber?" Sharon's voice was strong, certain, "No…John, Amber is fine, she's safe."

John Cameron struggled to his feet, confusion evident on his features, "You don't know…Amber. How could you?"

Michael glanced between the two, unsure of who to believe. Sharon's voice was calm, but full of hope, "Amber is in a court ordered rehab. Andy and I helped her get into one of the best programs in Reno. She didn't want you to know until she made her ninety days."

"Liar!" He stumbled forward, but was blocked by Michael before he could reach where Sharon sat.

"I'm not lying. John…" She quietly said his name, hoping to hold his attention, "Andy checked on her last night, after he saw you. I was there, I heard every single word. She was so excited that you two got together. Don't you see. Both of you…" Her pleading eyes moved between Michael and John, "It's what he does, it's who he is. He uses people, he plays on their weakness, manipulating them to do and be exactly what he needs." She looked around, her eyes growing dark, "Where is he, by the way?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"Mike, untie her." Her words finally sinking in, John turned, grabbing his cane in one hand.

"Do you have a phone, we can call my team," she questioned as Michael cut the ties around her ankles with a small pocket knife.

"He keeps my phone, what about the one he sent you?"

Sharon stood slowly, using Michael's arm as leverage. "It's in the pocket of my sweater," reality finally settling in, "…and I gave my sweater to Emily."

"Come on, maybe we can get out of here before he gets back." Holding up his hand, "I still have the keys to the van."

Holding Sharon carefully to his side to support her, Michael silently followed Cam back through the house. Sharon's eyes darted around trying take in as many details as possible. The hallway leading to the back door was narrow just as she suspected. She wished that they could move faster but both she and John were at a disadvantage. The tap of his cane on the wood floor was loud, echoing down the narrow space. They were half way down the hall when a noise behind them made her blood run cold.

"Where do the three of you think, you're going?" It was the click of the gun that froze them in their tracks not his menacing voice. Slowly they turned, Michael careful to shield Sharon behind him. "Captain, good to see you again." He smiled, yet the gun remained trained on them.

"I wish I could say the same, Phillip." She tried to move from behind Michael, but he stepped protectively to the left blocking her path. The sound of John's heavy uneven breathing echoed through the hallway, she couldn't help but glance back to look at him. His face was even more pale, sweat ran down his forehead and cheeks. "John…you need to calm down." His hand moved to his chest, just before the cane fell from his other hand with a thud. Slowly, he slid down the wall to the floor. Instinct won, as she moved to go to him.

"I wouldn't do that Captain." The warning holding more weight than she preferred.

"He could be having a heart attack, he needs our help!" she looked back, Phillip Stroh's dark eyes sparkled in the overhead light.

With a shrug of his shoulders, "he wasn't going to make it out of here alive anyway. Maybe now, I won't be forced to shoot him." His eyes moved from her to the young man next to her, "Tie her back to the chair in the kitchen." Michael stood frozen in place, it wasn't until he felt a gentle push from her that he started moving back toward the kitchen. Stepping to the side, Stroh shoved the gun into the back of his jeans before letting them pass by.

She could feel the nervous twitch of Michael's hand against her side, "Just play along for now, do whatever he says." Her voice was low as she sat back in the chair, looking up she offered him her hands. "Go ahead."

"I…" he started to speak but she shook her head no, once again she held her hands out to him. Overwhelmed, he pulled several ties from his pocket, his crystal eyes never leaving hers as once again he did exactly what he was told.

~~~~~~~~MC~~~~~

Andy squirmed in his seat, he was on the wrong side of the table and he didn't like it one bit. But, he had to be there for Emily while Provenza took her statement. He knew that was the only place Sharon needed him to be. Emily refused to let Jack join her, she refused to even talk with him, but she would once she calmed down. At least Andy hoped that she would, he knew how Jack felt right now, he'd been there many times, yet Andy was irritated at himself for feeling sorry for the poor bastard. Emily's hand clung to Andy's arm, the soft fabric of Sharon's sweater occasionally rubbed across the top of his hand, threatening each time to take his breath away.

Truth be known, he was hanging by a thread. He was having trouble focusing on Emily and the answers she was giving, all he could wonder was what was taking Mike so long with that damn phone. It wasn't until half way through their talk that Emily shoved her hands into the pockets of her mother's sweater, thus stumbling across the small black flip phone. The door finally opened across the room, Andy looked up expecting to see Mike, but it was Buzz instead. His eyes focused on Andy, "Sir, if I could see you for just a minute." Andy looked to Emily, at her gentle nod, he stood, following Buzz out into the hallway. "May I see your phone, Sir?" Andy glared at Buzz, "trust me," the younger man continued. Unlocking his phone Andy handed it over. Looking down he realized that Buzz now had two phones in his hand. After about a minute, Buzz held Flynn's phone out to him. "The Captain left a message for you on Mr. Richard's phone. Don't worry, we didn't listen to it and I just erased from his phone," with a sad smile and a soft pat to the older Lieutenant's shoulder Buzz turned, leaving Andy alone.

Slowly pacing the empty hallway, Andy stared at the blackened screen on his phone. Leaning heavily against the wall, he pressed the play button. The video was dark, but he could see her beautiful features perfectly. "Andy," she started. Hitting the pause button, he wasn't sure if he could do this. He paced again up and down the hall, his phone held tightly in his hand; but his need to hear her eventually won out. Starting the video from the beginning, "Andy, I know you're angry and I know you're scared," her eyes drifted away from the camera, "I am too." She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth before she spoke again. "I need you to do something for me. Deep down, I know I don't even have to ask because…" pausing she took a deep breath, "Andy, you always know exactly what I need. Take care of Emily. Make sure she's safe and not harmed. She needs to be checked out by a doctor. Dr. Liu's cell phone number is written on the small notepad on my desk, she will make Emily feel comfortable and safe. I need you to focus one hundred percent on her, not me. Let the team focus on finding me… I know they will. Please, Andy…"

Pausing the video yet again, Andy cradled his phone to his chest, while his head rested against the dull grey wall. "Damn-it," he muttered softly. Turning, he slowly walked back to his desk, his phone still held gently against his heart. With one hand, he fumbled through his top drawer until he found his headphones. Sitting heavily in his chair, Andy shoved the earbuds in each ear. His finger traced over her soft features displayed on his phone. After a few moments, he leaned forward, resting his head against the edge of his desk as his thumb blindly searched for the play button, he waited for the melody of her voice to surround him.

"Please, Andy take care of my baby girl. I need to know that she will be okay, that she can count on you…like I always have. I know… that this has the potential to end very badly, but I regret only one thing. That I can't get lost in those beautiful dark eyes of yours when I say…I love you, Andrew Flynn, always and forever."

His shoulders shook with the effort it took to hold in the torrent of emotion building inside him. He wanted to scream, to cry, to hit something but he didn't. Instead he sat frozen, the sound of his own rapidly beating heart filling his mind. The weight of a hand to his shoulder startled him and he all but jumped from his chair. "Sorry…" Julio Sanchez mumbled quietly. "I didn't mean to…Mike has a lead. We found who purchased the phone."

"Julio!" Provenza interrupted as he hurried toward them, "Not now…just go, um. Just…"

Andy glared at his partner, "what is wrong with you? Julio said we finally have a lead! It's what we've all been waiting for. Who is it? Is it someone we know."

"No sir…" Julio started, but was cut off by the Lieutenant.

"Andy, I need you to focus on Emily right now and let us…?"

"I will! I am focusing on Emily! But damn-it Provenza, just tell me who…"

"John Cameron."

Shocked, Andy slowly shook his head, "No…it' not John. I just saw him last night, I spoke to him earlier…No, you're wrong?"

Confused, Julio looked between the two men, "John was Andy's sponsor for a long time, until he retired and moved from LA."

Jerking the earbuds from his phone, Andy dialed the last number in his call list. He looked between Provenza and Julio, the confusion and sadness evident on his face as the phone rang over and over again.

~~~~~~~~MC~~~~~

Phillip Stroh straddled the backwards turned chair, the hunting knife in his hand gleaming in the bright light. The gun now forgotten on the small metal dining table. He traced the tip of the knife across the edge of her jaw before continuing down her delicate neck. It was a pattern he had traced numerous times already. The loose zip-tie around her wrist had been replaced earlier with two tighter ones that threatened to dig into her delicate skin every time she even slightly moved. Michael sat several feet away, his hands balled into tight fist. Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing startled them all, Stroh placed the knife on the floor just at her feet, before pulling the phone from his back pocket. He looked at the name on the screen, his sickening grin threatening to turn her stomach. "Well, Captain…look who's calling." Turning the phone toward her, she could see Andy's name lite brightly on the small screen. Her heart quickened, her hands involuntarily moving caused her to gasp at the plastic slicing into her wrist. Stroh's laugh was deep, "looks like your team may have caught a break. But, poor, poor Andy. Imagine his anguish and confusion. You do realize that this also means that we don't have much time left together."

She stared at him, her green eyes flashing in anger, "Regardless if I walk out of here on my own two feet, or I'm carried out in a body bag…you will NEVER get to Rusty." Her voice was firm, not betraying the anxiety coursing through her.

He was in her face, the phone swiftly tossed into the dirty water of the kitchen sink. His hand was instantly bruising against her chin. "Oh, I'll get to Rusty…In fact, I already have, just not in the way you think. You see, he deserves to live a nice long life. A life filled with regret and guilt…"

Her laughter was bold, filling the small kitchen, "You… underestimate my ability as a mother. Rusty will miss me deeply, but he will be…No, he is, the strong, independent man I raised him to be. Nothing you do will ever change that." The slap came fast, stinging across her face with enough force to split her bottom lip. From the corner of her eye, she also realized that Michael was on his feet. In one swift motion, he picked up the chair recently vacated by Stroh, smashing it down on the deranged serial killer with enough force to hopefully knock him out. "Hurry!" holding her hands out, Michael picked up the hunting knife, carefully he cut away the ties on her hands and feet.

Standing too quickly, a wave of dizziness washed over her. Holding steady to her waist, Michael kept her from toppling over. They moved slowly toward the kitchen doorway, only to be stopped suddenly by Stroh's strong grip on her ankle. Sharon went down quickly, the breath momentarily knocked out of her as she sprawled on her back across the greasy kitchen floor. A hasty swing of the knife slicing into Stroh's forearm, garnered his attention away from Sharon. Within a heartbeat, the two men were rolling on the floor, both seeking dominance for the knife.

Struggling to get back on her feet, Sharon rolled to her stomach. She was on her knees when she heard the heart stopping sound of sharp metal slicing into human flesh. She never had time to look and see who was injured before she was knocked backward by Phillip Stroh. Blood ran from the gash on his arm down to his hands which were now wrapped tightly around her neck. "I'd much rather use my hands," he snarled, "that shouldn't come as a surprise."

"Focus, Sharon. You know how long you can hold your breath. You have time to do what you need to do. Just focus, sweetheart." His voice was so perfect, so close as if he was right beside her. Her cloudy green eyes shifted to the bulging artery on the left side of Stroh's neck. In her mind, she could almost see the tiny scar on the side of Andy's neck, the one that almost cost them a future together, the one that she kisses ever so gently every night before they fall asleep in each other's arms. She knew in that instant she could not let Stroh take that away from her. Andy was right, there just may be enough time. Raising her right leg into the air, she could feel the cold, heavy scissors slide from the side of her boot, down her leg to the floor beside her. Her hand frantically searched for the cool metal. She could feel her mind beginning to slow, her focus on Stroh's neck fading ever so slightly. The feel of hot, sticky blood against her fingertips startled her, his chubby fingers were coated but still he did his best to slide the scissors into her awaiting hand.

The spray of blood across her neck and face was hot, forcing her eyes closed. His hands moved instantly from her neck to claw at the scissors now imbedded in the side of his, but it was no use. The more he clawed, the deeper she pushed the scissors, easily tearing through his flesh. Her first cleansing breath burned through her lungs with a sharpness that threatened to overwhelm her. Stroh struggled to speak, his eyes wide in surprise as blood sputtered from his mouth. He never saw this coming, he never thought she would win. Yet, even as he slumped to the side, falling off her body onto the disgusting floor a strangled laugh came from his throat. Yes, he had certainly underestimated her, and it would cost him his life.

~~~~~~~~MC~~~~~

Lights and sirens flashing, Louie Provenza glanced over at the determined face of Julio Sanchez. "I'm surprised he agreed to take Emily to the hospital, he could have let Jack take her."

"It's what the Captain would want, deep down he knows that and he trusts us to bring her back to him."

"Still, I'm just surprised. I've known Andy along time, he doesn't always make the best choices."

Julio smiled slightly, "She's been good for him…she's been good for all of us." Provenza shrugged, but the detective knew he agreed.

They road in silence for the next few miles. Once Julio turned on West Street, they killed the lights and sirens. Julio was first out of the vehicle, he ran his fingers along the hood of the green Dodge to see if it was still warm. Two by two, guns drawn they edged up the steps. The side door was unlocked, stepping in first, Julio moved carefully around the body almost blocking the narrow hall. "LAPD!" He called loudly, only to have silence fill the space around them. The metallic smell of blood filled the air, causing his chest to tighten. Mike moved just a few inches behind Julio, as they edged closer to the bright florescent light at the end of the hallway. "Clear." Julio called as they stepped into the small kitchen.

The sound of her ragged breathing filled the air, Mike turned quickly to Provenza and Chief Howard who were a few feet behind him, "Radio for an ambulance."

"Ma'am?" his voice was low, in hopes of not startling her. Julio Sanchez could not remember the last time there had been so much blood at a scene. There was nowhere to step without stepping in it. He moved closer to where his Captain sat on her knees, her hands tightly pressed to Michael Schaeffer's side. "Ma'am?" he called again before holstering his weapon.

"I have to help…him," her voice was more of a wheezing breath than a voice at all. And as Julio finally moved close enough to get a good look at her his next words got caught in his throat. Not only was the floor covered in blood, but she was too. The violent bruising and bloody hand prints around her neck easily explained her lack of voice.

Mike moved carefully around them to crouch just behind Michael's head. His eye's met Julio's as he slowly shook his head. "Captain, we need to get you to the hospital."

Her head shook deliberately. "No," she breathed. Julio turned back to meet the concerned eyes of Provenza and Fritz. Buzz stood just to the left of them, his camera hanging loosely by his side.

Julio moved even closer, careful not to slip in the pooled blood. Squatting, he held his hand out, hovering just over her blood-soaked ones still pressed against Michael's side. "Ma'am, look at me." Her head turned ever so slightly, the green of her eyes was so dull, so cloudy. Her tears leaving tracks through the dried blood on her cheeks. "It's time to go." Her eyes moved from Julio's face to down to her own hands. Slowly she lifted them, the realization that there was nothing more she could do washing over her. Her ragged breathing became even louder as she met Julio's gaze once again. "It's okay, I've got you." Ever so carefully he lifted her, not caring about the blood now coating his vest and white shirt.

A radio crackled in the background, "the ambulance is two minutes out," Howard confirmed. Stepping forward he reached a steadying hand against Julio's back as he stood, balancing the Captain in his arms. Her head rested against his shoulder, her eyes slipping closed, her ragged breathing the only noise in the small kitchen.

Her eyes fluttered open again, her hand pushed frantically at the mask covering her mouth. "It's okay Ma'am, you're in an ambulance. Everything's going to be okay." She never realized how soothing her detective's voice could be. Still she pushed at the mask until he moved it to the side.

"Em…ily?" She hadn't realized before how much it hurt to talk.

"She's just fine." Sharon knew immediately from the smile on Julio's face that he was telling the truth. "She and Lieutenant Flynn are at the hospital. I know they will be happy to see you. Oh, and Jack is there too, he finally showed up a few hours ago."

She rolled her eyes, a slight smirk crossing her lips. "Those…two…" Julio was about to remind her not to talk, but she gave him a soft shake of her head, "together…"

Julio laughed softly, reaching over, he placed the oxygen mask back over mouth. His look now daring her to move it again. "I have a feeling, Emily has everything under control. Like mother like daughter they always say." She smiled again, but not only at his words. The warmth of his hand as he gently cradled hers made her finally relax somewhat. Her eyes slipped closed again, he was right…everything was going to be okay now.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily sat on the edge of the small hospital bed, her legs swinging in slow circles. She glanced across the room at the man sitting in the light brown plastic chair. His dark eyes were distant, failing to make contact with hers. She knew this was the last place he wanted to be; hell, it was the last place she wanted to be but, he had adamantly insisted. "Andy?" He looked up slowly, "we can go, we don't have to wait for Dr. Liu to come back, she's already agreed that I am fine."

He shifted the sweater and scarf he was holding to catch sight of his watch. "Let's give her a few more minutes, okay?" Standing, he moved closer to the window, his eyes focused on nothing but the darkness. A soft knock drew the attention of both of them to the now opening door and neither could hide their disappointment.

"I thought we could all use some coffee." Jackson Raydor's voice was loud and grating in the small space. "I got you hazelnut," he handed one of the cups from the cardboard tray off to his daughter, "I seem to remember it being one of your favorites."

"Thanks Dad, but…" Emily's eyes caught sight of Andy's slight frown over her father's shoulder, she lifted her gaze to look directly at the man who has let her down too many times to count. 'Maybe Andy was right, at least Jack is here now. He's trying to do the right thing, maybe it wouldn't hurt for me to try too,' she decided. "Thanks, Dad." She watched as he handed another cup off to Andy with nod. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier… I was just…"

"Sweetheart?" She couldn't remember the last time he had called her that. "Don't apologize. I know I've screwed up more times than I've gotten things right. Besides, you're worried about your Mom, we all are."

Clearing his throat, Andy stepped from the window, placing his coffee on the small bedside table, "I'm going to…"

"Andy, you don't have to go," Jack interrupted.

But Andy stopped him, "I need to stretch my legs…and check in with Provenza." He moved closer to where Emily still sat on the side of the bed. Gently, he placed Sharon's heathered grey cardigan across her lap but made no effort to let go of the blue and white scarf. His eyes were soft, yet tired as they searched the young woman's face to make sure that she would be okay, "I won't be long, hopefully Dr. Liu will be back from the emergency room soon." With a soft nod and a squeeze of his hand, Emily watched as the door closed soundlessly behind him.

It wasn't until he stepped into the empty hallway, that Andy realized just how much he needed a moment to himself. Without thinking, he pulled the soft blue and white fabric to his face, he could just make out a hint of Sharon's perfume mixed in with a scent that was uniquely her. This time it did very little to soothe him, if anything the faint smell added to his anxiety. He should have heard something from the team by now, in his mind no news was definitely not good news. Pulling his phone from the back pocket of his jeans intent on calling Provenza, he was surprised to find it dead. The irritation and anger that welled up inside him was overwhelming. In one swift motion the offending phone left his hand to make unforgiving contact with the dull grey wall. Sliding slowly down the opposite wall, his legs no longer able to hold him up, Andy came to rest on the cold tile floor. He leaned forward, his head cradled against his knees, her scarf tight against his chest. His eyes slipped closed, the breath catching harshly in his throat, and in that moment, he was certain of one thing and one thing only; he would never be able to live without her. It was a fleeting thought that had crossed his mind before, but this was different. This time was different, even from dark hours less than a week ago, when he had clung so dearly to a blind hope that had somehow sustained him. But not now, not tonight; his body began to shake with all the fear and dread he could no longer keep locked inside. Andy Flynn could remember what his life was like before her. He knew he could never go back to that life, he could never be that man again…she makes him whole, she gives him a sense of peace that he never realized he was missing and without her, he has nothing, he is nothing. Just a simple shell of a man going through the motions of a life that she would want him to live. The first sob escaped him, only to be followed by another.

"Lieutenant…" the voice was soft, too soft to pull him back from the darkness that held him. "Lieutenant Flynn?" The voice was louder, but it was the hand against his shoulder that made him look up. "I need you to come with me." Andy glanced up in confusion at the young nurse he recognized from their earlier stay.

'Debbie, was that her name?' his hazy mind tried to gather.

"Please Mr. Flynn…follow me." Struggling to pull himself together, he slowly managed to get to his feet, all the while wiping at his face with the edge of the scarf. He took his phone from her outstretched hand, noting the now shattered screen. Patting him lightly on the shoulder, "come, this way." He was surprised when they passed the bank of elevators, it wasn't until they passed the nurses station that he realized where they were going.

A uniformed officer stood outside the set of double doors leading to the private wing that had been their home less than twenty-four hours before. Nodding, "Lieutenant," the officer opened one of the double doors to allow them to pass. The hallway was empty with one glaring exception; Julio Sanchez sat in a single chair positioned halfway down the hall, his elbows resting on his knees. His head turned slowly at the approaching footfalls.

"Julio, oh my god!" Andy couldn't not believe his eyes as he hurried closer, there was so much dried blood across the detective's vest and white button down. But it was the small bloody handprints on the Detective's shoulders that made Andy's heart dip with dread. "Where is she! Where is she!"

Standing, Julio stepped forward, "Sir…calm down. She's okay. I promise, she'll be okay." Andy searched the younger man's face for any sign that he was lying, but all he could find was honest to god hope. "I tried to call, but…"

"Phone's dead." Andy interrupted. "You're sure she's…" his dark eyes remained glued to the smeared handprints, "there's so much blood." His face paled as he suddenly felt light headed.

"Sir, sit down for a minute and let me explain," Julio took hold of Andy's arm, intent on leading him to the now empty chair.

Jerking his arm away, "I don't want to sit!" Looking around for Debbie, he realized she had slipped quietly into the room behind them. "Is she in there? Is Sharon in there?" Andy moved closer. "I need to see her!"

"Flynn!" Julio's voice was loud, demanding the older Lieutenant's attention. "You need to hear me out first. This…is NOT her blood." His eyes moved to the tiled floor as he carefully measured his words, "The bastard tried to strangle her." The sharp intake of Andy's breath echoed through the cold hallway.

"But you got to her in time," the tone of the Lieutenant's voice was not questioning. Julio watched in silence, as Andy began to pace in slow circles.

"No…" Andy's shoe scuffed against the tile floor as he came to a deliberate stop. "It was all over by the time we got there." Once again, Julio moved closer, his hand coming to rest on the older man's arm. "She nailed the son of a bitch in the neck with a pair of scissors." Their dark eyes met as pride washed over the detective, "she did really good, sir."

"And Schaeffer?"

Julio slowly shook his head, "Bled out…from a stab wound to his abdomen. She" He shook his head slightly, "…we found the Captain on her knees next to the kid. She was trying to save him, but he had been gone for a while. Took some convincing to get her to leave him."

Andy's eyes moved over Julio once more, the dried blood finally did not seem quite as menacing. "So, if Stroh and Schaeffer are both dead…" The detective could almost see the wheels turning in Andy's mind, "Why are we here, why…"

"Remember the piece of shit reporter that got Rusty all riled up?" Julio interrupted, yet not waiting for Andy to answer. "He was here, arrived just minutes after you brought Emily in. You can't tell me that was a coincidence," he shook his head in disgust. "Luckily, a security guard recognized him and alerted the head of hospital security. I'm not sure what happened from there. All I know is we were escorted straight here from the emergency bay. Simons was already standing guard…"

"I can't listen to anymore of this!" Turning from Julio, Andy ran both hands through his already mussed hair, "I just need to see her."

As if on que, the door to the right of the two men opened slightly allowing Dr. Liu to step out, followed closely behind by the nurse. Julio could feel Andy tense beside him, as the doctor turned her attention to the two men. "Mr. Sanchez, if you would follow Debbie, she will help you find something to change in to. I'll be sending for Emily in a few minutes and well, she doesn't need to see…" Nodding slightly, Julio gave a gentle squeeze to Andy's shoulder before falling in step behind Debbie.

"Mr. Flynn," the Doctor's voice dropped several octaves, "How are you holding up?"

With a roll of his his eyes and a deep sigh, Andy glared at the doctor. "I'll be better when I can see…"

"You know," Dr. Liu interrupted as she stepped even closer to Andy, "Sharon's going to need your strength in the coming weeks, even more than she will be able to admit. She needs you to take care of yourself. She…"

"Doctor," Fighting to keep his voice calm, Andy carefully measured his words, "I'm fine, I promise.. I won't let her down. Please…enough about me. I need to know…is she okay?"

"She's tough. I'll admit that. I…assume the Detective told you some of the details." Andy nodded, not yet trusting his voice. "She has extensive external bruising to her neck and chest. But, it is the internal bruising and inflammation that we need to closely monitor in the coming weeks. There are over fifty small muscles in the neck that could be torn or bruised. Her voice is already greatly impaired which means there is damage to her vocal cords. Sharon doesn't think she lost consciousness and so far, her neurological exam checks out okay."

"So far, what do you mean by so far…" Andy rubbed his hand through his hair again.

"Mr…" Dr. Liu took a deep breath, "Andy…the long term effects of strangulation can be, for lack of a better word…staggering. Brain damage, heart failure, pneumonia…blood clots."

Andy's head snapped to attention at the doctor's last words. "Blood clots," he whispered.

Slowly nodding her head Dr. Liu continued, "The coming weeks will not be easy. Sharon may experience trouble sleeping; lack of concentration could be an issue; memory impairment; anxiety; depression…"

"Okay…Okay, I get it." Andy interrupted. "What can we do today? Right now?"

"Take her home. I'm ordering complete bed rest for the next few days and I know that she would rest better at home. You both need rest. I want to give her something for pain and a muscle relaxer. She's refusing right now to take anything, but once she gets home I'm expecting you to make sure she takes what I am prescribing. There was some…aggravation to her previous injuries, especially around her ribs. I've given her a local anesthetic…" Andy rolled his eyes again before the doctor could continue.

"That won't last long," he muttered under his breath.

"No, it won't." Dr. Liu nodded her head towards the door, "I'll give you two a few minutes alone, before I send for Emily. She's very anxious to see the both of you. I'll stop back by with her prescriptions and then you can be on your way."

Andy stepped to the door, his hand on the knob. "Doctor," he turned with one last question, "The medicine…you're sure it's safe for her to have that."

The doctor paused slightly, "At this point, the benefit greatly outweighs the risk. Andy, I know you are concerned, I know I've just given you a lot of information to digest; but, I do believe that she will be just fine. I just need to be sure that we have all of our bases covered. Now go, she's waiting for you."

Leaning his head against the closed door, Andy took several deep breaths hoping to still the anxiety coursing through him. The fact that she was just beyond this door should have made him feel a thousand times better, but for some reason it didn't. The knob turned soundlessly in his hand as he pushed gently on the door, stepping inside the familiar hospital room. He was surprised to find her sitting on the edge of the bed as if she was about to get up and come looking for him. The navy scrubs she wore were ill-fitting at best. A soft white sheet hung around her shoulders and into her lap. It wasn't until the door clicked shut that she looked up. The soft mossy green that met his deep chestnut brown held a depth that he could not look away from; so strong, so relentlessly strong. He stood mesmerized by her, it wasn't until he realized she was sliding off the bed intent on coming to him that his feet finally began to move. She was in his arms in a matter of seconds. His hold far more crushing than he intended, yet when he tried to loosen his arms from around her, she held him even tighter. "I've got you. I've got you," he breathed as she trembled against him. Looking down as she snuggled against his chest, he could see specks of dried matted blood throughout her beautiful auburn hair.

"I…didn't have a choice." He would have never know it was her speaking had he not felt her breath against his neck.

"Shh." He soothed. "It's fine. Try not to…" Before he could get the word talk out of his mouth, she pushed back from him, her eyes flashing in irritation.

Reaching down, he carefully cupped her cheek, mindful of the bruises there. "I know. You don't have to explain anything to me, Sharon…I know."

Their eyes locked again, "I love you," she managed to whisper.

"And I love you, always and forver."

His grin was contagious as a soft smile crept across her battered features. Even in her tired eyes, he saw the strength he'd always found so very seductive and all of the tenderness, and all the sadness too; and he knew in that moment, they would be okay. She would heal and together, they would be just fine.

The End.

 **A/N Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me. Words cannot express how much I appreciate every PM, review, favorite, follow and update request.**


End file.
